Guardian Gates
by Violet Garnets
Summary: What happens when you throw a reclusive redhead artist inside a house with a cocky actor named Dark? Take a look at the results in Guardian Gates. Or not. Your choice. Shonen Ai and spastic, not really funny humor. COMPLETE
1. Ulterior Motives

Guardian Gates: Ulterior Motives

Disclaimer: I have no ties to DNAngel. No ownership, no affiliations, nothing. If I did, our adorable bishonen would DEFINITELY not be bishonen. Hell, even the plot of this isn't mine. It's loosely based on the Korean TV series "Full House." Even if it is EXTREMELY loosely based.

Warnings: Written by an amateur writer and this is said writer's first story. Contains slight language and future shounen ai and maybe yaoi.

* * *

"DAISUKE!" 

A young man with spiky red hair jerked his head up in surprise. Large red vermilion eyes blinked sleepily, brain slowly trying to process the figures in front of him. He could slightly make out a blonde and a bristly-haired brunette.

"Hello Saehara-san, Hio-san. What brings you here?"

Mio Hio, the blonde, tittered. "Silly, we're here to take you to the airport and watch the house while you're gone! Don't worry, we won't like, won't trash it or anything. Your house is too sweet for that!"

"What?" suddenly Daisuke felt all sleepiness leave him. "What do you mean, while I'm gone?"

Saehara shook his head. "You've been working too hard, man. With all of those extra paintings that you're doing just to help Mio and I with the—"

"It's fine, Takeshi. I'm not tired at all! And I don't want you to spend your money on me." He flashed a cute grin.

"Your artwork, Dai, it's your artwork." Mio corrected. "Sleeping in your art studio? On your chair? Like how is that not overworking. Dai, you have to chill! That's why we're sending you on a trip to Europe! We like so need to hurry, like because your flight takes off in two hours."

"**Nani?"** Daisuke screeched. **"Two hours!"**

Suddenly he felt two pairs of arms wrap around his from behind and a slight pressure in the back of his neck. The next thing he knew, he was out cold. Mio and Takeshi dragged him to the car. The car was already filled with the redhead's luggage, quickly packed while he was sleeping in his art studio.

"Jeez! For such apetite guy, he sure is heavy!" Takeshi groaned. Mio only nodded in agreement, her focus completely set on getting the 23 year old redhead in the car.

Finally they managed to getin anddrive overto the airport. A young man with soft brown hair was waiting for them at the gate.

"Is this him?"

"Yeah, it is."

"Okay, we'll escort him onto the plane."

Mio and Takeshi looked on as the man put Daisuke's arm around his shoulder and walked off. "Do you think he'll forgive us?" Mio asked the other.

"I hope so, Mio. I hope so."

* * *

Hi, I'm Violet Garnets and you've just finished the first chapter of Guardian Gates. This is my first-ever fanfic and I hope you've enjoyed it! If so please write a review! All reviews will be appreciated, even flames. Even though I don't appreciate those as much. Anyway, hope to see you soon! 


	2. Flights of Fancy

Guardian Gates: Flights of Fancy

Disclaimer: DNAngel does NOT belong to me. Why on Earth would Yukiru Sugisaki go to a fanfiction website and post things up when she can just make it happen in her story? So there. Pfft.

Warning: This is my first fanfiction story, so be aware that I'm a beginner testing my wings in the large internet world. Secondly, the story will have shounen ai, slight language, and possible yaoi in future chapters.

* * *

Daisuke yawned slightly and stretched his arms, then burrowed himself deeper into his chair.

_My chair's a lot more comfy than usual…Wait, this isn't my chair!_

He shot up, completely awake. Daisuke looked around. People were drinking wine from crystal glasses, working on laptops, or

napping quietly. Flight attendants stood in the back, waiting for someone to call on them. Daisuke Niwa was in the first-class

section of a plane!

He stopped a passing stewardess. "Excuse me, but where is this plane headed again?"

The stewardess stared at him oddly for a moment, before politely answering his question.

"Italy, sir. Might I ask if you need an aspirin or something, sir?"

_Great, my best friend and his girlfriend have shipped me off to Italy without my permission and the flight attendant thinks I _

_have a hangover. At least I'm in first-class._

"No thank you." He replied. She left a magazine on the seat by him before going back. Daisuke picked up the magazine and nearly

choked. The cover story was titled, "KOKUYOKU UNVEILED."

He quickly flipped to the table of contents and found the page of the story. He began to read.

"Kokuyoku, the mysterious painter who has been donating his arts to various museums has finally revealed himself. Yukio

Sawamura, 35, has finally come out as the famed artist 'Kokuyoku' and says 'I felt that if I assumed a pseudonym, it would

increase my art's popularity,' says the man. Kokuyoku first made his appearance 5 years ago, with the painting 'Eternity's Sorrow'

and was a huge hit…"

Daisuke sighed and put down the publication. So he wasn't discovered…yet. The truth was that Kokuyoku, famed artist, was not

this Yukio Sawamura, but Daisuke Niwa. His parents had died in a head-on crash when he was 17, and his parents had stated in

their will that Daisuke would stay with his grandfather in their home, Guardian Gates. Shortly after his 18th birthday his

grandfather passed. To cope with the grief of losing all the family he had in such a short time, he painted "Eternity's Sorrow."

Takeshi and Mio had discovered it during a visit to console him. They persuaded him to give it to a museum and he consented

under the condition he went under the alias Kokuyoku.

"Eternity's Sorrow" was an instant success, so Daisuke continued. For years, the media had been trying to identify the artist, but to

no avail. The only journalist who knew was Takeshi Saehara and their friendship was too strong for that. And the fact that Mio

would pound him into the ground if he did was a small incentive.

"Excuse me, sir?" Daisuke looked up to see a very flustered looking flight attendant. "We mixed up a man's seating arrangements

and he is supposed to be sitting next to you instead of Business. Would you mind if…" She trailed off.

"Of course not, I'd be happy to have him here!" The attendant bowed slightly and hurried off. Then a loud shout could be heard

from an unseen figure in the adjoining section.

"DAMN RIGHT I'M GOING TO SIT IN FIRST-CLASS! I DESERVE EVERYTHING YOU PEOPLE ARE NOT PROVIDING

ME! WHY CAN'T YOU AIRLINES EVER GET ANYTHING RIGHT?"

Daisuke slumped into his chair.

_I have a bad feeling about this._

* * *

Ta da! The second stage of Guardian Gates! Have any idea as to who the hotheaded man might be? Please guess in your reviews!

And thanks to NatsuTsuki for being my first reviewer. It means a lot!


	3. Impressions in the Clouds

Guardian Gates: Impressions in the Clouds

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not even this computer. It's me mums. So all you lawsuit-rabid people, the most you would get from would be a big huge box of nothing.

Note: This is my first fanfic, so it's really crappy. You know, bad characterization, terrible dialogue, and the works. And it has shounen ai, slight swearing and a bit of yaoi. So read at your own peril. Seriously.

* * *

Daisuke stared as a man stormed into the first-class area, a handful of stewards behind him. Everyone was staring but for two 

reasons. One, this man had been shouting moments before, and two, he was Dark Mousy, an outstanding actor whose recent

popularity had garnered him almost god-like status in the eyes of the people. A moment of silence passed as everyone got a good

look.

Then a trio of girls in the back squealed, "DARK! OH MY GOD IT'S DARK!" Fear passed in the actor's eyes as they charged

toward him with surprising speed, armed with Dark posters, pens, and a tremendously bloodcurdling "lustful" gaze. Dark began

walking a bit faster to the seat besides Daisuke. The girls only picked up speed.

They were suddenly stopped by a long arm attached toa tall blonde man with piercing golden eyes.

"I'm sorry girls, but Dark is not in the mood to converse. Maybe later when we've landed he'll feel better."

Daisuke took one glance at the actor beside him and thought,

_I think it will take a lot longer than that before he lightens up._

After the fan girls realized the blonde wasn't in a mood to be reckoned with either, they trudged back to their seats, with seething

glares aimed at Daisuke, as if he hadknown Dark would be sitting there, so he managed to get that particaular seat.The poor

redhead turned away, sending off a stream of curses in his mind that he meant to use later when

he called Takeshi.

The blonde walked over to Daisuke. "I'm sorry for the intrusion. I'm pretty sure you know who 'he' is," gesturing to Dark. "I'm

Krad Hikari, his manager. I think it would be best for now if we leave him alone." Daisuke nodded vigorously. "In the meantime,

would you like to sit with me? I'm sure I'd be much better company than this sulking prima donna."

Daisuke followed the manager to the seats on the other side and sat down. He fidgeted in his seat, struggling to find a conversation

starter. He never really had any experience, since Takeshi would take up all chances to even try. Fortunately, it was the blonde who

broke the silence.

Daisuke jumped as Krad suddenly snorted. "I've known him since childhood. He's always been the same: vain, loud, and a bastard.

He's never shown any signs of compassion or affection and whoever can show him how, then that person's a saint." He chuckled

slightly. Daisuke gave a nervous giggle, squirming once more.

"So, um, Hikari-san, have you been in the entertainment business for long?" the redhead inquired.

"Yes, next month will be seven years." Krad responded. "What about you, Niwa-san? What do you do for a living?"

Daisuke spluttered. No one ever bothered to ask him what he did, and he'd never felt inclined to tell the world that he was

Kokuyoku, so this was a predicament. "Um, well, I, that is, I'm an artist. I paint, and stuff."

"Oh? Like Kokuyoku?" Daisuke nodded as Krad talked, trying hard not to choke again. "He's an excellent artist. Have you seen

the tabloids? They say that Yukio Sawamura is the artist, but I know that man. Not an inch of imagination in him. He goes by the

saying 'There's no such thing as bad publicity.' Therefore, his latest stunt, pronouncing himself as the famed Kokuyoku. The idiot.

No sense of morals. I give him two days, at the most. Ah well, as long as _my_ client doesn't do anything like that. Dark, I meant."

He added, looking at Daisuke's confused face. "Dark has a high sense of pride and dignity, thank the gods. Ah, I've been talking

too much. What do you think Niwa-san?"

"Well, Kokuyoku is a fine artist to be sure," he said, blushing at the words. He was, in a way, complimenting himself. Krad

muttered an apology as he took a call, so the redhead turned to look at Dark.

The currently sullen man had shockingly violet hair and a tall, svelte figure. The man could have easily survived on just those two

features, but what helped him _thrive_ in the entertainment industry were his eyes. The color of his eyes was that of dusk, when the

sun had sunk low enough for darkness to reign, but there still was a faint glimmer in the sky. For now, those eyes were brooding

and surly. But, Daisuke could tell, this man could express everything, _everything_ that he wanted to express. To read this man's

feelings would be as easy as opening a book. If you knew how to read it, that is.

Then Dark stiffened slightly, and looked at Daisuke.

_Oh crap, he saw me staring at him! _

Quick as a wink, Daisuke turned away, his face equaling his hair in color. Krad just happened to have ended his call at that

moment and shifted back over to see Daisuke's blushing face. "Niwa-san, is everything all right?

Daisuke just nodded as his face miraculously became even redder.

* * *

Well, that's chapter three! Took me a very long time to write it mind you, so I'm hoping I get some reviews. Right now, the count is at two and both of them are from the same person. I do feel uplifted by the fact five people have added it onto their story alert. Okay, I feel like rambling so: Krad has had a little personality makeover. He'll still be semi-formal, but of a LOT more amiable. Dark will still be himself, if a little more demanding. I'll try to keep Daisuke in character as much as possible as well as the other characters.By the way, NatsuTsuki, poor Dai will be suffering a bit (okay, a lot) but I'll make sure to exact a bit of revenge. XD. Soplease, please, _please_ review everyone! Thanks again to allyou readers! 

Vi


	4. A Whirlwind Vacation

Guardian Gates: A Whirlwind Vacation

Disclaimer: My name is Vi. Not Yukiru. End of Story.

Warning: Just slight language…. for now. Bwahahaha!

* * *

The rest of the flight went by in peace, Krad and Daisuke talking about various things, only interrupted when Krad had to make 

another call. True to the blonde's prediction, Dark had eased up considerably and now was giving autographs to the trio of girls

who had tried to tackle him earlier. Only he had a flight attendant bring the poster over and back. Dark was still freaked by their

gazes.Those girls were just…insane.

Finally when they had reached Italy, Krad and Daisuke said goodbye. Daisuke was slightly crest-fallen. The blonde was nice. At

least when he wasn't taking calls. But Krad had to go with Dark for a while to finish a few things up.

"Niwa-san, at which hotel will you be staying at?"

Daisuke just shrugged. "I'm not exactly sure." He replied truthfully.

"Well, when you remember, give me a call. It's nice to meet a real person for a change. All those self-centered, egotistical, idiots

who need a few sticks shoved up their…"

Krad muttered to himself for a bit before Dark yelled an "Oi! Manager! Let's go!"

Krad waved a goodbye as he briskly walked to the car. Daisuke on the other hand, immediately opened his luggage and found a

letter.

Dear Daisuke,

Sorry for knocking you out, but you really do need a break! You'll be staying at L'hotel Di Luce. All you need to do is go there and

tell them some information and they'll give you the key to your room. We've put a map and a list of places to go. Your flight back

is two weeks from now. Your flight itinerary isunder all your things. Call us when you get there!Hope you'll forgive us and have

fun!

Takeshi and Mio

_You two are lucky if I ever speak to you again. But, you do only have my best interests at heart so, I guess I will. Plus the fact _

_you're my only friends. Well, I'm not sure about Krad, but whatever. _The redhead sighed. Having two crazy friends was hard

work.

L'hotel Di Luce wasn't too hard to spot. It was a few blocks away from the airport and was the tallest building in a two mile

radius.

At the front desk, that's where things got a bit complicated.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for my room? My name is Daisuke Niwa."

Unfortunately, the receptionist thought that he wasn't Japanese due to his red hair and believed he was playing a joke on her. She

promptly responded in Italian, much to the redhead's dismay.

"Demo… but, I don't know Italian!" This continued for a bit until Daisuke heard a soft voice beside him speak some words he

couldn't understand to the lady. He turned over to see a cyan-haired man and bespectacled icy-blue eyes.

"Your name is Daisuke Niwa, hai?"

Daisuke could only nod, surprised that the man could speak both Japanese and Italian. The receptionist blushed furiously as the

unnamed man continued to talk to her.

Speaking in Japanese again, the man said, "Niwa, your room is Room 521 on the 5th floor."

"A-a-arigato gozaimasu. I don't know any Italian and I didn't get a chance to learn beforehand." Daisuke stammered.

The man slightly raised the corners of his mouth. "I figured as much. My name is Satoshi Hiwatari. Do you think you will need any

more help?"

Daisuke's face pinked a little as he quietly muttered "Ano, um, do you think you could help me learn a bit of Italian. That is, if

you're not busy or anything. Hiwatari-kun."

Satoshi was interested. This Daisuke had an air of innocence and naiveté that Satoshi found…intriguing. Satoshi looked at his

watch, as if he hadn't already made up his mind.

"I have an hour available. Are you a fast learner?"

Daisuke shook his head. "Iei, I've never been able to learn anything quickly…" Satoshi just smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a beautiful and spacious suite upstairs, Krad was pacing the floor while Dark sat on a couch listlessly. 

"Krad, Satoshi will be here in an hour. You can't possibly pace until that time. He's not _that_ important or anything."

This was where Krad erupted. "NOT THAT IMPORTANT? Satoshi Hiwatari, one of the most respected, popular producers in the

business is not important?" He started fuming as quickened his pace.

Dark smirked. "So? I'm one of the most respected, popular actors in the business. Everyone knows about me, who cares about a

producer?"

Krad stopped pacing and rubbed his temples. "Every single Hiwatari production has won at least one major award. To secure a

movie with him means you will have permanent and lasting stardom. For now, you're surviving on those creepy fan girls like

those on the plane." Krad paused as they both shuddered, painfully recollecting the memory. "This is your big chance, Dark. So

don't get cocky."

"Yeah, yeah, I won't get cocky."

* * *

In Room 521, Satoshi was patiently quizzing Daisuke on a few common phrases. Contrary to the redhead's denial, the kid was 

actually picking it up rather quickly. Every minute he spent with the redhead,he felt a bit more relaxed and comfortable.Satoshi

looked at his watch again.

"Gomen ne, Niwa, but I must attend to some business upstairs. Maybe we will meet again sometime."

Daisuke flashed a big, toothy grin. "Hai, I hope we will, Hiwatari-kun. Thanks for helping me with Italian."

Satoshi just nodded as he left. Just as the door closed with a click, Daisuke heard a loud rumble coming from his stomach.

_Thank the gods Hiwatari-kun left beforehand,_ he thought as he turned an adorable cherry-red.

_Maybe I'll go check out that restaurant I saw downstairs, the pamphlet says they're famous for their noodles…_

_

* * *

_

Krad had finally joined Dark on the couch, though he was drumming his fingers on the armchair in a very annoying manner. Then,

a soft rap came from the door, and much to Dark's amusement, Krad shrieked and jumped a foot off the couch.

The blonde skittered over to the door and stuttered "H-hiwatari-san! S-so nice you could come. Please h-have a seat!"

As soon as Dark and Satoshi laid their eyes on each other, they both felt a spark of disgust and loathing. On second thought, it was

more like a bonfire than a spark.

Krad didn't fail to notice this and walked over to Dark and said "Ah, Dark, why don't you go grab something to eat? You didn't

eat anything on the plane."

Dark silently thanked his manager. Satoshi hadn't even uttered a word yet, but Dark knew he would probably choke the guy. "Yes,

plane food is always crappy, no matter what class you're in. Excuse me _Hiwatari_." He emphasized the man's surname, as if in a

mocking manner. Dark refrained from adding a bow, with his head touching his knees and flourishing his hand. Before he couldn't

resist the temptation any longer, he dashed out.

Daisuke was carefully balancing a bowl of noodles as he walked back to his room. Just as he reached the top of the stairs, he saw a

blur of purple. The next thing he knew, Dark Mousy, actor extraordinaire, was on top of him,noodles strewn everywhere.

* * *

Well, that's chapter four! I wanted to start the Dark and Daisuke stuff in this chapter, but I had to establish Satoshi's role. I think it'll be one or two more chapters until I get tothe "surprise of a lifetime" thing in my summary. This story is getting to be a LOT longer than I had originally intended.But I'm having an awesome time writing it. If possible, I'd like at least three reviews for this chapter. Well, come on, people, let's go and review this baby! 

Vi


	5. Home Sweet Home?

Guardian Gates: Home Sweet Home?

Disclaimer: One look at my art skills and you'll KNOW I couldn't possibly be Yukiru Sugisaki.

Warnings: Slight language, shounen ai, and yaoi

* * *

Dark and Daisuke stared at each other for a minute before realizing the position they were in. A famous actor on top of an 

unknown redhead in a hall was sure to bring attention. The two scrambled to their feet, brushing off noodles.

"You should watch where you're going, kid!" Dark shouted.

Daisuke seethed. He straightened up to make his five foot three stature a little more imposing to Dark's six feet. "I may be short \

but I'm not a kid! Besides, I only look short because you're a whole foot taller!"

The violet-haired man smirked. "What are you going to do about it, _short stuff_?"

Daisuke gave a little snarl before tackling the other. Dark, completely caught off guard, was pinned to the ground in a matter of

seconds.

Before Daisuke could do anything else, the same three girls from the plane walked out from a nearby room. One with abnormal,

clearly-dyed purple hair screamed. The other two, who also had attempted Dark-colored hair, turned their gazes to see what their

fellow fan girl was getting racked up about.

In unison, they shouted, "HE'S MOLESTING DARK! Get him!"

The actor watched Daisuke run for a moment. Then he realized with the redhead gone, the girls would change their target. He took

off after Daisuke.

With his long stride, he caught up with Daisuke and the both turned a corner and Daisuke grabbed the actor and pulled him into his

room.

Catching their breath, Dark panted, "You're a pretty good runner."

"Well, you're not the only one who always has to run." Daisuke recalled numerous memories of him running away from Mio and

Takeshi, who always had some dastardly plan simmering in their minds.

"Oh great, I'm stuck here with you." Dark sighed.

"If you don't like it, you can go out."

"No way in the seven depths of hell! I'd rather have my tongue cut out than face them. Besides, I think I'm very comfortable here."

The last statement was said in a very provocative manner.

It took Daisuke a minute before realizing what he meant. "YOU PERV—"

He was cut off by a pair of lips. Acting on impulse, Daisuke let out a small moan, giving Dark the opportunity to slide his tongue

in. Even though everything their minds screamed at them, they kissed. Dark's mind was a little bit like this:

_Oi! You there, this is your mind speaking. You have someone at home, remember? Gorgeous, smart, okay maybe not smart, but _

_still! So what if he tastes like strawberries? Get you lips off him! _Dark blithely ignored the thoughts.

Dai's mind was also rattling off sayings, but in a different approach.

_Dai, you're not gay. Wait, maybe you are. We've never really delved into that aspect, have we? You've never been in a _

_relationship before and this is a nice time to start. Just keep kissing, Dai-chan. It's nice, don't you think?_

Then, garnet eyes shot wide-open. **_What the hell am I doing?_** He pushed Dark away with a hard shove. His subconscious smiled,

or if it could, it would've. _Bingo._

"Get. Out."

"Why? You were enjoying it too, were you not?" When the only response he got from the redhead was a glare, he changed tactics.

"But I don't want to go!" Dark put on his best whiny voice. The next thing he knew, Dark was on his butt outside of Daisuke's

room. The redhead grinned and shut the door, wantonly.

_Well, I'm glad we stopped, because I've got to be loyal to **her**_. Dark got on his feet, and walked off in the direction of his suite.

Even though he was muttering reasons why the redhead was an idiot, how he was a bad kisser, etc. Underneath all of the words he

piled on top, there was a part of him that...he refused to go on. In Room 521, Daisuke was having the exact same thoughts.

Back up in the suite, Satoshi and Krad were just finishing up their conversation.

"So, will my client be able to land a spot in this movie?" Krad asked hopefully.

Satoshi nodded. "If his acting is as good as said, he'll land the starring role."

Krad breathed out a sigh of relief. "Arigato, Hiwatari-san, you won't regret this."

They shared a handshake before Satoshi left. Only a few seconds later, Dark stormed into the room. Krad raised a questioning

eyebrow.

"Fuck off, Krad. I'm going to take a shower."

"Ah, you were rejected, weren't you? But wait, that isn't right, the only person who could reject you and make you that angry is-"

The door of the bathroom was shut with a bang. Krad chuckled. "I sense a change is underway. I wonder who it is…"

Just then, his cell phone rang. "This is Krad."

"Ah, Krad-san, this is Daisuke. You're staying at L'hotel di Luce, hai?"

"Hai, I am. How did you know?"

"I just had a run-in with your client."

Krad suddenly burst into a fit of laughter. _Daisuke Niwa is the person Dark unknowing had a crush on? This is priceless. I _

_wonder what would happen if they…_ Krad's laughter died down a bit. _What if?_ Before he could ponder any more, a hesitant

cough could be heard from the other line.

"Ah, Niwa-san, gomen ne. I was lost in thought."

"It's all right. I just wanted to tell you I'm in Room 521 and you're welcome to visit me at any time."

Krad smiled. "Arigato, Niwa-san. I will. Goodbye." He snapped his cell phone shut and-dare I say it?-skipped over to the bathroom

door. "Hey Dark, he's quite a catch."

Dark opened the door, with only his boxers on, towel slung over his shoulder.

"Nani? Who's quite a catch?"

"Why Daisuke, of course! The redhead you met downstairs!"

Dark mentally tried to stomp on the blush that was slowly creeping onto his cheeks. Unfortunately, he failed. "I-I don't like him!

You know who I like! She's in Kansai right now for a fashion show! Besides, he's a-a-a…"

Krad smirked. "He's a what? A cute little uke?"

"No! He's a barnacle!" Dark stood there for a moment. _Barnacle? I need some better names. _His attention was then turned to

Krad, who was on the floor sniggering. "Shut up, Krad! I bet you and creepy bastard were having loads of fun up here while I was

gone!"

His comment seemed to do the trick. Krad stood up and brushed away invisible bits of dust. "Ah yes, I forgot to mention.

Hiwatari-san decided you will have the starring role in his next production. We'll start when we get back."

Dark pumped a fist into the air. "Dark Mousy strikes again! Watch out Japanese Academy Awards, here I come! On second

thought, scratch that. American Academy Awards, here I come (**1)**!" Krad sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

TWO WEEKS LATER

Daisuke sighed as he stepped out of the cab. The vacation turned out to be amazing! Besides his encounter with Dark, it went by

fantastically. Krad and Satoshi visited him often and they would have meals and go sight-seeing together. Daisuke always gave the

other men a feeling of contentment. Dark was never present, or so the three thought. In actuality, he would follow them in a

disguise and glare at Satoshi, ignore Krad, and ponder Daisuke. He never really figured out what he felt about Daisuke, but he

settled on lust. Yes, that fit the bill. That way he could still say he loved her. The kid was annoying, anyway. But in the back of his

mind, he was starting to doubt all of that. But who listens to the back of their mind anyway?

Anyway, back to Daisuke. Lugging his bags onto the porch, he rang the doorbell, expecting Mio to open it with a cheery, "Yay,

you're home! Did you have a nice time?"

But when the door opened, he found not a blonde woman, but a man with amethyst eyes.

"Dark? What are you doing in my house?"

* * *

That is chapter 5. I got to the surprise part, whoopee! I'm sure you're all wondering what the hell is going on. At least, I hope you are. In the next part, we will find just who _she _that Dark is referring tois. I'm pretty sure you all know who, though. XD 

(**1**) The Japanese Academy Awards are notorious for their choice in nominations. They usually pick movies that did well at the box-office, instead of those with great cinematography, roles, and etc.

I love you all! I'm on cloud nine every time I check my stats. -throws out DNAngel bishi plushies- Nya ha, I feel so giddy. Kind of like the Greek gods when they torture Tantalus. 0.0 that was a bad analogy. Ahehehe, um, justgo to the bottom left hand corner, click on the button, and review. Thanks!

Ja ne,

Vi


	6. A Letter, a Beach, and a Date

Guardian Gates: A Letter, a Beach, and a Date

Disclaimer: I do not have anything to do with DNAngel, except that I absolutely wubs it.

Warning: Language, shounen ai, and yaoi

_**Recap:**_

"_**Dark? What are you doing in my house?"**_

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

Dark stared at the redhead. "You mean this house used to belong to you?"

"What do you mean, 'used to', it is my house! What's going on?" Daisuke was ready to implode.

"Um, kid, I own this house. I bought it three weeks ago. They said it belonged to Saehara or something like that." This was getting

to be a lot for the actor.

To say Daisuke was miffed was an understatement. He was ballistic. _My best friend sold my house! Damn you Takeshi, and all _

_your real estate accomplices! _"May I come in?" he asked as calmly as he could. He was embarrassed that he had to ask to enter his

own home.

Dark, still utterly confused, just stepped out of the doorway. Daisuke walked to the living room, Dark trailing behind. He picked a

small envelope.

"Hey Dark, have you been here long?"

His question shook Dark out of his reverie. "No, I just got here this morning. What's that?" pointing to the envelope.

"A letter." was the only answer he got as Daisuke tore open the envelope.

Dear Daisuke,

We really appreciate everything you've done for us, but we need more money. We put your house up for sale a month ago and

some really rich guy bought it. We're sorry Daisuke, but it's not for us. You know who it's for. We're so sorry.

Takeshi and Mio

Daisuke crumpled up the paper and stormed out of the house, ignoring Dark's cry of "Wait! What the hell is going on?"

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

At the Police Station

Daisuke was sitting at a desk, impatiently waiting for the officer to return from his coffee break –cough- I mean, important

meeting. He looked around at the surrounding desks.

One man was practically screaming.

"My beautiful car was stolen! My baby's gone!"

The officer just stared at him, softly nodding off. The man took the nods as signs that she was listening. Over in another area, a

woman was sobbing, the cop over there gently comforting her.

"My baby, she's only two! I looked away for a little and now she's gone! I should've watched over her more carefully!"

Daisuke looked at her for a moment, and then stood up. The officer who was supposed to be helping Daisuke had just returned and

gave Daisuke a questioning look. Daisuke only shook his head.

"Never mind. It was nothing. Gomen ne, I'm sorry to have taken up your time."

He walked out and headed back home. Or what used to be his home.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

DING DONG

"Eh? Whoisit?" Dark had been waiting for Daisuke to return on the couch and he, well, that is to say, he dozed off. Wiping gunk

from his eyes, he walked over to the door and he felt his heart skip a beat or two when he saw the redhead.

"So, ah, Daisuke, what's going on?"

"It's none of your business. Did they say the furniture was yours too?" Dark a bit miffed by Daisuke's brush-off responded, "Yes,

they said everything in the house belonged to me. So now you can get out."

Daisuke stood indignant. "No way! This is my house!"

Dark snorted. "Not according to the papers, it isn't anymore. So get out."

"But-" As if it was déjà vu reversed, Daisuke found himself on the porch, with Dark grinning maniacally. He threw Daisuke's bag

out as he closed the door.

"No!" The redhead tried to save it, but it was futile. It fell to the ground with a thump. Daisuke rapidly opened the carrier and

rummaged through until he found what he was looking for.

It was a portrait of his family in the backyard. His father Kosuke had an apron on and was at the grill. Emiko, his mother hugged

his father from behind and Daiki, stood in the back. An eight-year old Daisuke was front and center, beaming. The picture was

taken by their maid, Towa, who had left for America shortly afterward. It was Daisuke's prized possession, and now it was

shattered. It took the redhead all he had not to cry. He had spent his whole life in Guardian Gates, and it was full of

memories, life, and laughter. Now it was gone.

"That bastard…" he whispered as a cold wind drifted by and rain began to fall from the heavens.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

The next morning, Dark walked out onto the porch and stretched his arms, a contented yawn emerging from his lips. He was on his

way to the beach for an early morning run.

His eyes sparkled as brightly as the dew on the grass, forgetting all happenings of yesterday. Or until he noticed a figure on the

bench in the yard.

He crept over slowly and silently and then gently lifted the jacket covering the person's face. It was none other than the redhead.

His soft hair hung over his face, ruby red eyes hidden under ebony lashes.

Dark prodded him lightly, until the sleeping boy refused to wake. Even after he nearly pushed the boy off, he still slept soundly.

_Ah what the hell, I'm sure he'll be gone when I come back._

And with that reassuring thought, Dark set a slow jog towards the beach. Once there, he changed his pace to a faster one, thinking

all the while.

_I'll call her as soon as I get back. We'll have a welcome home dinner. Maybe at that restaurant she's loved since we were _

_children, Diane's, I think it was. I can see it now…_

But yet, the picture that came to mind was not of him with the girl he's loved dearly for years, but with Daisuke. He stopped dead

in his tracks, thankful no one else decided to run along the shore in the morning, so they could not see his blushing face.

_What's wrong with me? I want a picture of a girl I've known for years, not a guy I met two weeks ago. Think of a girl, damn it!_

No matter how hard he tried, every time it came up with Daisuke. He ran harder, to take his mind off, but nothing helped.

_I need a shower, an ice cold shower._

An image of Daisuke and Dark in a cold shower together appeared.

_Stupid subconscious…_

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

THUMP

Dark had just returned home and was about to open the door when he heard the noise. He turned to find the boy still there, but he

had fallen over.

"Ugh…" Daisuke's face was flushed, and beads of sweat trickled down his forehead. Dark rushed over and felt his head.

_Shit, he's burning!_

Daisuke awoke to find that he was in his house. He tried to sit up, but a pounding headache refused to let him up. He felt a cold

towel on his forehead.

"I wouldn't get up if I were you. Your fever's only died down a little. Here, drink it."

A cup was pressed into Daisuke's lips. He gratefully took the cool water, sipping quietly.

After a moment, his sight began to become clearer and he could make out the man in front of him.

"Dark? You've been taking care of me?" his voice came out raspy and dry.

Dark's cheeks tinged a bit. "It's only because I don't want a dead kid in my yard."

"I'm not a kid…" He tried to retort with an angry shout but it came out feeble and meek.

Dark tried to suppress a smile. Daisuke was kind of cute…in an annoying kind of way. He cleared his throat. "Here's a thermos of

broth. When you're hungry, just open it."

He stood up and began to walk out.

"Where are you going?" Daisuke had a confused expression.

"Out."

The redhead gave a small "hmph" and glared at Dark's retreating figure. Overcome with sleepiness again, he yawned and pulled the

covers over him.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

At a secluded restaurant, Dark absently twirled his fork as he waited for his date. At the soft opening and closing of the door, he

looked up to see a young woman of 23, dressed in a soft pink dress. Her brown hair framed her fair visage. A shy smile graced her

lips as she saw her date. (A/N I nearly gagged writing that.)

"Hi, Dark."

_You know, I think Daisuke's cuter…Wait, that's not right. Risa's gorgeous, the kid pales in comparison to her. Right? _

"Ah, um, waitress!" Dark fidgeted with his collar. When she came over, he whispered quietly into her ear. She nodded and as soon

as she was in the kitchen she began to gush to her co-workers. She held up an exquisite Princess-cut diamond ring.

"Look at this! Dark wants us to put it in the lady's dessert!"

"It's beautiful! I wonder how much it is!"

They all crowded around and took pictures of the ring with their cell phones.

Outside, Dark and Risa were reminiscing over their childhood while feasting on an . Then a ringing came from Risa's clutch.

"Moshi moshi, this is Risa. Now? Yes, I understand. I'm sorry Dark, I have to go to work."

Dark was troubled. "Can't you at least stay for dessert? They're bringing it out any minute now!"

Risa shook her head. "We'll catch up later, okay? Bye!"

With that, she walked out, leaving a heartbroken actor in her wake.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hi again! I personally think this chapter is the crappiest so far. I was sick while I wrote this, so my mind was all

fuzzy. I hate Risa. If I didn't have any self control, she'd be dead in this chapter. But then my story would be really screwed so she

lives…for now. Now, I need to get a response from you readers. What do you guys want the pairings to be? I'm pretty sure I'm

sticking with DarkxDai, but your feedback can change that. I'm really looking for secondary pairings, though, like SatoshixKrad,

or whatever pairing you guys want. So, review, people!

Ja ne,

Vi


	7. Awfully Familiar

Guardian Gates: Awfully Familiar

Disclaimer: I'm running out of weird and different ways to say that I in no way own DNAngel so…Oh wait, I just said it.

Warning: Language, shounen-ai, yaoi

------------------------------

Heavy lids opened to reveal sleep-dulled garnet eyes. Daisuke gave a soft yawn and settled himself deeper into the warm blankets.

And the strong arms that wrapped around him.

_What the—_

He quietly turned over to see a handsome sleeping face, stray locks covering parts of it. Unwittingly, Daisuke once again studied

the actor's features: The thick lashes, the regal nose, the cheeks, and—and the soft lips. Daisuke blushed and looked down, only to

find the actor's bare chest. His cheeks flared. Then realization hit him.

What were they doing in bed together?

"Ano, Dark?" He prodded Dark slightly. "Dark?" His words only made the actor tighten his grip and made himself blush even

deeper. "Dark!"

"Five more minutes, Krad, I don't need to be at the press conference yet..." He nuzzled his face into Daisuke's hair. "Nice

pillows…so soft…smell like…strawberries…" He drifted off with a dreamy look on his face.

"DARK!"

Dark yelped as he fell off the bed. Unfortunately, his arm was still wrapped around Daisuke, taking the little artist with him. Dark

just stared for a moment before giving Daisuke a greeting.

"Ohayo." Daisuke was just too cute in the mornings, his naturally spiky hair even more ruffled than usual. Daisuke's already

burning face became an unhealthy shade of red.

"Dark? Why were you in bed with me?"

Now it was Dark's turn to blush.

_What was I doing there?"_

Then, remembrances of the night before began to pound themselves back in.

"I…I came home late last night, and I was really tired. I just sort of forgot you were there and went to bed."

His answer was only half-true. He did come home late, but he knew full well there was a redhead in the king-sized bed. After

stripping down to his boxers, he had crawled into bed and stared at Daisuke's sleeping form, not really thinking about the boy, but

the

Fortunately for Dark, Daisuke accepted his answer

"Okay…Would you mind if I got off you?"

Dark gave a small smirk. "Actually, I would mind…I would mind a lot." His voice was quiet and almost seductive. Daisuke

shivered. In disgust, fear, or pleasure, no one could really be sure of.

"Pervert." He pushed off Dark's chest, and stood. "I'm going to go downstairs, alright?" Dark only

nodded.

Once the door closed behind the redhead, Dark sighed in relief.

_Why am I so attracted to him? What's going on? Ah, what the hell, I'll think about that later. I'm going for a run._

Dressing simply in black sweatpants and a red hoodie, he walked downstairs.

"I'm going out."

"Alright. Be careful." Daisuke was busily rummaging through things in the kitchen, a red apron firmly secured around his waist.

Dark paused for a moment as he thought how familiar this seemed to him. He shook his head, and walked out the door.

------------------------------

Once at a nice set pace, Dark allowed his mind to wander.

_What's going on with me? I've been in love with Risa since middle school and now, all of a sudden I'm strongly attracted to _

_some kid! I've been through this time and time again, and still. Is it possible that I- that I lo-_

"Oof!" He had run right into a young woman. Rubbing his head as he stood to help her up, he stopped short when he realized who

it was. She had a very familiar face, but her hair was cropped short, just around the nape of her neck. They stared at each other with

wide eyes.

"Riku?"

"Dark?"

"What are you doing here? I thought you were in the U.S somewhere, working with a professional!"

Riku flashed a grin. "Yeah, he taught me two awesome new serves, I'll be sure to kick your can this time!"

"Are you sure? I'm sure you wouldn't want the news to leak out that Riku Harada, star tennis player, was beaten by Dark Mousy,

twice."

Riku frowned. "Then I'd just tell them that you proposed to my sister! By the way, how'd it go?"

Dark paled. "Riku? Would you like to take a jog with me? I've got a lot to tell."

------------------------------

Dark and Riku were walking to Guardian Gates as Dark quietly finished his story. Riku could only stare.

"You mean you don't love my sister anymore?"

Dark shook his head. "I don't know what to think." He felt a reassuring one-armed hug.

"Well, whoever you love, remember I'm behind you 100. I'm your second-best friend, after Krad, of course."

Dark chuckled. "Whoever said you, or Krad, were my friends?" That earned him a punch in the shoulder. They walked into Dark's

house to find an intoxicating aroma. Daisuke was at the table, reading the newspaper. He looked up.

"Hi Dark! Breakfast's on the table. Who's this?"

"I'm Riku Harada. It's nice to meet you Niwa-kun. Dark's told me so much about you. Or at least what he knows about you." She

held out a hand, which Daisuke gladly took. There was an air around her that made her easily liked.

"Nice to meet you too, Harada-san. Would you like some breakfast? I'm sure you're hungry."

Dark waved his hands in the air. "What am I over here? Chopped liver? I'm hungry! Feed me!" Daisuke and Riku both snorted and

walked to the kitchen, Dark trailing like a little puppy.

"Wow, Niwa-kun, you cook better than Risa!"

"That's an insult, Risa can't cook a damn."

"Shut up Dark. Fine, I'll rephrase it. You cook better than Dark."

"Nuh-uh. I'm the best cook there is. Except for my mom, she's the one that taught me."

"Wow, you actually respect your elders! I'm surprised Dark, I think I'll go call the tabloids. I can see the headlines: DARK

MOUSY HAS A HEART" She gestured with her arms for effect.

The two continued to bicker while Daisuke just sat there, quietly enjoying their company.

Finally, Dark had to cross his arms and pout. "Fine, Daisuke can cook. God Riku, is it possible for you to lose any argument?"

Riku just grinned and continued eating. When she finished, her eyes lit up, as if she had some devious plan in her mind. "Hey

Niwa-kun? Dark? Would you two like to come to the party a friend of mine is hosting tonight at the Lounge? It'll be high-profile,

so there'll be no paparazzi, and yet casual, so you won't have to go all-out. So, will you come?"

Daisuke blushed. "I-I don't know, I haven't known you two for long and all of a sudden going to a party and—"

"Nonsense! You're going and that's final!" The voice was, surprisingly not Riku's but Dark's. Realizing what he just said, he

recovered. "It's because you probably don't have a social life, that's all." Daisuke had no way to retort, as it was true.

Riku looked at her cell phone. "Crap, it's eleven already! I have a match at twelve! Haru's going to kill me! I'm sorry guys, I've got

to go!"

Daisuke and Dark returned the goodbye as they watched her sprint out the door.

Daisuke turned over to Dark. "Harada-san seems like a kind person."

"She is. The only problem with her is that she's too damn persistent."

Suddenly, for no reason at all, Dark remembered what was so familiar about him and Daisuke when he went out for a run. They

were like his parents! Daisuke as the ever busy housewife, Dark as the working man. He blushed and rubbed his temples.

_Where's an aspirin when you need one?_

------------------------------

He he, I've decided to stop here because I'm getting sleepy. Stupid editor won't let me add a ruler anymore, so I've got to resort to these dashes. Grr. As an extra side ramble, the two new serves that Riku supposedly learned were ones I learned myself: the kick serve and as my instuctor calls it, "the fake-out serve." They're pretty cool. Next chapter will be the party and where things begin to get interesting. If I stop dragging the damn story out. I'm pretty sure you'll all want to kill Risa even more than you do now after the next one. I love every single one of you for reviewing and reading. You're like steroids for my ego. Don't worry, it'll never compare to Dark's.

Dark: Hey! I resent that!

Vi: You love Daisuke!

Dark: No I don't! Do I? Let's compare the pros and cons. Daisuke's cute, Risa's pretty. (continues muttering)

Um well, I'm going to go before Dark realizes my last comment has nothing to do with the subject. Hope to see some reviews!

Ja ne,

Vi


	8. Party Part I

Guardian Gates: Party Part I

Disclaimer: J epo'u pxo EOBohfm. Ha ha, figure that out, you smarty-pants lawyers! Actually, it's really easy to figure out, but whatever.

Warnings: AU, shounen ai, language, crappy writing

---------------------------------------------

Daisuke was trying to cope with the fact that his home was gone, and that he had to move on. He quietly walked around the upper

floor, standing at each doorway, slowly remembering every memory he had ever had in that room, stored it away, and moved onto

the next. He stared the longest at his studio room. This was the place where he had done what he loved most in the world, with and

for the people he loved most. He slowly slid down to the floor and hugged his knees to his chest, tipped his head up, and closed his

eyes.

_I guess, after tonight, I'll leave Azumano. I'll go to the party to humor Riku, and leave when she's not looking. That'll be easy, _

_I'm sure she has other people to entertain, important people. She won't have time for people who are secretly famous artists._

Daisuke chuckled softly. The irony of his last thought…he shook his head and sighed.

---------------------------------------------

Dark, on the other hand, was sitting at the table, playing Sudoku puzzle after puzzle. For some very odd reason, he was very

addicted to this number puzzle. Krad had gotten him hooked on the game a year ago when Dark just happened to feel like playing

the "Are we there yet?" game on the way to New Zealand for one of his films. Sadly though, his obsession was banned from all

sets, as he had a tendency to forget that he actually had work to do. That, and everyone else crowded around him to give out

pointers.

"There's a 7, 4, 1, and 9 left for this one and there's a seven here and a nine there, so 1 or 4 for this box and a definite seven over

here so…kuso!"

Daisuke, who had just walked in, raised his eyebrows questioningly. Dark, not wanting to explain his Sudoku obsession, said the

first thing that came into his mind. "Bless you!"

"Nani?" Daisuke was beginning to get a tad confused. Then he remembered why he was in there in the first place. "Uh, Dark, I'm

just wanted to say goodbye now because I'm sure you'll be busy at the party. I'll leave soon after, I promise." He turned and began

to walk out.

"Wait!" Dark cursed inwardly.

_Always think before you speak, you baka! Now I have to make up some way the kid can stay here, damn it!_

"How about, you um, work for me?" Dark spluttered.

Daisuke began to fume. "Why would I want to do that?"

"I mean, that is to say, you do errands and stuff for me, I pay you, you can use it to buy your house back! I'll pay you a handsome

sum, and you'll have your house back in…6 months. You can have the guest room, because I've taken a liking to the master

room."

Daisuke scratched his head. "But then, why'd you buy it if you're going to sell it back to me?"

"I didn't buy it. Krad did. This house isn't important to me."

"Oh. What kind of errands?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

Daisuke crossed his arms and furrowed his brows in frustration.

_I'm not sure if I want to work for this guy for six months, but if it means getting Guardian Gates, back then…_

"I'll do it."

"Good. You can start by cleaning the whole house top to bottom."

"NANI?"

Dark smirked. This was going to be fun.

---------------------------------------------

FIVE HOURS LATER

Daisuke smiled triumphantly as he stared at the sparkling house. He had finished the laundry and ironed Dark's GIANT wardrobe,

dusted all the rooms, vacuumed, swept, mopped, washed the dishes, and cleaned those blasted full-length windows. The baka Dark

just had to have a split personality, being kind one moment, and forcing Daisuke to be his maid the next. Grumbling, Daisuke took

the mop and began jabbing aimlessly at the air, imagining it to be a certain violet eyed actor.

_Take that you baka!_

Upstairs, Dark was pacing in his bedroom.

_What to wear? What to say? What to do? If this is Riku and her friend's party, Risa's sure to be there! Damn it! I've got to find _

_some clothes!_

Daisuke finally tired of his "Whack Imaginary Dark Game" so he went upstairs to take a shower before the party. Staring at the

floor, he opened the door to find—a naked Dark getting out. They stared at each other for a minute until…

"GET OUT!"

Daisuke didn't spend any time dallying as he darted out and shut the door behind him.

---------------------------------------------

After that little episode, Daisuke finally got his shower and changed. He wore a deep blue hoodie and khaki cargo pants while Dark

wore a simple red tee and black slacks. One of Dark's many random philosophies was "Never leave the house without black."

The ride to the party was fairly quiet, with the occasional shared glance and blush.

As soon as they got there, Dark took off immediately. Daisuke stood there sheepishly, pretending to look for someone he knew.

"Niwa-kun! I'm so glad you came!"

Riku snaked her way through the crowd and gave Daisuke a hug. Daisuke laughed quietly. But then, he saw a peculiar sight. A girl

with the exact same facial features as Riku, but her hair was a little darker and longer. She wore a black, slinky dress, which

contrasted with Riku's casual but elegant white tank top and jeans. Riku turned to see who Daisuke was gawking at confusedly.

She gave a tinkly laugh.

"Oh, now I get it! That's my twin sister, Risa. Oi, Risa, get over here." The other girl turned and walked over with poise. "Risa,

this is Daisuke. He's living with Dark."

Risa sniffed and turned her nose up just slightly. "I'm so glad to meet you. Why have I not heard about you from Dark before?"

"Oh, we just started living together. He'll be living in my home for six months."

_At least, I hope it'll be six months._

Risa relaxed a little. "Oh. We'll there's someone I must go find. Excuse me."

Daisuke looked at Riku questioningly. Riku, upset that her sister didn't have any common courtesy, apologized profusely. Daisuke

assured the copper-haired girl that her sister was having a bad day. Still, he couldn't help but have a strange, unnerving feeling that

she would be the one of the many problems set in store for him...

---------------------------------------------

GOMEN, MINNA-SAN! I've been crazy busy ever since school started. Homework, volleyball practices and games, tennis lessons, Model UN, helping my friend in Student Government campaigns, the list goes on and on. I decided to cut the chapter in half, so you guys won't be left with nothing for like ever. I don't know when I'll finish Part II, but hopefully it'll be soon. On a side note, DNAngel volume 11 or so is coming out tomorrow at the Borders near me! Yay! But tomorrow's 9-11, so I guess I shouldn't be super hyper tomorrow. Hope y'all can forgive me for the late update!

Jan ne,

Vi


	9. Party Part II

Party Part II

Disclaimer: Giant spiders are cute and cuddly, and pink. There, that proves that I am not of sound mind to own anything, much less a manga/anime.

Warning: Crappy writing, language, shounen ai, and yaoi

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Dark was walking around trying to hide his anxiousness with his usual cocky strut. Ironically, for an actor, Dark was doing a

horrible job acting. If you paid close attention, you could see that his movements were halted, and the confident look in his eyes

would flicker, and reveal his edginess. Of course, no one paid attention to his feelings, just his outer appearance. They would look

at his face, but see nothing more than that, a handsome one. No one bothered to care at all. They never bothered.

Then, he spotted long tresses of brown hair in the large crowd. Dark followed her, never suspecting that fate was not on his side

that night. Or maybe it was.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Daisuke was talking animatedly with Riku and her group of friends. Though he never had many social experiences before,

everyone was drawn to his radiance. Somehow, though, the conversation had drawn to famous contemporary artists.

"I say Li is the best artist of today."

"No, it's Katayama!"

"I think it's Kokuyoku!" Everyone nodded and agreed.

A stocky man piped up, "Have you heard? They say Yukio Sawamura isn't Kokuyoku after all! It was just a publicity stunt!"

"I knew it!" Riku laughed giddily. "All of you owe me!"

A chorus of sighs echoed throughout the group.

A black-haired girl grumbled. "Damn you and your intuition, Riku Harada." She pulled out some money from her purse.

Riku only smiled broader. "You just need to look at his posture. After living with Risa and her tarot reading and all those

superstitions, I picked up some pointers. One's posture reflects everything that you are. Yukio doesn't have an ounce of artistry.

He doesn't look like an artist."

The black haired girl spoke again. "If he doesn't, then who does?"

Riku looked around, looking at everyone closely. "Daisuke does! Are you an artist, Daisuke?"

The poor redhead pulled at his collar. "Well, I do freelance."

"Maybe you can show us your art sometime." The stocky man laughed. "For all we know, you could be Kokuyoku!"

Daisuke chuckled nervously. "Yeah, maybe I am."

He leaned back, hoping the Kokuyoku conversation would end soon.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Satoshi was bored. He ordered another drink as he glanced lazily at the surrounding people. This party wasn't even worth his time.

Stupid, chatty girls whose IQs ranged between mustard seeds to grains of rice, and men who had nothing better to do than to hit on

the first person that walked by. If he hadn't had to meet up with Dark's producer, he'd be at home, sleeping.

Krad.

He was…interesting. Long blonde hair and golden eyes would certainly set you apart in a crowd. But he held intelligent

conversations and managed to keep Satoshi's interest for at least half an hour. Not as long as that redhead though.

Daisuke was a completely different story. Bubbly, optimistic, and warm, he was the complete opposite of Satoshi's cold

demeanor. You'd never think those two could get along at all. But, just that week with Daisuke in Italy was a week of

contentment, as brief as it was. Satoshi sighed slightly. He'd probably never see that redhead again.

"Hiwatari-kun!" Satoshi winced at the high pitched screech. He had a pretty good idea who it was, but he desperately hoped

otherwise. He took a deep breath, and opened his eyes.

It was a group of girls. It was kind of odd that a producer would have a fan club, but when you had looks like Satoshi, it was kind

of hard not to have one. He waved a hand to the bartender, who immediately understood: **Get me something strong, very, very **

**strong.**

"Hiwatari-kun, we were wondering: could we get a part in your next movie?"

_Don't you mean: could we get in your pants?_

"I'm sorry ladies, I'm afraid we've already finished casting. Besides, I'm only the producer, I have little say in the casting."

Actually, anything that happened in a movie he produced would have to go through him, but anything to get rid of these girls. They

slumped away dejectedly. The bartender, who had just finished mixing the crystal eyed producer's drink, set it down gently and

walked off.

"Hiwatari-kun!" Satoshi took this opportunity to take a grateful sip before he'd have to face hell again. But what he was expecting

was not at all what he saw.

"Harada-san? I didn't know you were here."

Risa giggled. "My sister helped plan the party, of course I'd be here! But why are you here?"

"Business."

Risa's face fell. "Oh. Will you come with me to a private room? It's about the costumes for the movie, and I'd prefer to keep it a

surprise to everyone else."

Satoshi reluctantly followed the coffee-eyed girl into a room.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Dark prowled his way through the crowd as best he could. Most of the people here were celebrities as well, but sometimes there

were…others. He bobbed and weaved, occasionally having to hunch over and hide his vibrant plum locks. Finally, he reached his

destination. He wrapped his fingers around the doorknob, but then he heard muffled noises inside.

"I-I-I don't know how to say this, but, um…"

"Does this have anything to do with costumes for the movie, Harada-san?"

_Costumes? Risa's doing costumes for a movie? Why didn't she tell me?_

"I think I love you!"

_WHAT THE HELL?_

That was the thought of both on the opposite sides of the door.

Satoshi took off his glasses and rubbed away the breath that had misted them over. "I'm sorry, Harada-san, but is this a joke?"

"No! I think I love you! I don't know when it started, but I would do anything if you said you felt the same!"

"Aren't you dating Dark Mousy?"

Risa gave Satoshi a sly smile, one that made his very insides shiver. "Him? He's a nice friend, I guess. I've been dating Dark so I

can get a boost in this industry."

Dark gripped the doorknob until his knuckles were a chalky white.

Satoshi smiled inwardly. _And I'm sure you don't want to use me the same way you're using him. Poor man. _"I'm sorry Harada-

san, I'm afraid I don't feel the same way."

Risa, eyes brimming with tears, pushed a stray hair out of her eyes, walked over to the door, carrying poise only she could pull off

after a rejection. "I understand."

She opened the door and walked out, muttering a soft apology to the tall blonde man trying to get into the room. The actor who

had been eavesdropping earlier was gone, taking a clueless redhead with him.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Well, it's real short, but I'm brain dead right now. Thankfully, in this huge time gap, I've been able to plan out the next three

chapters, so hopefully, I'll be able to update those soon. Love y'all for reviewing!

Ja ne,

Vi


	10. Midnight Musings

Guardian Gates: Midnight Musings

Disclaimer: I don't own DNAngel, but I own the game of volleyball. Oh yes I do. Fear my killer serve! Actually, don't, because my serve has been pretty bad as of late.

Warnings: You should know by this chapter, people!

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

A figure slinked his way along the hallway, taking soft, almost airy, steps. Eyes lit up when he found his destination. Tip-toeing across, He gently placed his long fingers on the doorknob, turned it, and pushed.

It opened without a sound, save for a barely audible click.

Delicate hands fumbled in the dark, until they found small tubes. Deciding to go with his instincts, he grabbed four random tubes, walked over to his easel, and began to paint. The only sound was his soft breathing, and the strokes that flew across the canvas. The brush glinted what little light shone through the window.

Canvas, brush, and paint wafted subtly throughout the room, leading the artist into nostalgia, back to days when he colored with crayons and show off his creations to the world, and his mother and father would smile warmly, his grandpa lightly teasing him and apologizing immediately after the boy's eyes began to water. He thought about days long before the heavens took his family, before his pseudonym, before a cocky and arrogant (albeit handsome) actor took over his home.

A while later, he put his brush back. It made a clatter as it connected with the case. He walked over to the light switch and turned it on.

Eyes widened slightly at the sight of his work.

It was an image of a road, split neatly in the middle, leading to two different scenes. On one side, a calm blue stream with a bright clear sky. On the other, a large haze of a dark purple covered the road.

_How odd._

Daisuke had often drawn paintings like this, ones that reflected the polarity of humans and life. But this, this was different. It felt like his first painting. Like every fiber of his being had been painted on canvas, left out for him to ponder upon.

_An omen._

However random the thought, that thought somehow, seemed to fit this painting. Sometime, he'd be forced to take this path.

Now, for some, it would be obvious which road to choose. You would always take the safe road, the content one.

But Daisuke Niwa had always been entranced by the unknown. When he was younger, he'd always cower under the covers when Takeshi would spin a ghastly yarn. And yet, in his fear, he was asking for more. His terror signaled Takeshi to continue, to make it more and more horrifying. He knew this, even at a young age. It would have been easy for him to be calm about it all, to look and sigh nonchalantly. But, as his mother always told him, curiosity killed the cat. And yet…

_Satisfaction brought it back._

Daisuke shook his head. He'd go back to this later.

Grabbing a coverlet, he put his artwork in an adjoining walk-in closet, which was disguised to look like part of the wall and it had a lock on it.

With a great yawn, he walked out of the room.

Never remembering to lock the disguised closet.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!**

A hand lazily drifted over to the alarm clock, and wrapped itself around the clock. The hand then proceeded to chuck the clock at the wall, where it began to blare even more incessantly.

"Alright, alright, I'm up! God!"

A droopy redhead appeared from under the covers and looked around. He blinked, once, twice, and then three times and then got out of bed with a loud thump.

Dressing comfortably, he walked downstairs, only to find…

Nothing.

There was no cup of coffee on the table with a newspaper neatly placed next to it. The backdoor wasn't unlocked as it was yesterday to let Dark in from his daily run.

It had only been a few weeks since Daisuke had gained a new roommate, but Daisuke felt so used to the normal routine that he couldn't really remember how life was before Dark's arrival. Daisuke would grudgingly make breakfast while Dark went out for his morning run, Dark would return and eat, complain about how crappy Daisuke cooked (although he always took a second helping), change, and go out for work. Daisuke, in the meantime, would do Dark's incredulously long list of chores, and when he was finished, he would go to his makeshift studio, and paint.

But this slight change felt so different, so foreign. It was like his world was now slightly tilted on its axis just because Dark wasn't there.

_Oh well. Less to do._

Daisuke bobbed over to the refrigerator, expecting the usual list. But there was nothing.

He looked under the refrigerator, on the counter, even the cupboards, but there was no sign of a list. Daisuke began to feel miffed, although he knew he should be ecstatic he had none of those time-wasting chores. Yet, he enjoyed the work, strangely, he felt like he was cleaning up yesterday's mistakes and sorrows, making a clean slate for himself.

Daisuke shrugged, and walked back up the stairs, planning to send another picture to the museum.

He laughed. That Kokuyoku impostor, Yukio Sawamura, had been discovered after he couldn't explain the little note that Daisuke attached to the most recent painting he sent in. The note went a little bit like this:

Sawamura-san,

I am humbly flattered that you enjoy my paintings well enough that you would impersonate me. It's always nice to know people enjoy my work. However, I would prefer to present myself to the public when the time is appropriate, rather than have someone representing me. Actually, I may never find an appropriate time to reveal myself, but that gives you no right to pretend that you are me. I'm sorry that I must tell you this in such a blunt way, but I fear that I cannot relate my thoughts to you in any other way. Good luck with your next publicity stunt!

Kokuyoku

Daisuke had fervently blushed after he had sent the letter in. He knew he would never be able to tell the man in real life, but when he painted, he actually did become Kokuyoku, the mysterious artist with the ability to pierce one's very soul with a single stroke. And for one thing, Kokuyoku was not afraid to speak up. Daisuke's politeness, however, prevented Kokuyoku from writing an extremely rude and blunt letter.

Daisuke sighed, and realized he had reached the top of the stairs. He took a left walked down the hallway past the bathroom and Dark's bedroom, then opened the door to his studio. He saw a messy mop of violet hair atop a handsome face with an expression that looked like amazement and anger.

"**Why didn't you tell me you're Kokuyoku?"**

_Shit. _

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

I'm so sorry I haven't updated for over a month, but I'm sure y'all understand my problems: I'm a girl who's going to school. I would love to write like lightning and publish these rapidly like other authors, and still have it turn out amazing. But, I write so slowly and they never turn out the way I want it to. It's not descriptive, and it's WAY too short for my taste. I guess that's why I'm here though, to improve my writing, ne? Thanks to all of you who have put up with me! Hope to see you soon!

Ja ne,

Vi


	11. Complete Confusion

Guardian Gates: Complete Confusion

Disclaimer: Yo no tengo dinero suficiente comprar DNAngel. Ahora, deja me solo! Tee hee, yo hablo como una estudiante de sexto grado. Es muy divertido, no?

Warnings: The normal, people

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

"Why didn't you tell me you were Kokuyoku?"

_Shit._

"N-Nani? What do you m-mean?" Daisuke tried to keep a calm and reserved attitude, but all he wanted was to run out of the house and move to someplace like Siberia. Siberia wasn't that bad this time of year…cold, sure, but it didn't have any Dark Mousy's in the area…or at least Daisuke hoped so.

Dark gestured to the closet full of artwork, all neatly signed in the corner, Kokuyoku. "How do you explain all of this?"

"Umm, umm," Daisuke was at wits' end. "I am a really big fan of Kokuyoku!"

_Nice job, almighty eloquent one. Now he's going to think you're a stalker._

Dark walked over to Daisuke, slowly backing the redhead into a wall. "Yeah, right. Daisuke, you just told me a few days ago your favorite artist was Monet. If it was Kokuyoku, why would you hide it?"

_He remembers that? Wow, I've been underestimating this guy's brain. Maybe he upgraded from a mustard seed to a pea._

Daisuke attempted another excuse. "This is my mother's collection!"

"Kokuyoku appeared after your mother died! Stop beating around the bush and just say it!"

"Say what?"

"Say it!"

"Fine. I'm Kokuyoku! I'm a reclusive artist! That's why I didn't tell you! I'm reclusive, Dark, can you comprehend the meaning?" Daisuke suddenly noticed his surroundings. Behind him was a wall, to the right a tanned arm, to the left another tanned arm, and in front of him…

Dark's chiseled complexion.

Daisuke was analyzing the situation. The atmosphere was hot, his heart skyrocketed to the next galaxy, and he really needed some air. Daisuke promptly decided he was coming down with something, like the flu with an asthma attack on the side.

_You sure it's the flu? It might be—_

Daisuke refused to finish that thought.

_Lovesickness._

Kuso.

Dark realized their position as well, and he couldn't help but notice Daisuke's squirming.

He smirked.

"Now, was that so hard?" he whispered.

Daisuke gulped. "I-I-Iei…."

"I thought so."

Daisuke sighed. The worst part was over.

Dark, however, wasn't done yet. "But, for lying to me, you owe me."

"Owe you what?"

"A kiss."

"**NAN—" **

Daisuke was rudely interrupted by Dark's lips. That baka had the nerve! But, those lips were a lot softer than he remembered. The sensation was like eating a smooth dark chocolate truffle. Daisuke couldn't help but return the kiss…just a little bit.

Dark broke away, smiling. It looked erratic, though, like it didn't match the rest of his face. "I'll see you later, Dai-chan!" He walked off, leaving an extremely confused Daisuke. The redhead coked his head to the side, and large garnet eyes became even wider.

"**DARK, YOU BAKA!"**

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Dark was getting to his delayed morning run. But this time, he ran harder than he ever had before. He finally slowed to a walk, before he stopped altogether. He sat down on the crystalline sand. He picked up a handful, letting fall back through the spaces between his fingers. He sighed.

He couldn't understand what was going on. After the party, Dark had become sulky and reclusive. He felt betrayed and angry. Most of all, he was heartbroken. Risa called his cell numerous times, but he never picked up. Daisuke, although he had strongly disliked Dark, tried to cheer the man up.

The funny thing was, the little redhead succeeded.

The comforting smiles, the bubbly laughs, and the adorable pouts began to bring a smile to Dark's own face once more.

He hated to admit it, but the smiles did make him happier. Every time he saw the younger one, he couldn't help but smile inwardly. Never outwardly, though. It would ruin their current "relationship." That kiss they just shared was just teasing. Daisuke was just a cool, new, friend. He wouldn't, couldn't see Daisuke more than a good friend, because…

_He was still in love with Risa._

She was a two-timing, backstabbing, sluttish, little bitch, and Dark still yearned to see her face. He couldn't bear to leave behind all of those childhood years, all that merciless teasing in grade school, the small little favors in college, and the recent relationship. He always loved to see her smile.

_So…the question is…whose smile would you rather see, Dark? Daisuke's or Risa's?_

"It's obvious that I would pick Risa…wouldn't I?"

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

"He's late…" Satoshi drummed his fingers on the table, his coffee untouched.

Krad and Satoshi were _supposed_ to be having a meeting to finish up all of the technical things before they could begin the movie, but Krad decided to be late today, out of all days.

Satoshi ignored the numerous stares, points, and giggles, from the girls at the cash register. One exceptionally brave one asked if he needed more coffee. Not in a mood to be even slightly polite, he stared at her until she blushed beet red and ran to the back room.

A little ding signaled the arrival of someone. Satoshi looked up. A tall man with outlandishly long blonde hair appeared, panting, as if he had been running. The girls who were fawning over Satoshi were now staring at both men, alternating every few minutes.

"Huh-huh-huh, sorry—I'm late—my car broke down."

Satoshi raised an eyebrow.

"I'll explain later. Let's get down to business." The blonde tried to compose himself. He flashed a disarming smile at the nearest waitress. "Would you be so kind as to get me a coffee?"

The girl giggled. "H-h-hai!" She scampered off. Satoshi raised both eyebrows this time.

Krad shrugged. "It's fun." He pulled out the chair across from the blue-eyed man. "So, are we ready?"

Satoshi stared coldly. "Hikari-san, the question is: Are you ready? I've been here for half an hour."

Krad cleared his throat. "Um, uh, alright, then, let's get down to business."

Satoshi smiled. Not like Krad's smile to the maid, more like a "that's-right-you-late-ass-wipe-shut-up-and-I-won't-kill-you-right-here" smile. Krad shivered.

_Note to self: Never be late for a meeting with a handsome, blue-haired, and generally polite man whose top traits are being punctual and being extremely intimidating when he wants to be._

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

After finishing all the cleaning (although Dark never gave him a list of chores), Daisuke proceeded to play his "Whack Imaginary Dark Game", which had become a routine for him. This time, though, he had a different reason for being annoyed with Dark.

_Stupid dimwit Dark, you just had to give me the flu, with an asthma attack on the side!_

Jab.

Yes, Daisuke was in denial and stuck with the flu story. After Harada-san's party, Dark had become very grumpy. Daisuke's mother, Emiko, had firmly engrained the idea of "cheering EVERYONE up when they're down", so Daisuke began the quest to bring Dark away from the…dark.

_I hate unintentional puns…_

Poke.

During that time, Daisuke began to see Dark in a different light.

_STUPID DARK! WHY MUST YOU HAVE A NAME THAT'S SO EASY TO USE IN A PUN!_

Stab. Jab. Stab. Stab. Jab.

Nowadays, Dark's smirks weren't as annoying as they were before, his teasing not as harsh; especially not the latest one…Daisuke put the broom to his side and lightly touched his lips. His lips tingled, remembering the sensation. He shook his head, erasing the feeling from his mind. Curved eyebrows knit together, and he picked up the broom again, continuing to jab random parts of the air.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

"Harada wins the match, six-four, against Yamagato! What an impressive display between the two opponents!"

A woman with coppery cropped hair lifted her dark blue visor, revealing glittering brown eyes. She walked up to the net with a graceful composure, and shook hands with her opponent, a woman with long black hair tied in a ponytail. They smiled at one another.

The black-haired woman, Yamagato Natsu, spoke first. "It's been a thrill playing with you again, Riku-chan."

"Same here, Natsu-chan. One of my reasons to go to America was to find a way to beat you, if only just once." Riku brushed a bit of hair off of her face.

Natsu laughed. "Too bad that all that work is going to be wasted, because this is the last game you will win against me!"

Riku frowned jokingly. "I'll get you for that!"

The two shared a laugh and a hug before they parted, Natsu went to her loving fiancé, and Riku to her sister. Risa was staring at her nails, lips in a firm pout.

"That took forever! Everyone's gone! You didn't have to take all that time talking. Why do you like that Yamagato girl anyway? She has no sense of, well, anything! Just look at her fiancé—" She was cut off by a glare from her sister.

Riku put her hands on her hips. "Risa, Kyo is a very kind man, it doesn't matter what he looks like, as long as he cares for Natsu, he's all right in my book. I didn't bring you here to ridicule one of my closest and oldest friends. I wanted to try and give you a break after you'd been sulking over—"

"Shut up! Shut up! I don't need to hear it! Just go away!" Risa covered her ears with her hands, tears spilling out in large beads. Riku's eyes broadened, but quickly narrowed, angrily trying to hold back salty tears.

"If that's the way you want it, then fine! You can get your own ride home!" The copper-haired girl stomped off.

Risa sobbed quietly, sitting at the bleachers, brown eyes blank and unfocused.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Hi people! I hope this is long enough. I tried to extend it as much as I could.

My next chapter will take longer to update, because my best friend is having some family issues, and I'll be on a short hiatus. She needs some support more than ever before, and I'll make sure that I'm always available for her. But don't worry, GG will be worked on, if only in my mind.

The last part of this chapter seems unnecessary, but it's just setting the stage for the Harada sisters' relationship in future chapters. I don't think Natsu will appear anymore in the future, except for some rare cases.

Anyway, hope y'all enjoyed this chapter!

Ja ne,

Vi


	12. Unwavering Resolutions

Guardian Gates: Unwavering Resolutions

Disclaimer: My name is Vi, I don't have money for a phone,

So it's quite clear that DNAngel I do not own.

Warnings: There's all the normal: some language, some shounen ai, and the usual dose of weird humor.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Riku stormed onto the nearly empty parking lot and walked over to her small electric blue Mini Cooper. Riku, while traveling abroad, had picked up a fondness for the tiny cars and bought one for herself. But for the moment, she was _not _in the mood to appreciate her car. She jammed the key into the lock and turned it forcefully. Although she was extremely tired from her game, it didn't stop her from nearly tearing off the door and slamming it closed with the same amount of ferocity as she gave in an especially difficult tennis match. Getting out of the parking lot and onto the road, she began to fume.

Riku has always been the caring older sister. In primary school, she split her lunch with the younger girl. Riku had stayed very fit and trim during junior high, running around campus delivering and receiving love notes between Risa and her beau of the week. High school was more subdued. Those years, she had quietly watched Risa finally notice Dark's feelings for her, which had manifested when the twins were ten years old, Dark twelve years. She was the matchmaker of sorts, giving Dark advice behind the scenes, muttering nice things about Dark to Risa (although she didn't believe half of the things she said). After senior year though, she set off to America to train with tennis professionals, leaving Risa and Dark alone.

Working in America had been a thrill, and she had met a lot of people, some nice, some as rude as hell. She really did miss her old Japan and her little town though, where everybody was kind and caring, even if you didn't know one another. She called Risa regularly, patiently listening to the latest date between the two, Risa's contract with a fashion agency, or Risa's bawls over conflicting schedules.

When she came back, things had seemed no different than they were before, except that her friends had all gotten older. Dark was an accomplished actor, but Riku already knew that, as a few of his movies were released in the US. He was very good, but he didn't need to know she enjoyed watching him on the silver screen. Risa had done modeling for a few years, but now she was manager of a branch of a popular clothing line. Krad was Dark's manager/agent, and he was considerably good at it. Riku had established herself as a tennis player with natural aptitude. But none of their personalities changed. At least, that's what she thought at first.

The bole-haired athlete had only seen Risa when she first came back, and she couldn't rely on Risa's description of Dark; Risa saw it as her duty to describe her boyfriend as a living god. It wasn't until she had seen him on her run on the beach that she had realized what had happened while she was gone.

At first, he seemed the same. The same cockiness, the same dashing good looks (she would never admit that), the same perverted-ness, in general, he was the same old Dark.

Then he began to talk about Daisuke.

Although his voice was cocky and chiding, his eyes were softer. They were violets, usually curled and tight, that unfurled themselves a little, slowly beginning to show something inside.

It was true, Dark had the most expressive eyes, but he never showed his true feelings. Dark truly was the greatest actor, convincing all that what his eyes expressed was what he actually felt. But when he talked about Daisuke, Riku could tell that they're was something there, although she couldn't explain what it was exactly.

Anyway, Riku had met Daisuke, and found him to be a very, sweet, likable, person. As she thought about it, Daisuke seemed more like what Dark needed. He was Dark's opposite, and could easily cancel the actor out. Risa, on the hand, would only fan the flames.

Riku found out that Dark was angry at Risa, for reasons she didn't know. After a few weeks of watching the younger twin sulk and bawl, Riku went into understanding big-sister mode and tried to cheer her sister up. She practically dragged the girl to the tennis match, in hopes that Risa would cheer up…if just a little.

During breaks, Riku would look up and smile softly. Her sister was talking with other people, and she seemed happy. It wasn't until after the game that things began to get tense. She had almost mentioned Dark, and her sister had a tantrum like a little toddler. Riku was annoyed. She had been gone for years, and her sister was still as spoiled as before.

The tennis player sighed. It was partly her fault her sister ended up that way. She always succumbed to the pleading look on her sister's face. Riku just couldn't tell her sister when enough was enough. A resolved look overtook Riku's façade. She could try and make amends now. Riku had to tell Risa that she couldn't always be there.

She wouldn't go back for her sister now.

She couldn't.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Risa sat dejectedly on the bleachers, sobbing quietly. Just some time ago, she had a boyfriend, her business was becoming very successful, and everything was perfect.

Then she had met Satoshi Hiwatari. His looks were exotic, and he was so cold and stoic, like a prince of ice. No, he was the prince of snow; beautiful, pure, and cold. She wanted him.

_But what about Dark?_

Dark? He was handsome too, but frankly, he had become absolutely dreary as a boyfriend. He responded to her every whim, never anything otherwise. Sure, he surprised her with flowers at work, or he would cater her to an elegant dinner, but that was boring now. Those occasions were rare anyway; usually Dark just enjoyed taking those runs on the beach or staying home and sitting on the couch, working on a Sudoku puzzle. She knew Hiwatari-kun was different.

She knew he would do the same things, but instead of a bouquet at work, it'd be a single red rose. The elegant dinner would be more often, and always at a different place. They wouldn't take walks on the beach; they would dance under the ethereal moonlight to a silent music that resonated in their hearts with perfect harmony.

_But he didn't want you._

He did want her! He had to!

_What are you going to do if he doesn't?_

Risa sighed. She'd go back to Dark. How did that saying go? "If you can't love the one you want, love the one you have, until you can get the one you want." Or something like that. She didn't care. Risa had never gone day without a boyfriend.

_Until now._

She pushed back some of her chocolate hair from her face. If she wanted to get her life back on track, she'd need to get back together with Dark. She needed his fame for her business. Then she'd get Satoshi, and break up with Dark. She would have that dance under the moonlight, no matter the cost.

_Getting Dark back won't be easy._

She sighed again. Risa would have to take it slow, starting on the premise of being, "just friends". She'd work her way back into his heart. At the very least, she'll make sure she was seen with him. She just had to make sure not to get involved too much.

The fashion line owner fished out her bright pink RAZR from her purse. She stared at it for a minute, wondering if she should get it in another shade of pink, before she remembered the task at hand. She quickly punched in the numbers with deft, slender, fingers.

_Please, please, pick up Dark!_

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Baka, **

**Gone out to buy some groceries. Be back soon. **

**Don't: **

**Destroy the house**

**Throw a party**

**Have sex on my bed**

**Or any of those combined**

**Daisuke**

That was what greeted Dark at the front door when he returned home. He chuckled in a deep rich voice. "Nice of you to leave me a list of things to do, Daisuke." He took down the note and put it in his pocket. Then, "I'm Too Sexy" began playing. Dark pulled out his cell phone.

Krad Calling

Answer?

He flipped the phone open. "What do you want?"

"I want you—"

"Sorry Krad, but I only see you as a manager. I don't have any feelings for you. But it's not you, it's me. We're just not meant to be." Daisuke's note had put him in a good mood.

"Shut up Dark. I don't need to hear the world's most cliché 'rejection' quotes. Just get ready for filming in a week or so. I'll send the script over."

Dark pouted. "Thanks for spoiling my fun."

Dark could practically hear Krad grin. "It was my pleasure. Ja ne." Krad hung up with a click. The Tokyo purple-haired man opened the door and walked inside, contemplating which of the items in the letter he should execute first. But then, his cell phone began ringing. He sighed and flipped it open.

"Krad, you know you could have told me in _one_ conversation—"

"D-dark?" Sniffles could be heard on the other line. "It's R-risa."

The actor's breathed hitched in his throat. He knew he should hang up on her, but that pleading voice…

"Daijobu, Risa-chan?"

Risa smiled. He said Risa-_chan_! Things could still work out. "I'm at the tennis complex. Could you c-come pick me up?"

"Sure. I'll be there soon."

"Arigato, Dark."

Dark shook his head.

_I've forgiven Risa, so things will go back to normal, right? It has to go back._

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Daisuke was trekking out of the grocery store, arms full of paper bags, all of which were filled to the brim. Daisuke had a feeling that Dark ate an awful lot. If he didn't, then it'd be nice to see the tabloids when Dark put on a few pounds. He chuckled to himself. It was more likely that the apocalypse would arrive before Dark gained any body fat.

Then, he heard a distinctive voice behind him.

"But, you like, totally, promised to take me tomorrow!"

"I've got to cover a story though! You can go yourself!"

Vermilion eyes widened.

"Like, gag me with a spoon, why don't you! I thought you loved me!"

"I do!"

"Then take me there!"

"Fine!"

Daisuke turned around, only to see a scrap of umber hair before disappearing behind a corner.

_Was that who I think it was?_

If "there" was where he thought it was, the time for revenge would soon be at hand. Now, he wasn't one to exact revenge on people, but this was something that needed to be justified. Those needed to learn a lesson, and if was going to be learned the hard way…

_So be it._

An uncanny smirk appeared on Daisuke's face. He walked toward home, gaily ignoring the surprised and concerned looks he got from people as he passed by.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Running his hands idly through his hair, Satoshi patiently waited as cars were driving by at the intersection. He watched things walk by, slightly comprehending their existence.

_Import Car…Tourist…Busload of Tourists…Goth Loli Model…Blob of disarmingly red hair…Wait, red hair?_

As soon as it was okay, Satoshi drove across and slowed down next to the red haired man. It looked an awful lot like Daisuke Niwa, but the look on this person's face was just—absurd. The look on their face was similar to that of…

_Dark Mousy's smirk._

Cerulean eyes narrowed. He knew the redhead and the actor had met briefly met in Italy, but Satoshi couldn't help but dislike Dark, and he felt a strange feeling towards Daisuke. His hands tightened around the steering wheel. If that rat did anything to Daisuke, Satoshi would make sure Dark paid for it.

He pulled up to Daisuke, and slowed to match the pace. He lowered the window a little bit.

"Do you need a lift home? It looks like you have a lot of bags there."

Daisuke's smirk was replaced with a stiff expression. He responded with a curt, " I don't take rides from strangers."

Satoshi inwardly smirked. "I'm surprised you would see me as a stranger, Niwa-kun." He lowered the window completely, allowing Daisuke to see him. A smile broke out on Daisuke's face and his carmine eyes glittered brilliantly, like unflawed rubies.

"Hiwatari-kun!"

"What do you think of my offer now?"

Daisuke sighed in relief. "I'm glad you haven't taken the offer back! These are getting really heavy." He dropped the wheat bags in the trunk, which Satoshi had conveniently opened for him, then walked over to the left and sat in the passenger seat.

"Arigato, Hiwatari-kun, arigato!"

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Dusk-violet eyes stared ahead blankly, as sienna ones looked at them longingly, waiting for some form of attention.

"Arigato, Dark, for picking me up at the complex."

There was only silence from the male.

But Risa wouldn't quit. Things had to get better, and she was going to make sure it did. "Dark, about the other night, at the party—"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Just listen to me, Dark!" Risa snapped. Dark jumped. He knew Risa could be stubborn and loud when she wanted to be; he just never thought it would be used on him. "I don't love Hiwatari-kun! I know you probably hate me right now, and our relationship is probably on the rocks, but I want to start over. Can we just start again as friends?"

Dark hesitated. She wasn't asking to be a couple again, but this was still a lot to take.

His pause wasn't overlooked by the younger girl. "Please, Dark. I don't want things to be like this."

"A-All right." he tentatively accepted her offer.

Risa beamed. "Arigato, Dark, for this second chance."

Dark just sat there, only responding with a short grunt.

_I'm giving you this second chance, Risa. Please don't screw up again. _

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

"So, turn right here, Hiwatari-kun."

"Ah." After a few moments' silence, he started up again. "It's a nice neighborhood."

Daisuke looked in the general area as they drove along the dark paved street. Quaint, cool-colored buildings embellished the sides of the road, and a sprinkling of trees retained the naturalness of the place. In front of one house, a little girl was playing with a pink ball with what looked like an older brother, judging by the bored look on his face.

"Hai. This is the neighborhood I grew up in, and it's been like this for as long as I can remember." His eyes began to fade in color, as if they were retreating to an event in the past, of days less clouded with problems and troubles.

Satoshi looked at the other one. He seemed so…carefree. He didn't have to worry about the turnout for the latest movie he produced, or how his father would react if a movie didn't make as much as originally planned. Speaking of fathers…

"Do you live with your parents, Niwa-kun?"

Cardinal eyes stared at the floor. "My parents passed away years ago."

Blue eyes widened. "Gomen—"

"It's fine. You didn't know. Ah, here's my home." As the car pulled to a stop, Daisuke turned over to face Satoshi. "Arigato, Hiwatari-kun."

The producer only nodded. "It was my pleasure." He watched the redhead get out, get his groceries and walk into the house.

_Daisuke, we will meet again in the future, I'll make sure of it._

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

There's chapter 12! I hope you enjoyed it. I am trying to slowly extend my chapters. But I have a serious matter I need to bring to attention.

A fanfiction user, by the name of yugiexyamihawt1 is writing these "stories" that are seriously provoking. They discriminate against yaoi fans, rape victims, religious groups, and the art of writing itself, along with many topics. This user also goes by the name Wel Zen, and these stories, while better in grammar and spelling, still discriminate the above mentioned people. Now I don't have a problem with those who hate yaoi, it's their opinion. But to stereotype all girls who like yaoi as unattractive fat asses whose whole world is yaoi and nothing more; well, I think that's going too far.

If you agree with my point of view, please sign a petition to ban these accounts. You can find the account on Yami-Echo's profile. You don't have to sign it, of course, and you don't have to agree with me. I just feel like people who don't know about this should at least get a grasp of what is going on. Thank you for listening to my plea, and I'm sorry for inserting my opinion into my story.

Ja ne,

Vi


	13. An Evening at Home

Guardian Gates: An Evening at Home

Disclaimer: This is Stuart. He is my penny. He is all I own. Take him away and I'll tackle you. I don't own DNAngel, because I am _so_ not going to give Stuart away for a manga franchise that would probably fall into ruin if I owned it. So there. Stuart and I are going to watch The Reduced Shakespeare Company now. Ta-ta! Oh yes, and a certain marker company. I don't own that either.

Warnings: The usual.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Daisuke somehow managed to open the door with his foot, and step inside, arms full of groceries. The house was completely dark, save for the little light that still emanated from the sunset. The usually clumsy redhead somehow managed to reach go through the living room and into the kitchen without dropping a single bag. He set the groceries down on the counter and began to take them out. But as he turned on the light, he noticed that he wasn't alone…

"Boo."

"Aah!" Daisuke jumped from the ground at a distance that seemed close to a foot and a half. "Dark! What are you doing there?"

Dark was sitting casually at the table. Actually, he was sitting casually _on_ the table. He was leaning on his toned arms, and he had one long jean-clad leg draped neatly over the other. Although he hated to admit it, Daisuke thought Dark looked handsome. His black close-fitting tee showed off his taut physique. The light from the glass door that lead into the backyard behind him gave his hair an unearthly glow and his eyes a piercing glint. "I live here too, Daisuke. I have every right to sit on this table."

"I'm never eating there again. It's got your butt all over it." The redhead frowned.

"Everyone loves my butt."

"Not everyone."

"You're in denial."

"Just get off the table, Dark."

The actor sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine." He got off the table with a little leap and strutted over to the counter. "Let's see what we have here…" Dark began to take things out, one by one, eyeing everything with a consumer's inspection. Once satisfied, he proceeded to put the vegetables away, all in an organized manner. He paused when he noticed Daisuke's gawking. "What?"

"You're putting things away."

Dark raised a questioning brow. "I can't put things away?"

"You never put the groceries away."

"I like things organized."

Daisuke pouted. "So you're saying I'm not organized?"

"Yes—I mean no—I mean, ah, whatever." Dark resumed putting the vegetables in the refrigerator.

Daisuke shrugged and sat down at the table (away from the area where Dark had sat on).

Silence filled the space between them; the only sound was the soft rustling of Dark's slippers. He finished, and expected some noise from the artist, but the other failed to meet his prediction. Deep red eyes stared blankly, never tearing their gaze away from a blank spot on the wall. He didn't even flinch when Dark walked over and waved his hands in front of his face

"Oi. Daisuke…Daisuke? OI, SHRIMP!"

The redhead was shaken out of his reverie. "What'd you call me?"

"I called you shrimp. You're small, and red. You're tasty, too, if I can judge by that kiss this morning." Dark smirked.

Daisuke flared. "Why I oughta—" He stopped. Dark would most likely find some way to twist his next words around. "Never mind. I'm going to go watch some TV."

Strolling over to the living room, Daisuke sprinted and then dived onto the couch, allowing himself to sink into its dark, plush, depths. Before he was completely engulfed in the loveseat, Daisuke managed to grab the remote and press the power button. Loud pulsating music resounded throughout the room. Daisuke covered his ears and looked at the TV to see…erm…a mommy and a daddy who were very much in love and wanted to have a child…It seemed like Daisuke had a penchant for changing things to fit his opinion, like just that morning when he said he had the flu with an asthma attack on the side.

"_Oh…ahh…faster…faster…oh, baby!"_

Large garnet eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. Daisuke fumbled for the remote and hurriedly changed the channel.

"DARK! QUIT WATCHING PORNO ON THE TV! YOU'RE REALLY SICK, YOU HENTAI!"

Dark, who had just walked in the room, having finished putting the groceries away in the kitchen, raised an eyebrow. "I haven't touched the TV since I moved in. You shouldn't try to pin your disgusting habits on me, Dai, that's just terrible!" Dark put his hand to his forehead, closed his eyes, and let out a soft sigh.

_Stupid overdramatic actors need to stop being so dramatic._

Daisuke rolled his eyes, but then stopped mid-roll when he realized who the culprit was. He surprised expression was quickly turned into a smile. He began to laugh. His peals were lively and bubbly, and they seemed to fill up the whole house.

Dark just stood there, head cocked to the side, examining the chipper redhead. "Hey, shrimp, what's so funny?"

"Don't call me shrimp." The "shrimp" frowned, but it was quickly replaced with a smile. He resumed speaking when he looked at Dark's face. "It's nothing that concerns you. Just some blackmail-worthy information."

"Dai—"

"_Welcome back to Girls Gone Wild!"_

The two stared at one another, then at the TV, then back. Daisuke hastily turned off the TV, trying to breathe regularly in long, even, breaths. He growled. "Baka put dirty stuff on all my channels…" He continued muttering some unintelligible speech, and the blush he had been trying to suppress turned into an expression of irritation. The red on his face matched the stripes on his white shirt, the actor noticed. Dark couldn't help but admire how adorable the artist looked when he was angry.

_Adorable? _

Dark rapidly turned to face another direction, which just so happened to be the large, full-length windows. The view outside was of the yard, a fresh green lawn strewn with little flowerbeds all around. On the right, a wooden bench swing swayed back and forth, back and forth. Beyond that, he could see the ocean. Its tide was now beginning to wax and wane, and the white foam danced like tiny figures upon an azure floor, one that flowed endlessly. The sun peeped out on the horizon, leaving a shred of light in the navy sky, sprinkled with miniscule glowing lights. The scene calmed Dark's senses, and he forgot exactly where he was. Daisuke, still agitated, had noticed Dark wasn't saying anything, and was about to yell at him until he noticed what Dark was looking at. Sanguine eyes followed suit of Tokyo purple ones, and agitation turned to a gentle peace. The two shared a silent moment together, Daisuke sitting on the couch, Dark standing by the windows.

"I never noticed," Dark said softly, "how the ocean looked at sunset. I take a run on the beach every morning, but it's different." Daisuke made a noise at this point, but it was an encouraging one, so Dark continued. "In the morning, everything is fresh and," he paused searching for the right word.

"Alive?" the redhead suggested. The actor nodded. Daisuke took over the conversation. He closed his eyes. "The colors are cool and pale, right? There's sea foam green and aquamarine sea, cerulean sky, blanched almond sand, off white clouds with smatterings of cool gray, and a bright yellow sun that make up the morning beach. The scene is wrapped in a heavy wash, so it's like everything has been watered down." There was a pause here. "I tend to find color in life, Dark. It's what I do. There is an infinite amount of colors, and so you can match at least one color to everything you see." He said in response to Dark's astonished look. "Besides, I've lived here all my life. I used to take walks on the beach with Otou-san. We wouldn't talk much; he never was much of a gregarious person. We would just walk along the beach, kicking sand, feeling the water between our toes." Daisuke sighed.

Dark looked at the younger one in jealousy, but the emotion was quickly pushed to the back of his mind. He came to an odd realization. "How come we never met before, if you have been living here your whole life?"

The redhead cocked his head to the side. "I don't know, I guess it's because I never ventured far out of the neighborhood when I was younger, and barely out of my home when my parents passed away."

"Ah." Suddenly, a loud grumble was heard, apparently coming from Daisuke's stomach. The younger of the two blushed beet red. Dark smirked, but it was quickly replaced with an equally red face as his stomach gurgled as well. "So, uh, I guess it's time for dinner, hai?"

"Mm." The two walked into the kitchen, trying as hard as they could not to make eye contact.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

After a satisfying meal, Daisuke had gathered up the dishes and washed them. Dark was left alone, unfortunately, as he was in no mood to wash dishes. He listened to the constant tick of the clock on the wall to his left.

Tick…tick…tick…tick…

He sighed wearily.

Tick…tick…tick…tick…

"I'm bored."

Tick…tick…tick…tick…

Violet eyes glanced around. They widened in surprise when they encountered something of interest, and then metamorphosed into a scheming expression. "Oh, Dai-chan!"

Garnet brows knitted together in irritation. "Don't call me that. What do you want?" Daisuke rinsed off the last of the silverware and placed it on the rack to dry. He grabbed the rag by the sink and dried his hands.

"Just close your eyes."

Daisuke looked at the other in apprehension, but reluctantly obeyed. He held out his arms with a resigned droop. His arms were pale, like creamy milk, Dark noted. They were thin too, but stayed in proportion to his small frame. Tiny beads of water Daisuke had not bothered to get rid of glistened, clinging onto the fine hairs of the artist's skin, almost transparent. His vivid eyes were hidden under feathery lashes. A stray bang covered part of his face. He was kind of cute. Daisuke wasn't beautiful, or handsome. His features just managed to fit together nicely. But looks aside, he held a sparkling charm, one that made him Daisuke. When one called him cute, it was because of the expression on his face, not his face. It sounded odd, but it was true. There wasn't anything special to the artist, and yet, there was. There was something that made him almost irresistible to everyone around.

_And Dark wasn't excluded._

Thinking how fortuitous it was that Daisuke's eyes were closed, as so he could not see the actor's lightly tinged face, Dark turned back and his craftiness returned, with a small smirk garnished on top of it all.

A few minutes later, Dark stood back and appreciated his work. He sighed in content as his eyes glazed over. Daisuke made an indignant sound, which brought Dark promptly back to his senses. Taking a quick deep breath, Dark finally said, "All right, you can open them now!" He cringed, waiting for the impending shout.

Daisuke didn't disappoint.

"DARK, YOU BAKA!" Daisuke was a dark red, partly from anger, and partly from embarrassment. Dark had managed to find a Sharpie. With it, he had drawn a diamond ring with a matching bracelet. Daisuke couldn't figure out why he couldn't suspect Dark's actions even with his eyes closed. Maybe he wasn't paying attention to the actor's actions, but rather, the actor himself. But of course that wasn't it. Daisuke was just getting sick again. But anyway, back to the situation at hand. "Guys don't wear diamond rings, or bracelets for that matter!"

"I know. Men wear Rolex watches."

Daisuke cocked his head to the side, briefly taking a moment to decipher Dark's words. "Are you calling me a girl?" He swiftly changed his attention, when he noticed something on the ground.

Dark, completely oblivious to Daisuke's current actions, smiled cheekily. "Maybe, maybe not." His grin dissolved as quickly as a sugar cube in water when he saw Daisuke's leering smirk. "What are you doing?" Violet eyes widened when he saw the permanent marker in Daisuke's hand. He looked at his hands, just to be sure he wasn't imagining things.

"Men wear watches, do they? Well, since you gave such a nice present, I have to return the favor."

"It isn't necessary, Daisuke, the pleasure's all mine!" With that Dark turned and sprinted out of the living room and into the hallway. His explosive violet hairs fluttered as he ran, his black slippers were clacking noisily, like horse hooves.

The painter's face was glued into position, his smile never leaving his face. He followed pursuit, Sharpie held tightly in one hand as he jumped over the couch.

Peals of laughter resounded within the home for the rest of the evening.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

I'm back! So sorry it's taken my forever to update such a small amount of writing, but you know how it is. There's school, and I've started up basketball again. Never expected it, as I've always been real crappy at basketball, but something pushed me to try out for the team, and with large strokes of luck and a surprising improvement, I made the team! How surprising, I must say. We're doing pretty well, with only one extreme loss, a few close losses, and a ton of excellent wins. Haven't made any shots so far, but I can pretty much pull everything else off.

Anyway, I meant this to be much longer, and I hope that I can write a longer one next time to make it up to y'all.

Hope you guys aren't as swamped as I am!

Ja ne,

Vi


	14. Fretfully Exasperated

Guardian Gates: Fretfully Exasperated

Disclaimer: Dis- is a prefix which is close to "not", and claim means "to own", so to y'all dumb lawyers out there who don't know your own language very well, this is what I'm tellin' ya. "I do not own." All righty?

Warnings: DUCK!

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

"Arigatou gozaimasu, we will be sure to come back soon!" A spiky brown-haired man yelled over his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around his companion's waist, a dark blonde woman with a short pixie cut. A slight bulge protruded out from her belly and the couple looked at it happily. They walked out of the nicely furnished lobby and out onto the street, where they were cut short by another man. He was of a below average height, small frame, and flaming red hair that seemed to make the smirk on his face even more devilish. The color from the couple's faces drained immediately.

"Konnichiwa, Takeshi, Mio. Wonderful day, ne?" The man said in a casually light voice.

The brunette known as Takeshi coughed a few times before spluttering, "Ahem, uh, yes-s, it's a very nic-c-ce day. What a s-surprise to s-s-see you here, Dai-s-s-suke!" Mio gripped his arm tightly with one hand, and she bit her lip slightly.

"Hai, it is. It's just as nice as the day when you conned me out of my own home." Takeshi and Mio were uneasy. Why was Daisuke talking so nonchalantly?

Mio spoke first. "You know, Daisuke, we were panicked. We didn't know what to do. There wasn't any choice for us."

Daisuke smiled kindly and replied. "Well, there wasn't any choice for _you_. You'd do anything for your child. If I'm not mistaken, you practically jumped at the idea when Takeshi concocted it. No forethought at all."

At this point, the blonde woman blushed, and nodded. "I didn't really think about it at all."

"But your husband, on the other hand, did. If he was a _good_ friend, he wouldn't have done that." Daisuke continued to speak, with the manner of an experienced lawyer in a mildly easy court case. "Takeshi has always enjoyed the most drastic route possible. He had fun with the plan. Didn't you, Takeshi?" There was a lot of coughing and hacking from the brunette. "By the way, Mio, did you know he watches porn when you're not around? I found it all on my TV when I came home."

"WHAT?!" Mio's eyes bulged and Takeshi's coughing and hacking increased in volume by a decibel or two.

Daisuke smiled cheerily. "You know, Girls Gone Wild, Playboy, and all those other ones that are even more graphic and it disturbs me so much that I dare not utter their names. That kind of stuff." It felt liberating to exact revenge.

"Takeshi, is this true?" The blonde looked at her husband, looking for any sign that Daisuke was lying. But all she saw was a guilty puppy face. Her look of desperation quickly turned into one of anger. "You promised me you stopped when we got married! How could you look at such disgusting, vulgar, horrifying, garbage? I can't believe it!"

"Well, maybe if we did it more often I wouldn't have to just watch it!" Takeshi snapped.

Suddenly, without warning, Mio began to sob. "Am I not good enough, Takeshi? Is it because I'm pregnant? Or because I'm not as skilled as those girls you watch? I'm just a piece of garbage that you pity!" Takeshi was just about to give his wife a comforting hug when she burst into a fit of anger again. Daisuke smiled and just turned in the opposite direction.

_The best way to get revenge at your ex-best friend is to set his pregnant, mood-swing prone, wife on him._

It was a very nice day, indeed.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Meanwhile, Satoshi ran his hand through his hair and Krad rubbed his temples with long fingers in frustration, pacing back and forth. The studio buzzed in an uneasy silence. The cameramen and the sound crew waited, fidgeting. The cast, most especially the prima donna-like ones, were crossing their arms and demanding to know the full situation from their managers, who explained in hushed whispers as to not attract the notice of one sky-blue haired producer and one golden-eyed manager.

"He was supposed to be here an hour ago…"

"They've called him repeatedly…"

"We'll be sure to get our people on that matter, sirs…"

_Dark was late._

It was funny, Krad thought, that Dark was the center of attention and he wasn't even there. Dark was always the center of attention. Krad was never jealous, no, he would rather work in the background, controlling everything like a master puppeteer. Krad enjoyed control a lot more than he would enjoy fame, although he still he had the occasional fan club. Oddly enough, those fan clubs were usually a joint work with a Satoshi fan club. The public seemed to like the idea of the two together. Golden eyes glanced at the producer. Satoshi Hiwatari was handsome, intelligent, and sarcastic. Krad was, according to the world's norms, handsome, intelligent, and sarcastic. Their many similarities was what the world saw.

But, there were many differences as well. Satoshi was stoic and serious in nature, but he was very soft-spoken in the way he handled conversations. Krad was rather amiable, but he tended to be very loud and crude when something bothered him. The manager was glad not many people knew that little fact because Krad had been cursing an awful lot lately, most especially when the blue-eyed man was nearby. If a fan club somehow managed to piece the fact that Krad was boorish when he was nervous and the fact that he was very unsophisticated around Satoshi…well, Dark definitely wouldn't be the center of attention for a while.

Speaking of Dark…where was that attention-seeking rascal, anyway?

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Said attention-seeking rascal was not, contrary to all the rumors, dying in a hospital in a clandestine location nor was he having raucous sex with Japan's hottest actresses and actors at another undisclosed location. The truth in reality was that Dark Mousy was…

_Sleeping in._

Yes, sometimes the truth is much more unbelievable than all the lies. The very idea of Dark just sleeping into the afternoon was an extremely crazy one, considering he had a reputation from the tabloids for doing the most outrageous things, like supposedly having a four- or five-some at some party a few years back. Dark never denied or confirmed the rumor, so the general public took it to be true. The truth was in fact, that it happened. But it was a foursome, not five. Well technically, it was two couples who happened to be in the same room and the more dominant ones decided to switch partners every now and then in the dark.

The violet-haired man didn't have go to bed late, but he did fall asleep late. After Daisuke had finally managed to pin him to the ground and draw an expert representation of a Rolex watch, the two went to their respective rooms, changed, and went to bed. For Dark though, the gap between the time he got into his large bed and the time he fell asleep was a very long gap. He spent hour upon hour thinking about his redhead roommate, although he tried to unsuccessfully think about his character in the movie he was working on. Something about their evening together made Dark think. All night, despite his best efforts, Dark couldn't get Daisuke Niwa to leave his mind alone. By the time sleep had captured the actor in its clutches, Dark had memorized every fine detail of the artist, from his brilliant ruby red hair to his very pale little toes. Dark had fallen asleep at about five, the typical time he would wake up and go for a run. It was now eleven o'clock, four hours since Dark was supposed to have arrived at the set. But there he was in his bed, waking from his slumber.

Violet eyes stared blankly at the ceiling, trying to find some answer to all of his questions in the intricate patterns. But there were none, and there would be. There never would be some sort of book with all one needed to live a perfect life, so people have to find out on their own. Life was so much harder this way, but of course, so much more entertaining. Finding answers to questions was pretty much made up all of life. Questions like:

Where should I live?

Why am I living like this?

What am I willing to do for the ones I love?

When will I get my chance at success?

_Who is the one I love most?_

Most of the time, the answer one wanted was not pleasing. So people spend their lives searching, seeking, in hunt of the "right" answer. Dark sighed, brushed his thick locks out of his face, and rolled himself to the edge of the bed. Unfortunately, he estimated the distance between him and the edge a little more than he should have and came crashing to the ground with a loud _thump_.

"Uggghhhh…" he groaned as he pulled himself off of the floor. Trudging slowly to the bathroom, Dark turned on the faucet and rinsed his face rigorously. The murkiness that occupied his mind quickly went into the drain, leaving a sense of clarity. He continued to wash his hands, but stopped as he saw the "Rolex" Daisuke had generously given him. The violet-eyed man continued but took care not to get any water on the drawing. Afterwards, he went downstairs into the kitchen, hoping to spend the rest of the day stuffing his face and napping.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Daisuke had been wandering around the shopping district all day, browsing with no intention of buying. He blithely ignored the tempting calls of the merchants, trying to get the redhead to buy their wares. It was almost dusk when the artist felt a tingling in the back of his mind and so he looked up. A mop of hair, a distinct crystal blue, was moving around at a brisk pace. Daisuke completely forgot about the paintbrushes he had actually considered buying and tore off towards the blunette. He ran after for a few blocks finally putting in a sprint and shouting,

"Hiwatari-kun!"

The figure Daisuke had been pursuing turned around. "Niwa-kun? Daijoubu desu ka? " he asked when he saw that Daisuke was red in the face.

"Hai!" Daisuke gasped. When he finally got some air back into his system he asked, "What are you doing here, Hiwatari-kun?"

"_Someone_ failed to come to work today, someone who is very important to the movie, and we didn't have much to do without him so I called it off today. Hopefully he'll come tomorrow."

Daisuke, trying to be understanding, managed an, "Oh. I'm sorry to hear that."

Satoshi cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses. "Let's not talk about my day. I'm walking to the Italian restaurant nearby; would you like to accompany me, Niwa-kun? Unless you're too busy, that is."

"No, I'm not busy! I'd be glad to—" At that moment, Daisuke's phone rang. He sighed, already knowing who it was.

_I knew I shouldn't have brought my cell phone._

"Yes?"

"Daaaiiiiii-chan! I'm hungry!"

"Don't call me that. There's some food I made in the fridge. Besides, you know how to cook."

"But I don't feel like eating what you made and I don't want to cook!"

Daisuke sighed in exasperation. "Fine. Bye." He turned to look at Satoshi. "Gomen ne, Hiwatari-kun. I have to go home. Could we reschedule dinner for another time?"

"Of course." Satoshi nodded. "Would you like me to accompany you home? It is getting rather dark out."

Daisuke looked up. The sky was turning from a golden brown to a deep blue. He hadn't noticed how much time had passed since he had left Takeshi with Mio that morning. Hiwatari-kun with him wouldn't be such a bad idea; he had an intimidating presence although he was rather thin, but he was a great comfort to Daisuke. He smiled, grabbed a pale hand, and took off running towards home.

Satoshi was surprised Daisuke had pulled on his hand. No one was ever comfortable around Satoshi to do so. He nearly tripped, but Daisuke was ahead and didn't notice. The manager smiled a very genuine smile (Daisuke didn't notice that either) and just ran after the redhead.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

UWAH! I'm so pathetic. It's been like two months and I come out with this measly little thing of a chapter. I'm so sorry. –sigh-

Basketball's over, and we were ranked third in our district! Woo! I think that's pretty good, considering we lost three of our best players since they felt like a league team would be better for them.

I saw History of the World Part I again a few days ago on TV. I haven't seen that movie in years. Surprisingly, it's still as crudely humorous as it was when I first saw it.

"It's good to be the king." -snicker-

I will make an oath. My next update will be in less than a month, hopefully between two to three weeks.

Sorry once again!

Ja ne,

Vi


	15. Surprise, Surprise

Guardian Gates: Surprise, Surprise

Disclaimer: I'm not Japanese. Yukiru Sugisaki is Japanese. Therefore, I am not Yukiru Sugisaki. Because of that fact alone, I do not and can not own DNAngel.

Warnings: The usual.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Risa was walking home sullenly, her dark brown eyes downcast as she meandered along the path. The day had been a complete flop. When she discovered that Dark was late for work, she planned to use his absence as a chance to make amends with her boss and unrequited love. But he had either been conversing with Krad the whole time, giving out orders, making calls, or taking off his glasses and running his hands through his beautiful hair. It didn't help either that Krad had looked flushed every time he spoke with the producer. She knew that look. It was the one Dark used to make around her. Everyone else thought he was just upset about Dark, but Risa knew better. It seemed like she had competition with the golden-eyed manager. Risa never liked him anyway, she had only put up with him for Dark. But those days were over.

All of a sudden, a lightning blur of red and blue zipped past. The blur didn't falter for a second, but it seemed to slow down, and she identified the blur as two people, one was that man Riku invited to her party with Dark and…

_Satoshi Hiwatari._

His hair was flying out in all directions, his glasses were askew, and his shirt was pressing on his body from the wind. But the most surprising thing of all was that he was…

_Smiling._

It was such a dazzling smile, it melted Risa's heart. But then she clenched her fists. That smile wasn't because of her. It was because of that redhead who needed to get a good hairstylist, grow a few inches, and maybe ask a doctor if he should get plastic surgery to make his grotesquely huge eyes smaller. Risa hated him. It was true he had never done anything to her, but already he had done so much. Daisuke, or whatever his name was, had changed Dark. Riku had said that in such a positive way, as if Dark had changed for the better. He hadn't. He was so much…wimpier. He was still cocky, but he actually stopped to care about other people, strangers. Before he only cared for Risa, and the now he was the Dalai Lama. She scoffed when she read in the magazines that Dark was donating a considerable amount of money to the local high school. Riku had praised Dark, but Risa didn't like it one bit. Daisuke was changing Dark, and he was taking away her true love, Hiwatari Satoshi as well? This was just not acceptable. She would find a way to get rid of him, so she could have both Dark and Satoshi to herself.

That was a promise she intended to keep.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

_Thump…thump…thump…_

The neon green ball whizzed by the metal fence covered in a deep green tarp and made a loud _thump_ as it made contact with the thick battered wall. It duplicated the beats of the heart, along with the inhales and the exhales. The ball rebounded off, bounced once on the ground before a royal blue and gold racket sent it flying once more towards the wall. This was a rhythmic pattern: contact, bounce, hit, contact, bounce, hit, and repeat as necessary. Muscular legs ran from the center of the court to one side or the other, always getting there in time to hit the ball. Beads of sweat trickled under the dark blue visor and the player was panting heavily, with only the occasional breeze passing by to relieve the heat. Her whole body was focused on the ball.

"Riku? Riku? Riku!" Riku paid no notice. She was going to hit the ball again, when a hand shot out and caught the green sphere. Brown eyes widened in surprise. The ball was flying at incredible speeds, it was a wonder that anyone could catch unless they were extremely athletic. She looked up and saw her sister, with her hair pulled back as usual, her chestnut eyes flashing. Risa did always have that natural athletic ability, but she had never bothered to hone it. In school, she had always spent her time flirting and messing with her hair. Over the initial shock, Riku stared at her sister expectantly. "You should really try and pay attention sometimes," said the longer-haired twin.

Surprisingly, Risa was dressed quite simply. She donned black pants and a light pink, tight, cap-sleeved shirt. Her hair was pulled back by a large pink butterfly clip and she wore black flip-flops. Risa contrasted strongly with her sister, who was wearing loose red shorts and a large white tee. Riku's short hair was pulled into a neat ponytail. But no matter their clothing preferences, both pairs of eyes shone with bright confidence and ambition. But at that moment, Risa's eyes held another emotion; it was one Riku didn't like too much. Risa's eyes were burning with cynical deviousness. She was definitely up to something.

"What do you want, Risa?" asked Riku knowingly.

Risa stared at her sister with wide, innocent eyes. "Whatever do you mean, sister dearest?"

Riku snorted. "You know Risa; one would think that after years of doing that, you would improve at least a little bit. I'll ask again: what do you want?"

"Well," Risa started, "do you think you could put in a good word for me with Dark and all? He still doesn't trust me and…"

"You want me to hook you guys up…again."

Risa nodded vigorously. A little too much, in Riku's opinion, but Risa usually stepped things up a notch or ten.

Riku sighed, a lock of hair flying as she did so. Gripping her racket tightly, she steeled her resolve.

_I cannot help her. We're adults now. Risa's got to learn how to live by herself. I can't help._

"I-I'm sorry, Risa. You'll have to regain Dark's trust by yourself. I won't be able to help you all the time. You have to understand that."

"But," Risa started, "You've always helped me and—"

"That's exactly why I can't help! Because I've been helping you my whole life. When was the last time you ever helped me, huh?" Riku snapped. "Think about that!" The tennis player walked off to another court, continuing her practice. Life was too unpredictable. The steady sounds of the tennis court were the only things that kept Riku Harada anchored to the ground.

On the court she had left behind, Risa Harada stomped her heel angrily into the green pavement. They might be adults, but everyone has childish moments. She knew every word her sister said was true…but the truth was so hard to accept. Especially hard for Risa Harada because

_Her biggest fear was the idea of being alone. _

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

"Good morning, everyone!" Dark shouted as he burst into the studio with a dramatic double-door entrance.

His co-workers, which pretty much included the entire studio, glared at him, with the exception of two select groups. The first group consisted of fan girls pretending to be movie extras who were trying to glare, but ended up making sappy faces at him, fluttering eyelashes and whatnot. The second group was none other than Satoshi and Krad. They weren't just glaring. The two had death threats embedded into their very eyes.

Dark looked around and sighed. These people weren't the let's-pretend-it-never-happened type of people.

_Time for Plan B._

Violet eyes filled with tears and Dark began to speak. "I'm so sorry for my idiocy in not coming to work yesterday. I promise that it will never happen again. Will you all please forgive me?" Dark made sure to have his voice crack here and there.

The studio didn't change its expression. They all seemed to say, "One more wrong move, and we'll hurt your sweet handsome face."

The actor ruffled his hair nervously. Then he remembered something:

_Plan C!_

"All right everyone, who's up for some homemade food?" Gags and looks of horror could be seen and heard in each direction. "That's not made by me!" Dark added, insulted. Perplexed and surprised looks appeared everywhere. Dark stepped out of the doorway.

A short, lithe man with flaming red hair was carrying numerous large trays in each hand, all stacked on top of each other while he had three trays on top of his head. It only took a few nanoseconds before the population swarmed in on him. A strangled cry was heard from Daisuke before he was enveloped in the mass. Dark laughed and clapped his hands together.

_Mission accomplished!_

"Ha ha, very funny, Dark." Dark whipped around. There stood Satoshi Hiwatari and Dark's manager Krad. Satoshi was still as fierce-looking as when Dark first walked in. Krad on the other hand, was busily stuffing his face with food. Satoshi continued talking. "Nice try, Dark, but you're not getting away that easily."

"Dash rye, Darg. Joo shtill geh phunshed." Krad chimed in.

The producer and the actor turned to stare at the golden-eyed man. "What?" they asked in unison.

Krad swallowed. "I said, 'That's right, Dark. You're still getting punished.'"

"But—" Dark started, but was cut off by a yell.

"Dark!" Daisuke pulled himself out between two cameramen and stormed up to the plum-haired man. He tried to look intimidating, but that was rather hard to do since the actor stood a foot taller than him. "First you make me wake up at three in the morning to make load upon load of food, and then you force me to carry those loads to the studio? You are the most annoying, inconsiderate man in the world!" Daisuke, utterly fuming, punched Dark hard in the stomach and walked off.

The whole studio, busily nibbling on their food, laughed hysterically as Dark keeled over in pain. "Ugh," he uttered before he surrendered to the urge to fall on his knees.

"Hiwatari, I don't think Dark needs that punishment anymore. I'm sure he'll receive an excruciating one when he arrives home," Krad mused.

Satoshi nodded in agreement, his icy blue eyes lit in amusement. Daisuke's display of frustration was rather entertaining, mostly because Satoshi liked the redhead. If Dark had done it, Satoshi would have scoffed in disgust.

While she had been mending some of the costumes and making alterations, Risa had been watching the whole thing with a calculating glance. Since Dark was here, it was probably best to go and help him. She couldn't exactly win over Satoshi if her kind-of-boyfriend was there. And in truth, she really did care for Dark. A twenty-year friendship didn't exactly just melt away. But a five-year romance certainly did in Risa's world. "Dark-kun! Daijoubu desu ka?" She asked.

"I'm going to kill that shrimp when I get home, humiliating me in front of the entire crew. Ugh…" Dark continued to mutter incoherently. Risa sighed.

"You can be so irritable sometimes, Dark. Come on, I need you to wear this one costume. I have a feeling it might me a little too small." With that, Risa flipped Dark onto his back and dragged him away.

The studio stared. All of the Dark fan girls were snarling and baring their fangs. Krad scowled angrily and ran to the set area. "All right, people," he called out. "Nothing to see here, everyone finish eating and get back into places. We'll begin in ten minutes." When he noticed that nobody was paying attention, he changed tactics. "OI! Stop making your asses even fatter than they already were and get back to work!" There was a flurry of motion as everyone ran back to their proper positions while trying not to choke on the last bits of food. One boy, who Krad suspected was some intern, actually choked and tripped, fall on his face. "Kid! Hurry and find your mentor, I've got no time to baby-sit!" Krad barked. The boy flushed and ran off.

Satoshi looked at Krad with a mixture of being impressed, amused, and coldly indifferent, all at the same time. That's all it took for Krad to grin sheepishly and scratch his head. He laughed nervously. "You know, I don't always work like that with the yelling and all that…"

"It's fine. You style is a lot more mild than mine is. Do you know the story of the Israelites who were enslaved by Egypt? Think of me as the pharaoh and all of the slave drivers. Times ten." Satoshi said all of that with a very calm, collected look as if everybody ran their businesses that way. Krad gawked at him. "Well now, let's continue our work, shall we?"

Satoshi headed off and Krad trailed behind like a little puppy, thinking not so innocent thoughts.

_I wonder if Hiwatari works like that in bed…_

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Once again, Daisuke was playing the age-old classic, "The Whack Imaginary Dark Game".Now that Dark had discovered Daisuke's little secret, Daisuke was able to return to working on his artwork during the day. He had completed six new paintings but he couldn't think of any way to get the out to the public without going out himself. Although everyone had liked him in school, he never wanted any attention. He was glad that he had had Takeshi and Mio to take the spotlight. But now that their friendship was in no mans' land, Daisuke dreaded going out to place his paintings by the museum. Besides, his sangria hair was too noticeable. So there wasn't much left to do but complain about his demanding housemate.

Just then, the door bell rang. Daisuke sighed and ruffled his hair. It was either a scary fan girl who had believed that she had found Dark's house, only to be disappointed that the actor wasn't home, or someone trying to sell their wares and completely missed the "No Loitering" sign on the front gate. He put his broom to the side of the door and opened it.

Two women were standing there. Both were attractive despite their ages, and had very charming auras. One lady was rather elderly and the other middle-aged. The elder's hair was silvery with only a few wisps of black. She was rather thin and small, although her size was about the same as Daisuke's. Although he was sure the older woman was at least 70, the woman was radiating with energy. She smiled at him, but Daisuke tried hard not to shudder. It was so much like Dark's smirk. The younger lady had rich black hair that almost looked blue that was barely flecked with gray. Her eyes were an indigo color. She was of an average to overweight size and had a very pale face, as if she lived a comfortable life and didn't move around often. The woman began to cough, breaking Daisuke away from his musing. Her coughs were very dry and hacking, ones that shook her entire frame. The elder lady held onto her.

"Would you two like to come in? I don't think it is wise to stand outside with her condition. It is unusually cold today as well," chirped the redhead, his high morals kicking in. He led the women into the living room where they sat on the couch. He ran quickly to the kitchen and poured two glasses of water. He set the glasses down on the coffee table. "Um, may I ask why you are here?" Daisuke inquired.

"Where is he, boy?" snapped the older lady. "Have you done anything to him?"

"Nani?"

_What was going on?_

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Dark yawned and stretched his arms. It had been a long day and he was beat. Risa had made him try on countless outfits, some for the movie and some not. Dark loved being fashionably handsome, but he hated standing in one place for hours on end. It made him antsy. Then Krad and Creepy Man had merciless worked him until Dark was ready to just collapse. Being the star was enough work, but it was nearly tripled when working with _both_ Krad and Satoshi.

_Screw fame, I'm never doing another movie with Creepy Man again._

"Dark-kun? Would you like to grab something to eat before heading home?" Risa had come up from behind while Dark was busily popping some aspirin. Dark jumped and choked. "Dark-kun? Are you all right?" She gently patted him on the back.

"Uh, yeah!" Dark said when he regained his composure. "I'm all right!"

Risa cocked her head to the side. "That's good, but you didn't answer my other question." She smiled brightly. "Would you like to go get something to eat?"

Dark bit his lip slightly. He usually would have jumped at the idea of a restaurant, but tonight he felt like making Daisuke cook for him. He replied carefully. "I'm really tired, with me being late yesterday and having to work so hard to make it up. I think I'll just go home."

"Oh, all right. It's fine. I'll just find someone else to go with." Risa looked crestfallen, but Dark was sure it wouldn't take her long to find someone to go eat dinner with. They parted, Dark walking out of the studio and Risa was walking around trying to find those handsome twins she had seen earlier that day.

Once home, Dark opened the door and stepped inside. "Hey shrimp, I'm home!" But then he noticed voices in the living room. He sauntered over. His eyes widened, almost to the size of Daisuke's eyes, and his jaw dropped. Daisuke was sitting opposite two women and they seemed to be chatting amiably.

The artist turned his attention to the door and looked at Dark in a surprised way. "Why are you home so early, Dark? I thought that Hikari-san and Hiwatari-kun would be working you until you were even with the ground. And why didn't you tell me—"

Dark seemed not to comprehend Daisuke's words, and continued gawking at the women. "W-what are you two doing here?" he spluttered.

The pair of women noticed this and made clicking sounds with their tongues and shook their heads. The younger lady sighed and crossed her arms. "Now Dark, that's not an appropriate way to greet your mother."

"And definitely not a way to greet your grandmother! Get on your knees, boy!"

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Tada! Chapter 15 is up exactly three weeks after my last update. Ha!

Well, I hope everyone is healthy and happy. My hormones have been ranging from one extreme to the next, it's kind freaking me out. Am I pregnant? Oh my god! –begins to run around in circles- Oh wait, I'm a virgin. Phew. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for all of your support!

Ja ne,

Vi


	16. Reunions

Guardian Gates: Reunions

Disclaimer: I don't even know why I keep doing this after writing it fifteen times…oh well. I DON"T OWN DNANGEL, OR ANYTHING ELSE.

Warnings: Language, perverseness,and all that fun stuff.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Dark, startled, promptly fell to his knees to greet his elders in a rather clumsy fashion. His mother and grandmother nodded approvingly while Daisuke struggled to keep from bursting out in giggles. Dark sent him a nasty glare as he got back up into a standing position.

"Good job, Dakkun. Although it would be much better if you had done it sooner."

Dark nodded impatiently. "Hai, obaa-sama. But you didn't answer me. What are two doing here?" It was a rather casual question, but there was an underlying tension.

_Give me an unpleasant answer, I dare you._

Dark's mother waited a long time before she answered. "Krad told your grandmother and I that you had moved. We wanted to visit you, Dakkun. That's all."

Daisuke could see Dark's shoulders lowering into a more relaxed position as he heard his mother's reply. Cocking his head slightly to the right, the redhead mused on the situation. Things were really weird with these people. But that should be expected, since Dark was involved. Daisuke snickered. He cut it short when he noticed the odd looks on the faces of the three members of the Mousy family. He coughed nervously.

Dark shrugged, and resumed a normal casual conversation manner. "I'm sure introductions aren't necessary," said Dark stiffly, "but if we must be polite…" He gave a small sigh. "Shrimp, this is my obaa-sama, Seiko Mousy, and my okaa-san, Hitomi Mousy." Daisuke bowed deeply. "This is Daisuke Niwa, my maid and housemate."

Daisuke grunted. "Just because I clean the house and make meals for you doesn't make me your maid."

"Yes it does."

"Does not."

"Does too."

"Does not."

Seiko raised her steel-gray eyebrows. "Does Daisuke do any _other_ services?"

Silence. Then two very hard pounding sounds.

Hitomi gasped. "Okaa-san! Look at what you've done!" Dark and Daisuke had collapsed out of shock, their noses bleeding like murder. Daisuke's already peculiar spiky hair was now standing on end in each direction and Dark's violet locks wrapped tightly around his head in horror. Dark's mother ran over to the two. "Daijobu desu ka?" she asked, but quickly fell into a fit of coughing. Dark and Daisuke immediately jumped up and ran to her side. They helped her up and over to the couch.

"Daijobu, okaa-san. You need your rest until this cough goes away." Dark said softly.

His mother laughed sardonically. "You know this cough will never go away. Don't think otherwise, Dakkun. Don't say anything, okaa-san," she looked at Seiko with a warning glance. Seiko only scoffed and crossed her arms before turning to the window. "Dark, your obaa-sama and I have been thinking," Hitomi continued, "and we think you should come visit us more often."

Dark nodded. "Hai."

"We also think that you should take Daisuke with you."

"Nani?" Dark stared at his mother disbelievingly. "Doushite?"

"Because he's a healthy wholesome boy, well at least we believe him to be so, and he would be a good anchor for you." Seiko interjected.

Hitomi's indigo eyes glared menacingly at the piercing gray eyes of her mother. She paused and took a deep breath before continuing. "As I was saying, before your grandmother so kindly interrupted, I'm sure Daisuke would like to visit us just as much as you would. Isn't that right?" She looked at Daisuke. He twiddled his thumbs in uncertainty before his face lit up.

"Of course!" he grinned with a mega-watt smile. Dark just smacked his forehead.

_A chance to see and steal embarrassing tabloid-worthy pictures of Dark? Excellent._

The redhead resisted the urge to rub his hands together and laugh maniacally. His eye did twitch a bit…erratically, though.

Hitomi smiled. "We'd best be going now. Let's go, okaa-san." The four exchanged goodbyes and the women walked out the door, got into the car and drove away.

"That was weird." the redhead commented before skipping happily up the stairs, leaving Dark to clean up the house. Daisuke had decided to prepare a large meal for the Mousy women and had "forgotten" that it was an extremely messy process. Dark gaped at the task before him.

_This might take a while..._

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Riku was sipping her iced coffee at the local café when she had an instinctual feeling to turn around. Instead of some disturbing stalker that wanted to rape her, there was Daisuke Niwa, red-faced and exasperated, slumped on the nearby chair catching his breath. Large bags lied beside him, so Riku only assumed he was grocery shopping. "Niwa-kun? Is that you?" she called out to him.

Red eyes looked up and twinkled. "Ohayou gozaimasu!"

Riku smiled brightly. His grin was contagious. "It's been a while, ne?"

"Yeah," he replied, "I don't think we've met since that party a while back."

Riku nodded in agreement. Her eyes trailed back to his groceries. "Are those to feed Dark and his bottomless pit?" she asked.

Daisuke chuckled. He chirped, "You know him well." It was a rather stupid statement, he realized five seconds later. They had known each other since they were children.

Riku had realized it too, but decided not to mention it. She brushed her hair out of her face and grunted a bit when it fell back. The tennis star heaved a sigh and pulled up her pack. She rummaged through it, and sighed again when she pulled out a sparkly barrette. Holding her hair in place, she tucked the shimmering contraption right above her ear. "I was hoping I could live through today without having to use this," she muttered. "Stupid Risa and her foresight."

Daisuke laughed. His gaze trailed over to his groceries, and then he realized something. "Kuso! I forgot to buy strawberries!" Grabbing his things, he said a hurried "gomen" as he darted out. Riku giggled, large brown eyes flickering. Shaking her head, Riku got her pack and paid for the bill before heading off for practice.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Dark snarled. "Leave me alone," he barked. He shoved her arms away from him.

"But I love you!"

"I love you too, but—"

"This script is so lame!" The studio crew groaned.

Krad's eyes narrowed into feral slits. "This is the final edit, Dark. There's nothing we can do about it now. Shut the hell up or I swear I will give the Dark fan club your address and laugh my ass off when they rape you senseless." Satoshi smirked in the background, his glasses taking on a devilish glint. He had to admit that fan girls raping the most popular actor in Japan would be most amusing.

Dark, on the other hand, looked absolutely appalled at the very idea. "Although there is a majority of women in that club who are so sexy it's mind-boggling, they are all very disturbing." At this, the fan girls in the area were unsure of whether to look indignant or love struck. "They'd probably cut off sections of my skin during our extremely rough sex and take it home afterwards to worship. All that would be left of me would be my bones," he proclaimed dramatically. Satoshi wondered if Dark had a previous experience that made him so knowledgeable of fan girl workings.

The blonde manager snickered, "I wondered who would be the lucky girl that took home your balls." Dark squeaked. The fan girls squealed. "Anyway," Krad continued, "the script says what it says. Get over it."

Violet eyes only looked down at the floor as his mind continued to conjure up gruesome fan girl situations. The editors crossed their arms and made grumbling sounds. At least, they tried to cross their arms. There wasn't enough space in the editing room to fit an entire studio. Krad finally realized the dilemma and barked some death threats, sending everyone scattering. The editors looked at the manager. He looked at them blankly before realizing what they wanted him to do. Apologizing profusely, he hurried out the door. Satoshi, the only non-editor left in the room gave a curt nod and strode out.

_Since everything seems to be in order, I think it's time to make a call…_

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Dark was still imagining fan girl scenes as he ambled along the path up to the door. He would have run straight into the door, but the door was courteous enough to hit him smack on the face first.

"My nose!" Dark shrieked. "Daisuke! Watch where you're going!"

Daisuke giggled a bit. The actor's nose was red and looked like it was swelling. "Gomen. I was in a hurry," he explained as he rubbed his head sheepishly.

That's when Dark noticed the shrimp _was_ looking a bit dressed up. Dressed rather simply in a light green button-up shirt and black dress slacks, he looked positively adorable.

_Did I just use the word "adorable" to describe the shrimp? I need some water, I think I'm coming down with something…_

He shook his head with such vigor that he saw little white stars. "Where are you going?" Dark asked.

"Hiwatari-kun asked me to eat dinner with him today!" was the response.

Dark stared at Daisuke as if the artist had a secret identity. The actor realized how stupid that metaphor was. Daisuke did have a secret identity after all. But, the Creepy Bastard and the Shrimp? Violet eyes turned white as Dark imagined what their children would look like: devilish looking little things, with those creepy ice cold eyes and Daisuke's bright red hair. They would prey on innocent little actors with stunning good looks and a penchant for good sex while the actor would sleep peacefully. He knew how stupid that idea was. Hiwatari and Daisuke were both males; at least, he hoped they were.

"Ano…Dark? Dark? Hey Tubby, I'm talking to you!"

Dark's reverie was finally shaken. "Did you just call me fat?" He looked horrified, and proceeded to lift his shirt and check for any signs of excess fat.

Daisuke blushed for a nanosecond at the sight of Dark's chest, but quickly waved it off. "I just wanted to get your attention." Dark breathed a sigh of relief before Daisuke continued. "Is there a problem with me going out?"

"Yes!"

"Doushite?"

The actor, always the eloquent one, was at a loss for words. "Well, you, um, you know, you, haven't, you know, finished all of the chores yet!"

"I finished all the ones on the list," the redhead proclaimed resentfully, crossing his arms in impatience.

"Oh, really?" Dark's eyes sparkled with a hint of mania to them. "What about—**the ones on the back**?"

"Nani?" He ran to the kitchen and turned over the list of chores that was hanging on the refrigerator. Sure enough, there was a note:

**Shrimp!**

**You forgot to do the laundry! I haven't written that down on your list of chores for the past week, so you have an awful lot to do. Good luck! **

**Your benevolent (and sexy) employer,**

**Dark**

**P.S: Make me something Mediterranean for dinner.**

"I could kill you now," Daisuke snarled. Dark only grinned as he pulled a glass from one of the cupboards and filled it up with water.

Daisuke trudged upstairs and opened the door to Dark's room. Piled neatly in the doorway was a mountain of clothes. The actor enjoyed getting new clothes and he enjoyed it even more when he didn't have to wash them. Daisuke contemplated painting a figure with purple hair being heartlessly stabbed by a redhead for his next piece of work. He still hadn't figured out how to get his works to the museum; the media had noticed the lack of works as well. Daisuke didn't really care. The paintings meant the world to him. He would be content with never parting with another work again.

Making halted steps down the stairs, Daisuke prayed under his breath.

_Please don't let me trip and please let the washing machine work. Please don't let me trip and please let the washing machine work._

He repeated the mantra in his head until he was in sight of the large white machine. He plopped the mountain on the ground and sighed in relief. Unfortunately, his happiness would not last long. He could barely fit a fourth of Dark's dirty clothes in. It would take him at least five or six loads to finish it all. Daisuke kicked the machine in vain and looked out the window absently.

_The window…_

Daisuke smirked.

_Sorry Dark, but your clothes can wait. Right now, I have a dinner to get to._

Heaving himself on top of the machine, he hopped out the window and began his mission to get out of the backyard and to the bus station nearby.

Dark was on the couch, his slipper-clad feet resting on the coffee table. His brows were knit together and he bit his lip in frustration. The Sudoku puzzle Riku had emailed him thoroughly pissed him off. He had only penned in three numbers so far. He felt like ripping the stupid thing into little bits and throwing it into the ocean wind. Inattentively sipping his water, his eyes darted in the direction of the backyard when he heard a crash.

The redhead smiled innocently, kicking the potted plant to the side. Giving up on the innocent look when Dark looked at him in suspicion, Daisuke made a run for the gate. Realizing what he was trying to do, the violet-haired man dashed outside.

"Niwa Daisuke!" he shouted. "Get back here! You can't escape from the great Dark Mousy!"

"Watch me!"

Daisuke turned his head to blow a raspberry. Dark tried to pursue him, but he had a slight handicap. His personalized black slippers with his name on them in elegant script kept falling off his feet. He had gone ten feet when he just took them off and tried to run after the redhead. He didn't even make it an inch when he stepped on a particularly pointy rock. Cursing incessantly, he didn't notice when Daisuke yelled at him before disappearing behind the turn, "Dinner's in the fridge!"

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

_Home free…_thought Daisuke as he looked at Dark's pained expression. He had hardly noticed that he whizzed by a young couple that he was very familiar with.

"Daisuke!"

Daisuke stopped in his tracks. "Takeshi? Mio?" He turned around. There was an awkward silence, only broken by Takeshi clearing his throat.

"We just wanted to say—"Takeshi started.

"We're so sorry!" Mio sobbed as she tried to hug Daisuke. That proved quite a feat since her tummy was getting rather round. Daisuke's face was the color of blueberries when Takeshi managed to pry his wife off of the redhead.

Daisuke couldn't help but smile. "I forgive you." They did scam him out of his house, but Daisuke couldn't stay angry at anyone. It was impossible; Takeshi and Mio were the two most insufferable people in Japan and Daisuke always found it in himself to invite them over to dinner, although he hadn't done that for almost four and a half months.

Four and a half months…

His time with Dark was coming to an end soon, Daisuke realized. Soon he wouldn't have to do an endless amount of chores or make meals for Dark every day. Soon he wouldn't have any more arguments with that cocky actor and he wouldn't have any reason to play "Whack Imaginary Dark".

_Soon I might never see Dark again._

Things would go back to how they always were. After all, Daisuke was only a temporary figure in Dark's life; they had only known each other for a few months. Daisuke would stay in his little home and Dark would travel the world once more, making movies and seducing men and women left and right. They didn't need each other to balance out; Takeshi and Mio would be there to "liven up" Daisuke's life and Krad would be with Dark to keep the actor grounded. Daisuke didn't need Dark to make a living either. Daisuke had, and always would have, his art. Dark would continue using his expressive eyes to act. They would change and move the world in their own way. They would be able to do it.

Because they had already changed each other's world so much.

Daisuke had been thinking so much that he didn't notice two pairs of arms pulling him back towards home until they dropped him on the doorstep. "Ow!" he cried. "Why did you guys do that? I have a dinner date to go to! I'm going to be late now!"

"Dinner, shminner," Mio said, her hands on her hips, "we have, like, months of catching up to do. And Takeshi says he sold the house to Dark Mousy. Did he really, Dai? If he did, then someone please, like, gag me with a spoon!"

"It's all true," said a deep voice from behind them, "the amazing Dark Mousy lives here with this shrimp who doubles as Kokuyoku."

"Oh my god, I can't believe it's Dark Mousy! This is like so awesome, I'm like your biggest fan ever and I don't just mean that literally although I am like seven months pregnant and all I just, like, love all your movies and—" Mio rambled.

"I thought she was supposed to be _my_ wife…" Takeshi mumbled. Daisuke laughed.

"—and I like love you so much, if I wasn't already married I would—wait, did you say Kokuyoku?"

Takeshi caught on. "You mean, Daisuke told you about his art?"

That's when the redhead coughed. "Well, I didn't tell him as much as he found out about it…" he muttered.

"YOU DIDN'T LOCK THE DOOR TO YOUR ART STUDIO?" Takeshi and Mio were slack-jawed.

Daisuke and Dark winced at the volume of their voice. The couple seemed to share a screeching voice when they yelled. Daisuke attempted to explain himself. "I was a bit tired that night!"

"I was a bit hung-over that morning and couldn't remember where the bathroom was and that's when I found his studio." Dark added.

"That doesn't add anything to the conversation, _Dakkun_."

"Don't call me that."

"Then shut up!"

Dark looked at Daisuke crossly, crossed his arms, and turned away. Daisuke could almost see the actor stamp his feet as well. He didn't, but his eyes pretty much screamed that he wanted to.

Mio looked at the redhead and the violet-haired one a few times before clasping her hands together, bringing them up next to her face, lifting one leg in the air by the knee, and gushing, "Aww, you two make a cute couple!"

"This is front-page material! FAMOUS ACTOR DARK MOUSY DATES ELUSIVE ARTIST KOKUYOKU. Why, I could make millions selling that story!" Takeshi had a notepad out and scribbled notes hastily with a well chewed-on pen.

"We're not a couple!" Daisuke and Dark said in unison.

"Oh!" Mio gasped. "You guys even talk in perfect harmony." Takeshi wrote down a few more things in his notepad.

"Nani?" They answered together once more. The victims of Takeshi and Mio's teasing were blushing fiercely.

"Couple…blushes…in…sync…" Takeshi said as he jotted the words.

Daisuke turned even redder. "I'm going inside to call Hiwatari-san. I think it's too late to go to dinner now." Mio followed him inside.

"I don't blush, Takeshi," protested Dark.

"So you deny the allegations of you blushing?" Takeshi prodded the actor with his pen.

"Yeah," Dark replied hesitantly.

"Dark…does…not…deny…relationship…with…Kokuyoku…"

"Yes I did!"

The spiky-haired brunette's face lit up when he remembered something. "Has…competition…with…famed…producer…Satoshi…Hiwatari…"

"There is no competition!"

"Confident…that…he…will…win…artist's…heart…"

"AGH!" With that, Dark stormed into the house and slammed the door, leaving the photo-journalist outside.

"Hey!" Takeshi hammered on the door. "Let me in! Mio hasn't fed me yet! Hey!"

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

There's chapter sixteen after a really long time. I'm so very sorry for the wait. I had end-of-school academics to worry about. I hate finals (grumbles). I'll be on vacation for two weeks so the wait for the next chapter will be even longer. Gomen! Please feel free to make little voodoo dolls in my likeness and do what you like with them. I do promise that I will work on the next chapter any chance I get. Thank you for all the support, patience, and reviews!

Ja ne,

Vi


	17. Emotions Awry

Guardian Gates: Emotions Awry

Disclaimer: Owning DNAngel is not my privilege. I do own a computer though and I'm not afraid to use it. I also have one annoying muse and another one that doesn't even talk to me. Yeah, that's pretty much it.

Warnings: For those of you who read the seventeenth chapter of a story first, this particular chapter contains language, shounen-ai, and a super emotional pregnant woman.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

It was deadly silent, until the blares of an alarm clock broke the tangible tension in the house. The pitter patters of bare feet making their way across the hall followed suit. The bathroom door creaked open and shut, and the lock clicked faintly, the noise overshadowed by a gasp that quickly came afterward. A face looked into the mirror, horrified at the reflection. Hair that was usually perfectly mussed was greasy and matted. Brilliant and expressive eyes were pall and encircled by dark rings, giving a gaunt appearance. Tan, radiant, skin was sickly-looking in the gray dawn light that peeked in from the window.

"Damn journalist brat…" Dark fumed as he did his best to freshen up. In a matter of minutes, the monster that had leered at him in the mirror had disappeared, save for the faint darkness under his eyes. Violet eyes glared menacingly at the mirror, as if it was the mirror's fault he looked like a wreck that morning. It obviously wasn't the mirror's fault, but Takeshi's…and a certain redhead's.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

_After what seemed like an hour of Takeshi whining outside the door, Daisuke decided to let him in. The brunette journalist had remained silent throughout his meal. Daisuke had given a mass of paintings to the couple before they left to take to the museum. Mio had gone off with the paintings while Takeshi had idiotically decided to stay behind and tell Daisuke and Dark that he was going to sell the "Dark-Kokuyoku" story to the biggest, most outrageous tabloid in Japan. Thus began the chase to pummel Takeshi until he couldn't have any more children for the rest of his life or even think about hugging his wife. Although Daisuke had to follow Takeshi for five minutes by himself since Dark had gone back to the house to grab a tie that he could strap around his head. Dark still stood by the belief that the tie put him "into the groove" and that it made him run faster. After all, it was Dark who had been the one to take down Takeshi at three in the morning. The artist and the actor had thoroughly beaten Takeshi before shoving him onto a bicycle and pushing it down the hill in the direction of the house the journalist shared with his wife. Then they had shredded the story into pieces and burnt the pieces._

"_No one is ever to learn about this, got it, shrimp?"_

"_As if I would tell anyone! And don't call me shrimp."_

"_Good. Although I guess it wouldn't matter if it was published. I wouldn't ever have any feelings for you." Dark suddenly felt uncomfortable, like if he just told a lie._

_Daisuke coughed. "Yeah, me too." There was a period of silence. "I'm going to bed now." The redhead turned to open the gate._

_Suddenly, Dark remembered something. "Wait," Dark called. _

"_What is it now?"_

"_Don't ever leave like you did again."_

"_Why not?" Daisuke's voice raised an octave. He had every reason to be annoyed, it was almost three-thirty in the morning._

"_It's dark in the house without you."_

"_Nani?"_

Shit! Why the hell did I just say that?

"_You know, because, well, there's no one to turn on the lights and stuff…"_

_In a quivering voice (Dark assumed it was because the shrimp was tired), the redhead replied, "Dark, you're delirious. Go get some sleep."_

"_Uh," Dark garbled, "yeah, I guess I am. Oyasumi." _

"_Oyasumi."_

_Dark spent the rest of the night, tossing and turning, going over every single detail of the conversation until the alarm clock went off at five._

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Dark hit his head against the mirror until he was sure that he was as close to a concussion as he could get without passing out. Why the hell had he said that? Any of that? Just what was going on? It was probably just the lack of sleep, like Daisuke said. Yet somehow the reasoning didn't seem to sate his mind.

A loud yawn interrupted his train of thought. Daisuke stood in the bathroom doorway, hair in every which way, eyes out of focus. Smacking his lips a few times, he yawned again. "Are you just going to stand there or can I use the sink?"

"Uh, no, go ahead." Dark stepped to the side. "Wait, why are you up so early?"

The actor didn't miss Daisuke's hesitation to answer. "I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to disturb you," he finally replied. His tone of voice indicated that the discussion was over. Small hands picked up the toothbrush and toothpaste.

"Oh," murmured Dark. There was nothing to indicate that the shrimp was lying, but there really wasn't a reason for Daisuke's lack of sleep. He pushed the whole tangled mess away and picked up his toothbrush.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

"Ano, Hiwatari-san?" Krad said softly.

Satoshi, who going over the entire list of promotions and whatnot for the movie, answered without taking his eyes off the files. "Do you need something, Hikari-san?"

"Ah," the blonde's feral eyes faltered, "never mind, it's nothing."

"Don't hesitate, Hikari-san." The blue-haired producer made sure his voice was sure and commanding. Satoshi was interested in what Krad had to say. After all, Krad never ever wavered in his decisions. This must be rather important.

The manager looked reluctant, but decided to say it anyway. "It's about the premiere…"

"Ah yes, it's the 23rd of the month. I trust you haven't forgotten?"

Blonde bangs shook. Satoshi had to admit they looked rather stunning in the pale light coming from the full-length windows of his office. "Iei, it's just that…are you planning on going with anybody?"

Satoshi finally realized where this conversation had been heading towards. He chided himself for not realizing it sooner. He hadn't stopped this early, and now it had no chance in hell to end neatly. He finally took a long deep breath (he hadn't noticed that he hadn't been breathing) and spoke. "I am planning on asking somebody. How about you, Hikari-san?"

"Ahh, I have no plans at the moment." Krad bowed his head and continued reviewing the papers. "Sagara wants to be added to the list of guests at the premiere after-party."

Satoshi nodded slightly. Icy blue eyes found it difficult to divert their focus from crestfallen golden ones. Krad was one of the few people that didn't piss Satoshi off so quickly. He felt almost guilty for the first time in his life. But he had other things on his mind to do that were far more important than feeling guilty.

_Like finally getting a damn date with Daisuke Niwa…_

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

The waves was churning and twisting, constants moving forward, hesitating, and moving back to the sea where it was safe, kind of like his emotions. Dark took a backtracked. Actually, the ocean was the opposite of his emotions. His life was organized and crystal clear. He knew who he was and what he felt.

_Right?_

"I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt," rang Dark's phone.

Risa calling,

Answer? 

"Moshi moshi?"

"Ohayou, Dark-kun!"

Dark winced at the pitch of her voice. A sleepless night gave him the feeling of having a hangover. "Ohayou, Risa-chan."

"I was wondering…would you like to have breakfast with me? It's been a while since we've eaten together, ne? Come one, it'll be fun!" she added.

"Yeah, sure. Where and when?"

"It's the café about four blocks down from my house. When's a good time for you?"

"An hour from now is fine."

"Arigatou, Dark-kun! Ja matte ne!"

"Ja."

Dark wasn't exactly sure why he had handled that as he did. He still didn't completely trust her although she had been nothing but a good friend since the incident. She had good qualities; but sometimes the bad ones seem to outweigh her good qualities. He sighed and traced his way to the shoreline.

_You're running away, back to the times where you were safe, you coward. Take a chance, or you can go hide in a little hole for the rest of your life. _The waves gurgled and hissed at his feet.

Violet eyes glared. "What the hell are you talking about? I am too taking a chance! I'm eating out with Risa for the first time in months!"

A large wave intermingled with another and pooled around his ankles, wetting his socks and sneakers. White foam hung onto his laces._ Going back to old relationships, knowing she will just betray you again. You are pitiful, really. Why not go after that delectable little redhead?_

"We're just friends, god damn it!"

"Ah, the great Dark Mousy is demented, talking to the ocean. Maybe that should be my next painting, you in a straitjacket, your eyes rolled back so we only see the whites, your hair fried to a crisp, your nose bashed in, your teeth pulled out, blood gushing everywhere…"a merry voice chirped next to him. Dark looked over in surprise to see Daisuke. He had a contemplative look, as if he truly was considering the idea. The actor was aghast a person could think such things. Daisuke shook his head and looked at Dark. "I was wondering why you went running every morning and wanted to see what the big deal was. I can see why now. It's refreshing. Running gives me lots of great ideas. Like the one I just came up with now." Dark's eyelid twitched. "So, do you have any plans for today?" Daisuke rocked back and forth on his heels, red eyes looking at violet ones expectantly.

Dark tilted his head, violet locks falling into his face. "I'm going out to breakfast with Risa-chan," Dark mentioned casually. He looked down at his shirt. "Ah, that reminds me Daisuke, remember to do the laundry, ne? I only did a fourth and I need you to do the rest."

Red brows raised in surprise. "You, you," sputtered Daisuke, "did some of the laundry? How bored were you?"

"I wasn't bored! I'm never bored," huffed Dark. "I just felt like being nice."

"Wow, you really were bored," Daisuke looked up at the clear blue sky and began walking back towards home, whistling a random tune.

The actor pursued him. "Didn't you just hear me? I wasn't bored last night! Hey! Shrimp!"

The whistling only increased in pitch and volume.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Risa stood by the door of the café, fidgeting slightly. A morning breeze fluttered by, passing through her long brown hair and rustling her light peach skirt. She shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. On a whim or basic instinct, she looked up at the trees. The leaves had already begun to change color, she noted in surprise. Had time really gone by that quickly? Vermilion red, dusty brown, golden yellow, bright orange peel, they would all make great bases for the new line, she thought absently. Pulling out a camera from her purse, she took a few pictures of the trees at various angles. "I guess Riku's gift does come in handy sometimes…" she murmured. The camera clicked in rapid succession, and soon Risa was wrapped in a world of her own.

"Eh, Risa-chan, are you just going to stand there or are you going to greet me?"

Large brown eyes looked up to see a tall handsome man with dusk violet hair and matching eyes, showing off his trademark smirk. "Dark-kun! You came!"

"Um, duh," he scoffed, "when have I ever missed an appointment?"

"Well, there was the time when Krad set up that meeting four years ago because you mutilated your car, and the other meeting last year when you had been immersed in that one Sudoku game," Risa said, ticking off the events on her hand. "There was also that time when we were seven and you said you would go to the playground with me and you ditched to go watch a horror film with Krad—"

The actor gaped at her for a moment before composing himself by crossing his arms and pouting in the most childish manner possible. "I didn't wreck the car. I was trying to fix it and Riku startled me and made me drop the wrench. That one Sudoku game was very hard, you know, it took me two weeks to figure it out and about the playground…how do you even remember that?"

Risa smiled slightly. "Let's go eat." She grabbed him by the sleeve and pulled him into the restaurant.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

"Wow," Daisuke muttered in appreciation, "he really did do a fourth of the laundry." The monstrous mountain of clothing had shrunken down to a very large hill of clothing. Daisuke plopped himself on the floor and began going through the clothes, separating darks from lights. Before Dark, he would've just shoved all the clothes in with no attention, but he was rather afraid of what the actor would do to him if Daisuke ruined a shirt of something of his. I guess this is a change for the better, Daisuke thought. I should probably be doing this on a regular basis anyway.

Just then, the phone rang. Picking himself up and dusting the dust of his pants (he would sweep and mop later), he made a quick pace to the phone in the kitchen across the hall. "Moshi moshi."

"Ohayou, Niwa,"

Daisuke smiled brightly. "Ohayou gozaimasu, Hiwatari-kun! Sumimasen, you know, about last night, some things came up and—"

"Daijobu. It's no problem, things like that happen all the time. Would you happen to be doing anything on the twenty-third this month?"

"I don't think so. Let me check." Running a pale finger across the calendar, he smiled even more when he found the twenty-third box empty. "No, I'm not. Did you have something in mind?"

"The movie I recently produced, the one with Dark in it, I was wondering if you wanted to accompany me to the premiere."

"Sure, why not?" Daisuke made a face. "Will I have to dress up? Like, in a suit?" He had one; hanging in his closet and collecting dust, but it was so uncomfortable…

There was a soft noise on the other line that Daisuke could've called a chuckle if he hadn't been speaking to Hiwatari Satoshi. Although the man was very kind and polite, Daisuke had never seen him smile, more or less laugh. The cobalt-haired producer cleared his throat. "You will have to dress up, Daisuke. Do you have any problems with that?"

"No, no, it's fine! I'm sure it won't be that bad." Daisuke shook his head vigorously although Satoshi obviously couldn't see it.

"All right then, I'll see you then. Sayonara."

"Ja ne!"

Daisuke sighed happily and went back to the laundry with double the gusto, efficiently finishing the laundry in record time without a single missing sock or discolored article of clothing.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Dark gaped at the sight before him. The parfait Risa had ordered was completely gone, without any outside intervention. The woman that surprised him so was sitting across from him, dabbing her mouth daintily with a cloth napkin.

"I cannot believe that you just finished that. You haven't finished anything since you were seventeen." He lifted the glass and approached it at all angles. "This must be a dream. Ow! What was that for?" He cried when she pinched his arm with two long nails.

"It's not a dream, baka. While you were in Italy, I realized it was stupid to starve myself. I'm naturally thin so it doesn't matter how much I eat as long as I work it off. The stress of the fashion industry does wonders for the body, diet or not," she stated simply.

Dark just nodded. "As long as you're eating. So, what now?"

Risa grinned. "The playground."

"Nani?" Dark looked at her with wide eyes.

"You, Dark Mousy," she said with a leer, "still owe me for that time you ditched me. So we're going to go now."

"Women and their stupid grudges…" he mumbled inaudibly.

Risa glowered. "What did you say?"

"Nothing, nothing, I swear!" Apparently he hadn't said it as quietly as he had hoped.

A cheery smile was pasted over the death threat. "Then what are you waiting for?" For the second time that morning, Dark was once again submitting to Risa Harada's every whim.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Takeshi and Mio had rung the doorbell a few minutes after Daisuke had finished the laundry. Mio looked livid and was twisting Takeshi's ear with more force than necessary.

"He wants to say sorry," she screeched. The American rarely ever dropped that ridiculous valley-girl accent but everyone that knew her was wary whenever she switched to a normal "like"-less speech.

Daisuke rubbed the back of his head. "Iei, it's nothing. Dark and I got rid of the whole thing last night."

"Good," she said as she let go of her husband's ear. "I would kill him if he hadn't like, shoved his sperm up my—"

"Too much information!" Takeshi and Daisuke shouted in unison, cowering on the floor. Mio always gave disturbing accounts of things so scary that even the brown-eyed journalist, a lover of the weird and the gory, had to cringe.

Daisuke coughed. "So, um, did you get my paintings to the museum?"

Mio giggled and patted her sweater-clad stomach. "Eiji-chan here gave me, like, a few problems, but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle."

"E-Eiji-chan?" stammered Takeshi. "I thought we were going to name him Takeshi the Second." Brown eyes looked at him disbelievingly. "Eiji works too, though!" he recovered quickly. He paused and looked at Daisuke with questioning eyes. "Ano, didn't you read the paper this morning? It had an article about the comeback of Kokuyoku. It's pretty short but I guess they wanted to get the new quickly. I would have written it, but _someone_ beat me to a spineless puddle last night. Anyway, I have a copy right here." A graphite-covered hand fiddled around in his pocket for a moment before triumphantly pulling out the paper. Takeshi smiled brightly, and Daisuke could swear he saw hints of glittery sparkle in the corner of his right canine. Pale hands reached out tentatively, but then changed tactics and snatched the paper away.

**KOKUYOKU RETURNS**

**The anonymous artist, who goes by the pseudonym "Kokuyoku", absent from the fine art world for almost five months now has come back with three stunning pieces. As always, the paintings were left at the local museum last night. The reclusive painter has reappeared on the scene with even more mysteries surrounding him/her. Each beautifully done canvas contained a significant amount of sky blue and deep violet, leaving fans to speculate on the meaning behind why the artist used the two colors to such a great extent…**

Daisuke blushed feverishly. His cheeks were always tinged pink whenever anyone praised him, but he hadn't realized that he had used _that _much purple and blue. It was purely on instinct, and now he had to wonder why he had used those two colors in the first place. He sighed and handed the paper back. This was not something he wanted to deal with now.

"So, um, would you guys like to come in?"

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Dark was awed at how much hadn't changed at the playground. The slides and the swings had all gotten fresh coats of paint, but they were still the same slides, the same swings. If Dark's memory wasn't good enough, the swing creaked as a little girl's weight was applied and groaned even more when she dug her heels into the sand and rocked back and forth.

Risa sighed and looked at the children with a bit of longing in her eyes. "Dark-kun, when did we grow up? I grew up the quickest, didn't I? I was the one to stop playing here first, I was the first one the get into a relationship, I was the one that…the one that did everything first." Dark only looked at her with a curious gaze. "Why…did I give up my childhood so quickly?"

"Risa-chan," he said softly as he placed a hand on her shoulder, "daijoubu desu ka?"

She smiled, erasing any previous thoughts. "Duh! Of course, Dark! What are you talking about? Remember that time you beat Riku in a race to the slide and she got so mad at you she kicked you off of the slide."

"She's a bad sport."

"I also recall that you had gloated an awful lot."

"That wasn't gloating. That was appreciating my own skill."

Risa grinned. "Look Dark-kun, over there!" She pointed to a spot to his right.

He turned to look in the direction she was looking at. "I don't see anythi—" Dark suddenly felt a pair of soft lips press against his cheek, and then lift off, leaving a tingling imprint. Putting a hand to his face, chills running down his spine, he turned over to glance at Risa. There was something seriously wrong with her. She wasn't her normal energetic and fashion-obsessed self. Dark wasn't sure whether or not it was a bad thing either…

"Come on, you're going to push me on the swing."

Dark stared at her as she walked away from him.

_I think I might be falling in love with her again…_

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

"Sugoi!" Takeshi exclaimed. "You're going to the premiere! I've been looking for months to find a way to cover that damn thing!"

"I, like, didn't know you were a gossip columnist," Mio chirruped. Her expression then morphed into one of sadness. "How come you didn't tell me this before?"

Daisuke sent the brunette a look that said _you got her into one of her mood swings again. _Takeshi sniffed in indignation.

"I am not a gossip columnist, dear, that's why I didn't say anything. But anyway, this is supposed to be the biggest thing of the century! Okay, fine, it's the biggest thing of the year," he added after seeing his listener's faces. "But Daisuke, can I come with? Please?"

The painter shook his head. "I don't think that he would appreciate it much."

Mio, wiping tears away, immediately perked up. Her eyes shone in excitement. "You're going with someone? Is it Dark? I knew it! Oh-em-gee, you guys are an uber-cute couple. Takeshi, put that notebook away before I, like, commit murder." She snapped without ever looking in his direction. A dejected journalist quietly did as he was told.

"Iei, Hiwatari-kun invited to come with him."

The other two gawked at the redhead. "You landed a date with Hiwatari Satoshi?" they screamed in unison. Daisuke cringed once more.

"Well," Takeshi started, "are you going as friends or on a date?"

"Do you like him?" Mio interjected.

"I-I-I don't know," was Daisuke's lame response. "You guys should probably go. Dark will be home soon and I really don't think he wants to see your face again for a while, Takeshi."

They needed no more than that to know the redhead wanted to be alone. After a pat on the back and a kiss on the cheek, the couple made their way out the door. Daisuke sat on the couch, completely and utterly scared. Mio's question had confounded him. Did he like Hiwatari-kun? Sure he did, but the redhead was unsure as if he liked the sky blue-haired man _that_ way. Sky blue…deep violet…had he been deciding between Satoshi and Dark in his paintings? But, then again, what was there to decide? Hiwatari-kun was polite, kind, and secure. Dark was a self-centered, mulish, and annoying player. It was an easy choice.

The front door opened with a slight click and Dark stepped inside. "Tadaima," he mumbled.

"Who do you like?" Daisuke blurted out. Gasping, he put a hand to his mouth and clamped it shut.

Violet eyes faltered for a nanosecond, then immediately changed to one of bemusement. "Wow, shrimp, that's a really unique way to greet someone. You might want to stick to 'welcome home' is you don't want to scare people." The actor took off his jacket and hung it in the closet by the door and kicked off his shoes, slipping on his new pair of slippers. After trying to pursue Daisuke in his old ones, the slippers had been scuffed and torn. Dark wasn't one to accept anything less than excellence, thereby buying new ones that had his name embroidered in loopy English cursive. Appreciating his new slippers, he added more to his previous statement. "Don't ask questions you already know the answer to, Daisuke. Risa and I, although we recently had some…issues, I want to get back with her. I love her, always have, and always will. I'm going up to my room. Don't bother me, alright?" Thus, Dark sprinted up the stairs. He stopped suddenly, sneezed, and then vanished into his room.

Luckily for Daisuke, Dark didn't the redhead beating himself with a pillow chanting a new mantra. "Stupid Daisuke, stupid Daisuke, stupid, stupid, stupid!"

_It's a good thing I'm going to the premiere instead of that total asshole!_

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Well, is this the longest wait for a chapter yet? If so, I hope it stays that way. I'm well on my way into chapter 18, so it shouldn't take as long to update. I had a very enjoyable vacation; I hope everyone else has a nice break as well. While I was gone, I met my muses, Huang and Lydia. Huang is the—

Huang: I'm the almighty god that began this masterpiece!

Vi: Almighty god, my ass. You're two inches tall. And the story's not a masterpiece, it's a fanfiction.

Huang: Is too a masterpiece.

Vi: Is not.

Huang: Is to—(is taken out by Lydia's taser)

Well, if you want to know more about the two little people that inspire my fics, feel free to check out my profile. The next chapter is sort going to be filler, I'm afraid, but I hope you still enjoy it! Thank you, as always, for the overwhelming support. I love you all!

Ja ne,

Vi


	18. Author's Note

To the readers of Guardian Gates,

I'm very sorry to tell you all that Chapter 18 of this story has been postponed. How long? I'm not entirely sure. I've been going through some serious depression issues, and right now I don't have the heart to update or work on this. I promise you though, that I will see this through to the end, and you **WILL NOT** be waiting more than a few months for me to update. I might be feeling better in a few weeks, who knows? I know that that's a long time, but right now I need to sort out some things in my life and get it together.

Thank you all for your wonderful support and patience with me. I know I'm an idiot who doesn't update at good intervals. So thank you all so, so much.

Hope to see you all soon.

Ja ne,

Vi


	19. All As We Know It

Guardian Gates: All As We Know It

Disclaimer: I am a loser who cannot write an easy 4000 word chapter without taking months and months to write it. I do not own DNAngel and am merely borrowing them to spend some free time. Capiche?

Warnings: Um, nothing for this chapter, I don't think. Oh, except for crappy writing, shounen-ai, and language.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

"Oh, what a startling update! Harada Riku is losing, three to four against Shimatani. The next game could either make or break the foreign-taught tennis star's chances for staying in this tournament. If she's out of the running in this tournament, Harada would not be able to pass qualifications to make Nationals."

Risa sat on the sidelines, half-interested. She was preoccupied with the thoughts that had been occupying her mind for over a week now. Ever since that date with Dark, her mind had been reeling endlessly. It had all started as a ploy, honestly, to make sure she had Dark securely in her grasp. But the words she had said…she wasn't sure if she had been lying or if she really meant them.

The lover of fashion and all things handsome now doubted the very being of her existence. What did she live for? Flirting with every handsome guy she met, being a total bitch to everyone that stood in her way, it all seemed a bit superficial now. She still loved fashion, always would. There was just something about it that brought something to her eyes, a certain…interesting feeling. She rarely ever slipped into something that was apart from reality, but runways and exotic clothes and makeup, they were her fantasy world. Currently, she worked at a high-end designer store, hand-tailoring clothes for celebrities and those with a sizable amount of money. But, she never found a real passion for it. Her workmanship was above average, although barely passable for the harshest of critics. It was menial work, and there was nothing in it for her besides good money and a chance to meet hot men. Her family had always been well-off so the money wasn't that big of a difference and the hot men…Kami-sama, how many times had she cheated on Dark? She thought, horrified. Why had she gone behind his back so many times when he always gave her his undivided affections?

"Insecurity's the problem," a man muttered sagely.

"Nani?" she nearly screamed. Who was this man next to her, saying stuff like that?

The man looked over at her. "Isn't it obvious? Harada Riku's unsure of herself, that's why she's doing so poorly."

Risa sighed. There was nothing to get worked up about, he was just commenting on something about her sister.

Chotto matte…her sister… Brown locks shook violently. There was no time to think about this. Her sister needed her full support right now, and that's what she would give. Standing up and cupping her mouth with her pale, slender hands, she yelled, "You can do this, Riku-nee! Give it your all!" Brown eyes on the court met identical brown in the stands. Glittering brightly, one eye winked before turning away to face her opponent. Risa smiled.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

"Daaiisssukeeee…" a deep voice whined most uncharacteristically, "I'm hungry…" So how, one might ask, did a great actor of confidence and smoothness, become reduced to a blob of hunger and desperation? It all began in the morning, when he had returned from his routine morning jog. Expecting a nice warm breakfast waiting for him on the table, he was unpleasantly surprised. The table was completely bare except for a scrap of paper that had two cryptic words:

**Grocery Shopping**

So they weren't very cryptic at all, but Dark's mind processed things at half the normal rate when he was hungry. The man spent the rest of the morning lounging in the living room, attempting to take his mind off of food, to no avail. It was ten in the morning, and Dark had returned at seven. Four hours without food, and he was becoming frantic. Stumbling his way to the kitchen, he yanked the door open without caring whether or not the hinges came off. To his dismay, the only things that greeted him were a jar of pickled daikon, a container of yogurt, and something that looked like really old azuki paste. The actor recoiled in disgust at the thought of combining any of those three together, or even eating them separately. Closing the refrigerator with a sigh, violet eyes opened wide in surprise. Another note was tacked to the door, and the handwriting was unmistakably Daisuke's neat penmanship.

**Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner! The Idiot of the Year Award goes to Dark Mousy!**

**I bet it's been hours since you came home and you haven't eaten yet, right? Breakfast is on the stove, baka. I've only known you for four months and I know you that well. You're so unsurprising, Dark. Perhaps it's time for a change? **

**Love, **

**Daisuke**

Turning around so very reluctantly, the actor's face burned, his face as red as a poisoned apple. As it said on the letter, a pot of rice lied on the stove, familiar steam gone after four hours of negligence. To the side a small plate of vegetables sat snickering at the Dark's absurdity. He shook his head. He didn't need to have a conversation with any inanimate object after he yelled at the ocean the day before. Maybe it was time to see a therapist or something, he mused quietly. In any case, food came first in this situation.

Taking the note off of the fridge, he read over it again and again as he quietly chewed on his food. Two phrases seemed to glow, separating themselves from the rest:

"_Time for a change"_

"_Love, Daisuke"_

Dark was adamant against omens, but this was just weird. Yesterday the ocean had told him he needed to change; now the words appeared on a piece of paper. This was Dark Mousy, his life was always and constantly changing. How could it be time for a change? And what about the second phrase? Violet eyes kept scanning over those two words, over and over and over again. It couldn't be possible that the redhead liked him…it was probably just a slip. After all, it was pretty typical for one to end letters that way. It was all a bad case of overreacting… Even if Daisuke did like him, it—well, Dark had Risa and Daisuke had his art. The violet-haired man could never like someone like the artist anyway. Despite his justifications, Dark couldn't get that niggling feeling in the back of his mind to go away.

Hearing the distinct creak of the front door opening, he quickly slipped the note in his pocket and attacked his food with ferocity. Unfortunately, he wasn't fast enough. Daisuke walked in with the usual number of bags, most likely filled with the usual supplies. One crimson glance at the actor and Daisuke was sent into a fit of giggles. He struggled to keep the bags in balance and hastily placed them down on the counter to avoid any kitchen disasters. As soon as the food was safe, the redhead continued to snigger insanely with absolutely no intention to hide his amusement, eyes glittering brightly.

Dark gave a curt glare before turning his attention away to resume eating. It was rather difficult, though, since he was also attempting to stifle the blush that had been creeping onto his face with surprising speed.

"You're so predictable, _Dakkun_!" the redhead twittered with a happy grin.

"Don't," Dark brooded, "call me Dakkun. And I am not." If he didn't have an ounce of self-respect left he would have added a pout for good measure.

Daisuke cocked his head to the side, a questioning look on his face. "But you let you mother and grandmother call you that."

"Well, you're not my mother."

"I might as well be, with all of the work I do around this house. Cooking and cleaning and doing anything you want on your every whim…" the artist fell into an introspective state, murmuring and grumbling to himself. Dark smirked when he knew the conversation had shifted topics. Thus he continued the attack on his breakfast.

Then, the house phone called with a loud clear voice, annoying the already irritable Daisuke. Walking over, he picked up and the phone and nearly howled, "Moshi moshi?" His expression immediately changed to a surprised and agreeable one. "Ah, ohayou gozaimasu, Mousy-san. Do you need to talk to Dark?" Amethyst eyes looked up in curiosity, his eyebrows slightly arched, chopsticks resting in between his lips, a grain of white glutinous rice stuck to the side of his chin. Daisuke cocked his head to the side. "You would like to speak with me?" he inquired. His face showed that he was listening intently, and the actor could only guess what his mother was saying to his housemate. Then, the artist's face turned a deep sanguine color, bleeding from his cheeks all the way the very roots of his similarly colored-hair. Dark assumed Obaa-san butted in with some rude or inappropriate comment. The assumption rang true when Daisuke vehemently shook his head and said, "Iei, iei, iei, iei! No harm done, since it's not true at all." There was the customary pause as the redhead waited for a response. Plum tresses covered an interested face as he bent over to eat, although his mind was no where near his meal any longer. "Hai. Arigatou gozaimasu, Mousy-san. Sayanora."

"So," Dark started, unable to contain his inquisitiveness any longer, "what was that all about?"

"You need to take me to your parents' house," Daisuke said with a completely deadpan look.

"What the hell? Go by yourself!"

Daisuke crossed his arms and sighed. "I don't know where they live. Besides, they wanted you to be there too."

"I'm not in the mood, damn it. And you can get a damn map. They live in the foothills."

"But you can't decline, it's not an invitation. Your grandmother said that if you didn't come she'd sell all of your embarrassing pictures and stories to the tabloids."

Dark scoffed haughtily. "I have no embarrassing moments."

"She mentioned something about peaches and doorknobs." Daisuke mentioned casually.

"No way!" Dark jumped to his feet and looked at the shorter one, stunned. "Why are you just standing there? My reputation is at stake!" With a few fluid steps, the actor was up in Daisuke's face, their noses touching slightly. Daisuke couldn't ignore the quickening pace of his heartbeats. "Nothing will be passed to those piranhas known as tabloids, got it?" The redhead nodded slightly to show his agreement and Dark grinned with a mega-watt smile. "Okay! Let's go!" He pranced his way out the door, unaware that Daisuke did not immediately follow him due to a sudden lack of breath.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

"We need you in the back room, Harada-san. Takahashi is on break." A young woman called as Risa walked into the clothing store. The brunette paused in the doorway, taken aback by the coldness of the lady's voice. She was about to make a snappy remark when she realized that it was probably one too many of those comments that made the woman dislike her in the first place. She looked down at the floor and sighed a soft, "Hai, I'll go right now." Risa passed the slightly surprised woman without another word.

The back room was rather clean, if not a little dusty. Somehow, no matter how many times the staff cleaned and washed, it stayed covered in an almost transparent film of filth. Risa guessed it was something that all back rooms were cursed with. The room was well-lighted, afternoon sunlight pouring through a filtered window and reaching its way towards every corner. The newest, most stylish, clothes were on one side, stacked neatly in material-wasting vacuum-sealed packages while articles that were "so five minutes ago" were packed in cardboard boxes, ready to be sent to the local department store for those with a small budget. Mannequins filled the middle of the room in various poses. The brunette hated looking at them; she had the odd sensation they would look at her in return.

Risa made her way to the new clothes and took them out one by one, carefully examining each piece. It wouldn't do to have something out that didn't conform to the haute couture the boutique/custom tailoring shop lived up to. She pulled out a clean-cut black blazer and murmured her appreciation. Finely crafted, she considered it a work of art. In Harada Risa's world, fashion was art. Her mind trailed off slightly.

_This would look really good on…_

Two handsome men appeared in her mind; one with icy sapphire eyes and hair, another with Egyptian violet features. Risa placed the blazer down among the other ones and shook her head with a heavy sigh. No matter how hard she tried to avoid it, it always came back to those two.

Hiwatari Satoshi: The very thought of his handsome features brought her down to her knees. He was a god, and she the devoted worshipper. She wanted him, she had to have him. But gods were intangible, unattainable, and far out of Harada Risa's reach. It was nothing more than a dream composed of lust and dead-end fantasies. As for Dark...his confident cocky smirk and the flip of his bright violet hair brought a smile to her face. There was still a part of her that loved him; the only difference was that the love between lovers had changed to one between a brother and sister. It was purely filial, and no where near physical. Once upon a time, she had loved him like that though, she truly did. Risa looked up at the crisp white ceiling. Just how much had she changed over the years?

"Harada-san? Daijoubu desu ka?" a clear baritone voice rang from the doorway. It was Takeru Kenji, Risa's boss and probably the only person in the entire building that was genuinely nice to the brunette. Risa suspected that it had something to do with him being the only MAN in the entire building. She had heard the rumors of a supposed sexual relationship between her and the boss. It was completely untrue, of course; Risa had very high standards.

Chestnut eyes glittered. "I'm alright, Takeru-taichou. Thank you for worrying about me."

"What kind of boss would I be if I didn't look after my employees?" the man laughed at his own joke with more gusto than proper etiquette allowed, but somehow he never looked anything less than proper. "So how did your sister's game go?"

"She lost, but there's always next time, ne?" Risa asked most rhetorically.

"Yes, there always is." He chuckled again, his robust figure trembling as he did so. A soft yellow on her boss's tie drew her attention, and the photos resurfaced to the top of her mind. "Ah, Takeru-taichou! I have some things I'd like to show you."

A fine jet-black brow raised in curiosity. "Don't tell me your handiwork has improved considerably."

"If you weren't my boss, I would tell you off for that. Even if it is true." Risa said lightly, although she really did mean it. She hated it when people criticized her and always bit back; it was one of the many reasons she had issues with her career. "But it's not that. I'd like to show you something." Scurrying out and back into the back room with surprising speed, she held a number of crisp developed photos in her hands, her fingers on the sides as to not blemish the quality. "I took them the other day at the cafe about four blocks down from here. The colors are fantastic, ne?"

"Hm," he grunted noncommittally. The brunette's former confidence simmered down and she began to fidget with her hair. The girl had nearly pulled out a chunk of her chocolate tresses when the man finally spoke again. "I want you to do something for me," he said with a odd note in his voice. "You've got to do this in your free time though." After she affirmed, he began to mumble a set of instructions to his employee.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

"Shinku no sora moetatsu you ni..." The pleasant melody floated throughout the car, filling up the silent gaps that stood between a certain dark-haired driver and his redheaded companion like the Great Wall of China. Daisuke was gazing out the window, admiring the change of scenery. They were well into the more country-like area, nestled by the foothills of the local mountain range. Dark, on the other hand, was not appreciating the silence. Even though he didn't really want to talk to the little shrimp anyway. Long fingers tapped impatiently and Dark looked ahead stoically. One might have thought he was born looking that way; his face had remained stuck in the same direction for the past half hour.

Finally, the familiar white-washed place Dark had used to call home came into view. Parking neatly in the driveway, the quiet continued all the way to the doorway. Dark pressed the doorbell once and leaned against the wall, arms folded with one foot propped against the wall, making a grunt of restlessness. Daisuke paid no attention to him, only making the actor even more annoyed.

It was Dark's mother who opened the door; she seemed to be a lot better from the last time Daisuke had seen her. He assumed it had something to do with the change in altitude. "Welcome, we're very glad you've come. Don't worry, he won't be home until late, dear," she added hastily when she noticed the look on her son's face. The redhead was lost in finding the meaning to the words, but he was tactful enough not to ask anything." Please come in," she said with a sweeping gesture of her hand.

The first thing Daisuke noticed was the living room. It was a harmonious union of modern and traditional pieces, and it looked warm and inviting. Unfortunately, the atmosphere was ruined by Dark's moping. Sitting on a black leather chair, Dark's grandmother Seiko sat watching some soapy drama. She turned around and raised an eyebrow when the redhead bowed his head in respect. "You bow oddly," she noted before returning to her soap. Hitomi coughed nervously. "Okaa-san," she muttered heatedly. The woman shook her head. "Dark, I need some help preparing dinner. Goodness knows that this house has been suffering without your cooking skills."

"You cook?" a fuming Daisuke demanded. "But you make me cook instead? Why you…" Dark grinned cheekily before following his mother into the kitchen.

"You want to get revenge, shrimp?" Seiko asked, her eyes never leaving the television screen.

Daisuke wanted to say something about the recurring shrimp nickname, but his curiosity was overpowering. "You got any ideas, Mousy-san?"

"Look around in his room. I'm sure you'll find something. It's down the hall and to the left, last door."

"Arigatou." He made a quick, short bow and made his way towards the room.

Finding the specified room, he was not too surprised by its contents. It looked like a teenager's room, although it was a lot cleaner and smaller than the one Daisuke had spent his time in when he was younger. Dark, surprisingly enough, was a neat freak. The walls were covered in posters of beautiful scantily-clad women, and a few with men on them. It seemed like Dark had been bisexual for a while and his family were fine with that. The actor was lucky; Krad had told Daisuke that his family had tried to kill him after discovering that he was a "monster".

Daisuke's wandering gaze was dragged to the bookcase, where he saw a worn and faded book that if in better condition, would be the color of a cheery sunflower. Ambling over with a slow pace, he pulled the book down from its resting place with an agonizing sluggishness, as if it would crumble at the slightest touch. Much to his surprise, the book was in better shape than he had originally thought. It was still tightly bound, despite the look of the cover, which had been colored over in yellow crayon by a small child. Daisuke smiled faintly at the thought of a tiny Dark coloring, a devilish smile pasted on his face.

It turned out to be a photo album, filled with pictures of Dark and his family, sort of. The first few pages consisted of the entire family: a child Dark smiling genuinely without a care in the world; Seiko, looking almost exactly the same as she did now save for the significant number of lines that were not etched on her face; Hitomi, looking much younger but the energy she had now seemed more subdued; and the man Daisuke assumed to be Dark's father.

The man had jet-black hair, leaving Daisuke to wonder just where Dark got his vibrant plum-colored hair for a moment before returning to the photos. The actor's father had a very lively smile, one that reminded the redhead of his beautiful mother. But as he turned the pages, the man's face slowly became more and more somber as the man himself appeared in fewer and fewer photos until he was completely absent. Dark's smile in turn didn't disappear like his father's, but rather it morphed into an arrogant smirk, one that Daisuke was very familiar with. He wasn't one that grinned without smiling eyes, rather one that used a condescending smirk in place of a true smile. Daisuke had to admit that it was clever; no one would notice anything. Dark's father looked to have disappeared around the time the wine-eyed man was just heading towards adulthood, the age of sixteen or so.

There was a loud, definitely male, shout and a clatter of porcelain hitting the floor heard from the kitchen. Daisuke paid no mind and continued to peruse through the photo album, assuming Dark had just been clumsy and dropped something. But there were more shouts, and they most definitely did not sound surprised. Putting the book down with a soft thud on the desk, he made his way out into the family room.

Peering into the family room tentatively, Daisuke's nervousness only increased when Dark's grandmother was nowhere to be seen. He had only taken a step towards the kitchen when the door opened with a thundering boom, and Dark stormed out, seething.

Daisuke jolted at the sight of Dark's eyes, they were so bright and…unbelievably hateful.

It seemed like Dark was going to blow right past Daisuke, but at the last second, he grabbed the younger man's shoulder and jerked with an immense forces, knocking the redhead off his feet. Scrambling to regain his sense of the floor, Daisuke opened his mouth but was cut off even before he had time to say anything.

"No."

It was a short, curt phrase that was an extreme contrast against Dark's face just then—chilling, soft, and dead. His grip on the redhead, however, remained as stiff as before. Daisuke's voice caught in his throat.

"We're going home, Daisuke." Again, it was nothing more than a ghost of a whisper.

The artist nodded, but then realized Dark couldn't see him. "A-A-Alright." Finally, Dark's hand relaxed and let go. The redhead clutched his arm gently and hissed. There was definitely going to a bruise there later. Following Dark to the door, Daisuke turned at the last second, his gaze on the kitchen doorway. There stood Dark's father, somber and stiff, with Dark's mother and grandmother looking distressed. Daisuke himself had no idea how he felt.

Dark called from the car. "Daisuke, let's go."

"Hai!" and he hurried to the car, his feet pattering lightly on the path.

A stew of emotions burbled inside him and he wasn't sure which one was strongest. Confusion and resentment were definitely fighting for the top, though.

_What the hell just happened?_

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

It seemed that a heavy shroud had been draped over the car on the way home, for Daisuke couldn't seem to hear any noise. He saw cars passing by, their lights glaring and the light from their own car reflected off of shiny finishes. But he didn't, or couldn't, hear anything. If this situation was in a book, he wondered, would he at least hear some soft breathing? Anything? Or would it be exactly the same situation? He shook his head. Thinking about things like that never led anywhere unless he had a brush and palette in hand. Crimson eyes turned out towards the window, because the view in the other direction only enhanced the horrible feeling in his stomach. That feeling of being useless, something that Daisuke had hated since he could remember. He hated that unsettling feeling, how it churned and pricked and coiled around his insides.

Finally, the small vehicle coasted to a stop in front of the beautiful home that the two men shared. Funny, Daisuke thought. Two men sharing a home. Men. Sometimes, he had to admit, they acted more like little children than men. Well, besides the few kisses Dark had bestowed on Daisuke. But that was territory best left untouched. Despite the tension, Daisuke found himself turning pink at the thought of their first meeting, their first kiss.

"Aren't you getting out?"

Daisuke jumped, simultaneously noting that Dark's voice broke him out of many a reverie. Vaguely conscious of his actions, he opened the door and put one foot on the ground. However, as soon as that foot registered the sensation of the solid floor, Daisuke turned. Dark was still sitting there, sullen, angry, and simply looking morbid.

Before he could stop himself, a single word slipped off of his tongue. "Why?"

Surprisingly enough, the plum-haired actor seemed to understand the monosyllabic word perfectly. His answer, on the other hand, while expected, only troubled Daisuke more. "It's nothing you need to get your tiny ass involved in."

"But Dark—"

"I said leave it alone!" The actor finally exploded, as if hours of bottled anger finally released like a shaken bottle of champagne. Only if it was champagne, it would have been most bitter. "I don't care what the hell you think! No one cares what you think! In fact, no one should even care about you! So why don't you just fuck off!"

_What an idiot._

Daisuke returned the words with equal fervor. "No one cares about me? Fine! But apparently you don't care about anyone but yourself!" Huffing, he turned on his heel but stopped abruptly, almost losing his balance.

"What?" Dark's voice was a mixture of emotions, things that Daisuke couldn't, or wouldn't pick out. Because there was something in there that slightly sounded like hurt, but there was no way in hell that he would acknowledge that. It was too late for that.

"Haven't you noticed?"Daisuke's voice turned cold, and he finally discovered what was going through Dark's mind earlier. "Your mother, your grandmother: Have you seen their expressions when you're having a temper tantrum? It's not like you're a kid anymore and they'll put up with it with a smile. Have you ever thought about how they feel when they see you so stubborn and angry? Think about that, Mousy." Then he walked into the house without another word.

Dark stood speechless, paralyzed. Walking over to the steps, he sat down, and placed his head between his hands, elbows resting on his knees.

An hour later, he would be calling his family to have a long talk. Later on, he would wonder how he would explain to Daisuke how grateful he was.

_Unfortunately for Dark, that argument they had will be the last conversation and the end of everything as he knows it._

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

So…I'm a loser. And I apologize. But, I'm happy to say that my troubles are now gone and I'm feeling much better. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and from now on, be aware that I'm probably going to be a super sporadic updater. However, just trust me when I say that I will put my all into upcoming chapters. So, until next time!

Ja ne,

Vi


	20. Acceleration

Guardian Gates: Acceleration

**Disclaimer**: DNAngel is not mine, but Yukiru Sugisaki's. I'm just a girl who has procrastination/short attention span issues.

**Warnings**: Er…I dunno. If you've gotten to this chapter, then you know the drill.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

If one ever wanted to see what Satoshi Hiwatari looked like when he was a little child, they would have to be a stalker that watched his movements every moment of the day. Any traces of his childhood had mysteriously disappeared when he first entered his field of business. Finding his personal background was like looking for a black marble inside a dark bottle in an unlit room with a blindfold on. He never felt like sharing any stories or showing habits that might have stemmed from his youth either. No shadow of immaturity ever fell on the young man, save for a small moment in each day, when gray light spilled into his bedroom.

The pale rays washed out his face, so that it melted into the white covers enshrouding it. A beautiful image, really, of eternal white light encircling something that was a mystery to time. A reflection of time lost and time left, this sleeping face hid multiple truths. Despite this innocent and sweet outside, the thoughts and dreams on the inside were anything but.

_He was running, running, down a long hallway. But he wasn't sure if it was a hallway in the first place. Was there a beginning? Was there an end? Suddenly he was outside, but how exactly he knew that was a mystery, because all he saw was red, red, red. But what was red? Was this "outside" red? Or was it…As instinctively as one can in a dream, Satoshi reached for his face, expecting pools of blood, but instead found that his hands touched nothing, although he was absolutely sure that was where his face should be. But as he could only see red, was his face nonexistent? Or perhaps it was his hands…or maybe it was all of him. _

"_Didn't I tell you? You're nothing without me…"_

_And then he existed again, at least physically, but then he wished that he wasn't there. For he realized that the words just uttered were attached to a body as well; a body he'd rather not see for the rest of his life. This strange, imposing figure, one that had haunted him for night upon night, smiled quietly and his glasses shimmered intensely under hazelnut hair. A pale mouth whispered to him. "After all, the fate of the child is molded by the parent, ne, Sato-chan?" _

_Satoshi felt his chin being gripped by thin yet strong hands and they forced him to look at those eyes that bore holes into his heart. He choked, "Don't…touch…me—" and he choked again, that final word caught in his throat._

_That disgusting face smirked, and for a second hazelnut shifted to cold blue, and a younger face appeared. "Ah, but this skin…"His own face smiled back at him with a cool and quiet cruelty. His clone gripped his chin tightly. "…this skin is so…easy to mar. So is the mind encased within it." Satoshi's doppelganger twisted back into the hazelnut-haired man. The smile remained in place, even when nothing else did._

_His "father" dissolved into whiteness and Satoshi was blinded by it all. It burned, it burned so much. It wasn't so much a physical pain as it was a memory of one. The only thing the young man wished for was death, to be free of this feeling, of this eternal suffering. An explosion of red ignited and destroyed the whiteness as small hands reached out to him. He reached for them, and_ awoke.

The sun had climbed higher in the sky, and Satoshi's room was illuminated by its gentle light. Blue eyes shot open and a lithe body shifted around in the sheets, like a blossoming butterfly in its chrysalis. His hair dripped with sweat, his heart pumping at an amazing rate. Pushing himself up to a sitting position, Satoshi vaguely recalled the dream. He couldn't remember much of it, but he'd had it so many times that he knew it by heart. But…there was something different about this one, but what it was exactly, he wasn't sure. Was it a good change though?

But the rest of the routine hadn't changed. Feeling that warm, sticky bile gurgling up his throat, he bolted out of bed to the bathroom. He hovered over the toilet and anxiously waited for the bile to return to the pits of his stomach. One…two…three… Eventually, it passed. Taking a deep breath of air to slow down his racing heart, Satoshi leaned against the wall with his head tilted upwards and eyes blissfully closed. He ran his hand through his hair to collect the streams of perspiration.

A cool breath of wind traipsed past his pale cheek and Satoshi finally noticed that the window in his bedroom was left open. He shook his head; fall had long arrived and settled in and he still forgot to close the window. Some habits were hard to break. He pulled the curtains back and something fluttered into his line of vision that made him freeze up. It was a simple red leaf. But that one burst of color brought back the dream in full force. And he remembered the final part. Those small, pale hands reaching out to him, they belonged to a young man with flaming red hair and matching eyes.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Daisuke yawned loudly as he made his way down the stairs. He tugged at the skin under his face, expecting to grab at elastic bags of darkness. The redhead had fallen into a fitful sleep the night before and repeatedly woken up at regular intervals all through the night. Daisuke knew he shouldn't make such a big deal out of it, but something about his argument with his housemate bothered him.

"AGH!" With the grace of a landlocked goldfish, the sleepy young man tripped on the last few steps, crashing into the floor with a resounding thump. He groaned and clutched his head. "Stupid Dark…giving me headaches…" he slurred, his brain too muddled to enunciate things. Daisuke pulled himself up with an agonizing slowness before walking into the kitchen.

His arm reached out towards the refrigerator but stopped mid-extension when he saw something out of the corner of his eye: neatly arranged on a tray, a full breakfast sat there innocently. The artist crept closer to the pleasant surprise, and eyed it carefully. It didn't seem to be poisoned. And the food was just tempting him in its silent, subtle way. Daisuke shook his head quickly, but just as soon stopped, as it brought back his headache.

_I need more sleep. Today, out of all days, is not a good time to imagine that inanimate objects tempt people._ He thought to himself, but shrugged everything off anyway. His stomach was calling, and he couldn't refuse. Pulling out a pair of chopsticks from the drawer, Daisuke picked up the tray and happily made his way to the dining table. In his semi-consciousness the redhead happened to completely forget the fact that trays of food simply did not drop from the heavens.

With the dexterity only an artist possesses, he took the food off of the tray and plowed through it all. There was hardly a grain of rice left. After leaving the Mousy home last night, they never did have dinner. Plus the young man was always starved after fitful slumbers. Daisuke sighed happily, a content smile so large he had to close his eyes to compensate. He stretched his short arms and yawned again. When he looked downwards at the table, ruby eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

Written in familiar loopy script was a short message:

**Sorry…and thanks. **

Underneath was Dark's unmistakable signature. Daisuke carefully traced the curves of his housemate's name, a little perplexed. It soon became clear, however, after a quick recollection of the previous night. "So that jerk actually does have a brain," the young man muttered. Despite himself, a small smile crept onto his face and a warm feeling trickled throughout his body.

Then another thought struck him. If the quite tasty breakfast wasn't made by Daisuke himself, then… "DAMNIT DARK! WHY DO YOU MAKE ME COOK WHEN YOU CAN?" The redhead scrambled to find the broom so he could go through a few rounds of "Whack Imaginary Dark", the note and empty bowl and plates left forgotten on the table.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Riku flitted about the downtown area from storefront to storefront looking for something she never thought she'd look for. But then again, she never really told anyone what exactly it was she was searching for, so no one paid much attention to her. The morning had started off nicely, and she had been full of optimism. But it was midday now, her coffee buzz had definitely died off, and she was started to get a tad frustrated.

"Agh!" she grunted for the fifty-sixth time that day. Riku pulled at a stray copper twist of hair in annoyance. It was no wonder she hated shopping.

"You know," a voice said from behind, "all of your huffing and puffing has scared away everyone else in the vicinity."

The tennis player whipped around, a fierce glare in her eyes. "Krad…" The blonde smiled cheekily and only cocked his head to the side. She turned to face the direction he was indicating and found that there really was no one on the street. Pulling a sour face and folding her arms tightly, she simply grumbled some more. "You probably paid them all off, you fake blonde."

Now it was Krad's turn to be upset. He sighed loudly and pressed the back of his hand to his forehead, mimicking the typical damsel-in-distress pose of those old B-list movies. "You're just jealous you weren't born beautiful like I was…bowl-girl," he sighed airily.

"Shut up!" Riku covered her hair, as if to shield Krad's insults from it.

The blonde just grinned. "So…what brings you here?"

There was silence from the copper-headed woman. Krad gave her a little nudge with his elbow. "Come on, Riku-_chan_, it can't be that bad. Unless you're looking for porno—" A sharp slap cut off the rest of his train of though. He hissed, cupping his cheek gently.

Riku composed herself and finally answered. "I'm shopping for a dress, if you wanted to know. Risa wanted me to come to that premiere and I don't really feel like wearing anything Risa would want me to wear so…"

"A…dress? Harada Riku is going to be wearing a _dress_?" Dark's manager looked torn between bewilderment and glee.

"Yes, now shut up and remove yourself from my line of vision before I hurt someone."

The blonde clicked his tongue in disapproval. "Now, now, Riku-chan, there's no need to resort to childish tactics," he trilled mockingly. Upon seeing her fearsome face however, he cleared his throat and restarted. "Yeah, so, you're shopping for a dress, huh? Can I come?"

"Sure," the tennis star began to walk off, leaving a thoroughly stunned Krad. He certainly didn't expect her to actually say it was okay. Riku looked over her shoulder at him. "Are you coming? You know I've no experience with dresses."

Krad snickered. "If you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly an expert with them either. I am a man after all," stating the obvious.

"And you're gay."

"Is that supposed to make me fashion-conscious?"

"No. But I'm sure there are lots of fashionable, single homosexual men who like to go here. And your sexual orientation might not affect whether or not you like clothes, but you're so stupidly into fashion you're almost as bad as Risa. So let's go."

Krad really wanted to say something about the Risa comparison, but decided to take up on the other offer. It was a weird coincidence that she had said that, he thought. The blonde sighed heavily. Satoshi's rejection, however polite it was, still stung bitterly. He supposed it might be better to forget it. Despite his dashingly good looks, he couldn't expect to go through life without a denial. So he might as well go.

Plus he needed a new pair of dress shoes.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

"Are you ready?" Dark asked as he looked at himself in the mirror. He was alone in the room, so the question was really directed to no one. He had come to the store for a final fitting of his suit and the young woman had just left the room to find her customer an appropriate tie for his outfit.

He had successfully occupied himself all day, including his routine run on the beach and a sporadic visit to the ice cream parlor (in a good disguise of course, fan girls were always on the prowl). It wasn't that the actor was avoiding his housemate as much as he was…okay, so he was avoiding the redhead. But things had ended so awkwardly the night before, and he wasn't sure if the younger one would accept his apology. It was best just not to see him.

The employee stepped back into the room. "I trust you will find this to your liking, sir?"

"Yes, it's fine," he took the tie without even looking at it. "Thank you," he added with a bit of finality, signaling that she could leave.

She nodded to him. "If there's anything you need, please don't hesitate." The woman walked out, leaving him alone with his thoughts. Putting the tie on, he chuckled dryly when he noticed the tie was a dark crimson color, meant to contrast strongly with his black blazer. It turned out he couldn't avoid Red after all.

"I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my…" his pants sang. Or rather, his phone _in_ his pants sang.

Dark moved to where his casual clothes were and pulled out his cell.

**Risa calling.**

**Answer?**

He flipped it open and casually said, "Moshi moshi?"

"Hey, are you ready to go? We should probably leave soon, since it's a bit of a drive from Azumano to Tokyo."

The violet-haired man grunted. "Yeah, I'll come pick you up soon."

There was a silence from the other side, but Dark hardly noticed. He was staring at the tie with utmost interest. "Dark?" Risa's girlish voice called, making him jolt. "Are you all right? You sound a bit off."

"Hmm? Yeah, I'm okay. Just nervous." He answered. It really wasn't a lie, he _was_ nervous. This movie was different from the other ones; he had a fighting chance to become someone people respected, not just an idol girls worshipped. From here, he could soar higher and higher. But could he make the jump first?

The young woman giggled, and Dark twitched in surprise. What was she laughing about? "You're such a dork. I've been watching you this entire time. You did beautifully. Sure, there were a few cheesy lines, but you pulled them off. Everyone's gonna love it. Congratulations on a job excellently done. I mean it. There absolutely nothing to be nervous about."

Although he couldn't see her, and her voice had been distorted by the phone's reception, he took her sincerity and felt it fill him up with a gentle peace. "Thanks, Risa."

"Anytime. So I'll see you later?"

"Mm. Ja ne." He flipped the phone back down. Paying for his things and shoving all his stuff into a pack, he left the store with good feeling. The kind of feeling where life is all sparkles and giggles, and everything turns out okay.

If Dark wasn't so high on his happy crack, he might've realized that life goes up and down, and he was nowhere near down.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

A petite brunette posed elegantly for the cameras: her arms placed just so on her hips, her glossed lips pouting delicately. Copper strands were curled into a stylish bob, framing bright brown eyes. Her emerald dress provided a drastic contrast to the red carpet, and everyone was looking. She giggled.

"Harada-san! Why aren't you here with your boyfriend?" A journalist called out.

The girl cringed, giggles disappearing fast. But she did her best to smile sweetly. "I'm sorry, you have me mistaken. I'm Harada _Riku_. The twin who plays tennis and is single." Her dating Dark? _Gross._

For a moment, Riku was actually enjoying herself, being dressed up for once and acting like a diva. It was like rich cheesecake: fun and great, but after a few bites you got sick of it. This particular journalist happened to be one of the more sickening parts.

"Oh." The man's face fell slightly. It was obvious he was looking for a juicy story. "Well, what do you think of Dark's promiscuous reputation? And that one time when he cheated on her in that foursome of—"

"I've known Dark for a while," she snapped. "And I believe he's free to do as he wishes. As far as I know, he's never cheated on my sister. Excuse me; I'm afraid I don't have time for this." She turned and started walking towards the theater.

The man's voice called out from behind her. "Well if you don't have time now, you want to go out sometime and finish this conversation, sweet cheeks?" A split second later, he found a bundled fist just barely ghosting the tip of his nose. Luckily for the journalist, a tall blonde had grabbed her arm just in time.

"Sir, I believe I just saved your face, or at least, a deformed figure I suppose I should call a face," Krad noted smoothly. "However, the next time you make such comments, I'm afraid I might not be fast enough. You understand what I'm saying? And if you try to make this into some story…well, you should know." The other man only stuttered incoherently and nodded. As soon as the journalist scampered off, the golden-eyed man turned his attention to the woman whose arm he was still clutching. "What the hell are you doing?" he hissed. "Don't go around doing whatever you want here; feel free to go to any other place and time to do that. Just not here, and not now. "

Brown eyes leered. "Afraid I'll ruin the premiere? No one here knows who I am. Here, I'm not a tennis player. To them," and here her free arm gestured to the crowds, "I'm just someone who happens to be lucky enough to participate in an 'event of a lifetime'," she murmured, putting the last four words in air quotes.

The blonde shook his head, his trademark ponytail swishing back and forth. "It's a wonder you've gone through the professional sports world without getting into trouble. Just go inside. I don't need another nuisance now."

Riku started forward, but quickly retracted her movements. Brushing a stray tress of hair into its proper place, she grumbled, turned around, and stomped her way into the theater, heels clicking loudly.

Krad closed his eyes, as if that would make the events that just occurred disappear.

This was going to be a long night.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

"Um—oof!-Takeshi!" a tiny redhead yelped as he was squished in the middle of a group of young girls, "shouldn't you be with Mio?"

His friend turned around, and upon seeing his friend's predicament, held out a hand. Daisuke took it gratefully, and they wrenched him out of the crowd. "Nah, she wouldn't let me. Said the doctors would handle everything. She hasn't even had any contractions yet, so we're fine for now. And she said I needed to take pictures of Dark, for posterity." The brunette scoffed. "More like _she_ needs them. How is it that a fine, respectable journalist like me ends up among the throngs of paparazzi? It's not fair!" He huffed, and crossed his arms.

"I need to get inside. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, yeah, later," Takeshi mumbled, but his attention was already gone, aimed at the young and attractive woman (Daisuke vaguely connected her face to the name of a prestigious singer) on the red carpet nearby. Daisuke grinned and shook his head. His childhood friend was a loyal husband, but his eyes tended to wander…

A soft tap on his shoulder attracted his attention, and scarlet eyes turned to the right to meet Satoshi, looking almost regal in formal attire. He wore a jaunty little hat though, obviously meant to hide his outstanding hair. "Have you been waiting long?" he asked in his soft, smoothly confident voice. "I'm sorry I didn't get here earlier; I had to handle the typical picture posing thing. What a bother," and the tiniest of sighs escaped his lips.

Daisuke shook his head. "No, it's alright, Hiwatari-san. I just arrived with my friend anyway."

"Anyway, would you like to go in? If we stay out here any longer, someone might notice me." Satoshi glanced to his side, almost anxious. "I'd also like to get a seat in the VIP section away from Dark, if you wouldn't mind; he's always got the scariest ones trailing him."

Dark? Dark was going to be here? Red eyes darted around frantically. Then he realized: it was a movie premiere, starring the violet-haired man himself. Of course he would be there… How stupid of him. But why was he so tense at hearing the man's name? Why did his heart thump _so_ erratically at the thought of seeing him? It wasn't a feeling he'd never experienced before with the actor, thinking back on those kisses. But this was different. There was a fear, a fear of meeting Dark, of talking to him. Talking about what had happened the night before. But why? He had absolutely no idea.

And honestly, he really didn't want to find out. Unknowingly, he had grabbed the sleeve of Satoshi's blazer and had begun walking. His companion was quite amused, wondering just what he had said to make the littler one do this.

"Niwa-san? The theater is in the _other_ direction," Satoshi gently reminded.

Daisuke froze for a moment, then turned to face his 'date' of sorts, and gave him a sheepish chuckle. "Lead the way, Hiwatari-san." Another bout of jumpy giggles followed. The blue-haired man decided that had it been anyone else, he would be tempted to say the giggles were a form of developing dementia. But this was Daisuke. So. In an uncharacteristic fashion, Satoshi flicked his wrist and clutched Daisuke's sleeve with one hand and the other held his hat firmly in place. The producer pulled the Titian-haired man along like a little boy with no sense of direction, never noticing the pink-tinged face that looked at him with a shy admiration.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Um. Yeah. Like I said in the last chapter, I'm becoming a bit of a sporadic spaz when it comes to this story. MY DEEPEST APOLOGIES for not updating in like, nine months. That's enough time to have a baby… But with my next fic, I'm going to update in more stable intervals, really. I plan on having an entire first draft finished for it. It's going really well, actually. I hope you guys will try it out when I'm finished with this. Anyway, thanks for reading. I appreciate each and every one of you. This story will be wrapping up soon, and I will post the next chapter as soon as I finish the first draft of the final chapter. This should be in a few weeks, if all goes well. Thank you all once again!

Ja ne,

Vi

PS: As for my cliffhanger from the last chapter...let's just say it's not as ominous as it sounds.


	21. Crash and Burn

Guardian Gates: Crash and Burn

**Disclaimer**: Although I love DNAngel, I can't say I own it. I'm a tad too bad with art. Scratch that, I'm horrible at drawing.

**Warning**: Normal stuff that goes along with this kind of fic: language, shounen-ai, and silliness

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Tokyo, abuzz as if on a constant caffeine high, seemed to shimmer and sparkle even brighter this night. Even through the darkly-tinted windows of the limo, Dark could clearly see the bright flashes of cameras, and the glimmer of light bouncing off the adornments on all of the women's dresses. Soon, he'd be out there with them, taking pictures and waiting, waiting for their judgment. He had felt alright before, but seeing all of these people…bubbles of fear began to resurface.

Slender fingers interlaced with his, and squeezed tightly. He turned over to meet Risa's confident and assured gaze. "It'll be fine. I promise," she whispered. He only nodded his gratitude, afraid his voice wouldn't reach her. She simply smiled back as she deftly grabbed his tie and stuck it in his lapel. It was an interesting look, and it made Dark laugh, if just a little bit. He decided he'd leave it as is. The limousine came to a stop. "Let's go."

Pulled gently by Risa's firm grip, Dark found himself out and facing what seemed like the whole world. But then he saw their smiles, and he heard their joyous shouts of greeting, and he found the intensity of this feeling these people all shared begin to fill him up like a balloon. Suave, daring Dark was back and ready to go. Waving and smiling that signature smirk of his, no one would have expected just minutes before he felt out of his element. He and Risa breezed their way down the red carpet, looking like a heaven-sent couple. No one really noticed that when they posed together, there were a few differences from previous appearances.

Dark didn't put his arm around her side, pulling her to him tightly; instead he let his hand rest gently on her hip. And the one-time model didn't interlace her fingers with him as she did in the car. He didn't even have a second thought about the lack of slim, warm fingers in between his. In the limousine, it had been a sign of friendship, to let him know he had support. But out here, that could mean something else entirely. Something, for some reason buried deep within their subconscious, they didn't want people to think.

After finishing up the typical meet-and-greet of the media, the pair made their way into the theater, to be greeted by more looks. Some were of annoyance, as if all the hype built around Dark was undeserved. But most were smiling, and Risa noted that Dark didn't let any off glances bother him. That was good.

"Risa!" a voice hissed from her right, coming from no one else but her twin.

Krad, his attention caught by Riku's call, felt inclined to add his own "Dark! Took you long enough."

The couple in the spotlight just smiled and walked over to their seats. But then, they noticed another duo a few meters away. A petite redhead with large crimson eyes and a man with winter-sky hair and eyes weren't exactly the most inconspicuous pair after all. The two were immersed in conversation, never noticing the star and his 'girlfriend' or anyone else for that matter.

Dark and Risa stood there, staring openly. An unseen force crept into their chest and squeezed tightly. Both felt like they couldn't breathe. Violet eyes couldn't bear to tear themselves away from Daisuke's shy smile while brown ones were focused only on the relaxed look on Satoshi's. The feeling they shared felt like a burden they carried all on their own.

Krad slapped Dark on his shoulder, shaking him out of his trance. "You, on the stage, now. You and some other people have to do some introductory crap. Go, I'm going to get Hiwatari-san. Risa, please take your seat."

The two obeyed his words robotically, forcing themselves to look away. Krad looked at them and scoffed. They were so childish. But even as he thought that, he himself felt his own pang of defeat as he walked over to Daisuke and Satoshi. But at least it was Daisuke, a guy who was exponentially better than what Krad could ever hope to be. That was supposed to be a comforting thought, but it just made the blonde even more uneasy. Apparently the stuff in novels didn't work here.

Krad cleared his throat, catching the attention of Daisuke, who looked up and smiled brightly. "Hikari-san!" he said, the exclamation clearly heard.

Satoshi twisted his head over his shoulder to the direction vermilion eyes were facing. His gaze locked with an intense golden look, and it was like an elastic rope was suddenly cast between them. But it passed just as quickly as the producer moved his focus to the floor and Krad turned away, breaking the contact. There was still a subtle trace of the tension, but not too much that it couldn't be ignored.

"Niwa-san, it's good to see you," Krad coughed. "Maybe we can catch up later?"

"Mm!" the younger one confirmed with one hearty nod of the head. He nodded again, but only a slight jerk of the head directed at his companion Satoshi. "Go on, Hiwatari-san!"

The blunette stood and strolled to the front as Dark's manager returned to his seat. The strain between those two was dispelled completely.

So the introductory messages were done, and all were rather boring. Daisuke zoned out, mentally mixing various paints to attain the director's odd brown hair that seemed to be subtly streaked with various colors. Dark and Satoshi both had curt messages, thanking everyone for coming and supporting them. Dark's speech, actually, was probably most memorable, but only because a horde of fangirls did the wave as he stood up to speak and it took security several minutes to calm them all down. Hiwatari's fangirls were less subdued, but that made them all the scarier. Daisuke noticed a shift of security to the area where most of the girls were sitting. He suddenly felt uneasy; there was no telling what they would do to get his seat next to Satoshi, he finally realized.

Upon seeing Dark up there, crimson eyes were torn between looking away and not being able to. He succumbed to the latter. He couldn't help himself; there was something about Dark's eyes that drew him in. This time it wasn't the color. It was the expression. They shifted back and forth as if he was nervous. Those eyes didn't match with anything else: not with his casual lean towards the audience that looked like they wanted to tear him apart, not with his easy smile, not with that cocky raised eyebrow. It was like those eyes were pasted on him from someone else.

Then those awkward, nervous eyes made contact with his and Daisuke briefly saw an explosion of vivid violet and burning scarlet before his eyesight returned to him. It was then he realized Dark had already left the front to sit with Harada-san's twin. He lifted a pale hand to touch the edge of his lip, realizing it was slightly upturned. At some time, he had smiled at the actor. That was odd, to say the least. The question was: Why? He couldn't answer his question; his head was still throbbing from the mental picture he just had. He gripped the arm rests tightly, the blue veins in his hand becoming more noticeable against the white skin.

Satoshi had returned, and the space between his eyebrows crinkled on seeing Daisuke. "Niwa-san? Are you feeling well?" Despite the minimal emotion on his face, his voice conveyed all his concern.

"Just a little headache, that's all," Daisuke smiled faintly. "I'll be alright soon."

"Do you need anything?"

He shook his head. "I'm fine, Hiwatari-san. Thank you though. Please, sit down. You'll block others' views if you keep standing."

Reluctantly, the producer obeyed. He looked like he was watching the opening of the film, but he kept a wary eye on the man next to him. He sighed imperceptibly when Daisuke finally looked up at the screen.

Throughout the whole hour and forty-five minutes, all but one were watching with rapt attention. The movie was quite well-done, as expected from a Dark collaboration with Hiwatari Productions. It seemed like Risa was correct in saying Dark had nothing to worry about in terms of the movie. But in terms of everything else, he was worrying like a wart. At seeing Daisuke, he was utterly stunned. How was he to have known that the creepy Hiwatari invited his housemate? Even more confusing was why he felt a surge of jealousy at seeing the two of them together. His attraction to Daisuke was supposed to be long gone. That was the reason he was here with Risa. Nevertheless, his dark eyes kept fluttering over to their area the entire time.

Even Risa was doing a fine job not doing what her 'boyfriend' was doing. She was more absorbed in picking at a stray thread on the fringe of her dress and watching the film, fully absorbed. Before, when she saw Hiwatari Satoshi, the man she had pursued for months on end, she noticed something different. There was no feeling for the man. She realized her supposed love for him was gone. And at that moment, she turned over to look at Dark. There was still that lack of feeling. A fear clutched at her chest for a moment. She had _never_, never gone without that feeling. And just like her shock at seeing Satoshi again, the fear evaporated.

The memory of it strayed into Risa's thought process as she watched Dark onscreen, and she suddenly felt like laughing. It was insane, absolutely insane how fleeting those emotions were. But slowly she felt a strong determination overtake her, and fill her brown eyes with a steely lightness. It was time to end this game. She didn't want to play any more.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

The after-party, like all after-parties was electrically charged. Everyone was relieved the work was over, so getting heavily wasted was a must. At least for most people. Daisuke was feeling heavily self-conscious in front of Satoshi, so he sipped the drink he had been offered lightly before discreetly "forgetting" it on a nearby table. The loud chatter and laughing pulled his headache back to him, and he was beginning to feel a bit tired. He bit his lip softly, channeling the pain into his lip. Crimson eyes drifted around quietly, attempting not to attract any attention from the Hiwatari. He never realized that he was gradually being sucked into the vortex of dancing bodies.

Satoshi had no time at all to notice. Every time he craned his neck to try to look at him, someone would pull his attention back, rambling on and on about how great the movie was, and continue their kiss-ass a little longer before "subtly" suggesting they be involved in the producer's next movie. If he could, he would have snorted. Please. These people were worse than Dark. Having no talent as well as no manners was inexcusable. But they outnumbered him by far, and he was forced to submit to the majority. The latest in this string of dolts was a young woman, pretty, with typical Asian features. To prepare himself, he downed his fifth shot and put it aside. He held his alcohol _quite_ well, but at this point he was beginning to loosen up—just a little bit.

"So, Hiwatari-san," he heard her half-yell over the hubbub, "I thought you did an amazing job with this film."

"Thank you, but the credit goes mostly to the rest of the team."

She giggled. It was nice, but he figured it would get annoying if he didn't get rid of her soon. "Humble as he is talented."

"Not really," he shrugged. Satoshi remembered that he never asked for her name. All the better, he supposed.

The girl tucked her hair behind her hair and scooted closer to the blue-haired man. Her dark eyes looked at him interestedly. "So what are you doing _next_?"

Satoshi was feeling a bit annoyed now. Time to put his pent-up, snarky bitchiness to use. Or maybe he was just pissed that she did the whole sucking up thing just like a man he once called Father. He didn't care either way. "I don't know. Maybe a movie about an underage girl sneaking into a premiere after-party and getting kicked out after a producer reports her?" He internally filled with glee watching her eyes, mouth, and even nostrils shape into little 'o's. "You might want to hide your school uniform better next time… or at least change out of it," he added, eyeing the navy blue school logo sticking out from underneath her brand-name jacket.

The girl immediately shifted into a docile, guilty position: her eyes downcast, her shoulders shrugged and tucked close to her body, her skin blanched. It made him feel a bit guilty as well, that maybe he had gone overboard with the taunting. Damn. The alcohol was impairing his commitment to decisions.

"Here, take it," he muttered noncommittally as he shoved a fistful of money into her hands. "Get yourself out of here, get a proper ride home, and stay in school. Try again in a few years after you've finished school, alright? Be sure to participate in school performances. Understand?" He had no idea why he was saying it, or even how they were coming out of his mouth in the first place. Everything seemed so fluid, like he was watching everything through a wall of water.

She nodded, rambled off quick half-assed thanks, and disappeared into the thundering crowd. Despite his looseness, Satoshi didn't miss the way she blended into the group perfectly, grinding and twisting as if she had been there the entire time. Perhaps it _was_ a shame he missed her name.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw someone falling downwards and was there to catch them before he knew it. It turned out the one he saved from being crushed by pulsating bodies was none other than Niwa Daisuke. Satoshi wondered if the sudden bout of lightheadedness was only due to his previous drinks or something about Daisuke's incredibly adorable…he shouldn't be thinking of things like that. "Damn it," Satoshi hissed, absolutely furious with himself for letting his companion out of his sight. "Are you all right, Niwa-san?"

Daisuke's eyes, previously glazed and dark like a red fog, cleared to his normal ruby-red shine. "Hmm? What? Was I just dancing?" He turned strawberry-red. "I got pulled into it…I didn't even notice. How embarrassing."

"Never mind. Are you having a good time?" The Hiwatari pulled Daisuke to his feet. "Or would you like to leave?"

"No, don't worry about me! You should do whatever it is you need to do."

Satoshi resisted the urge to snort, but couldn't hold back a small smile. What a typical response from Daisuke. The redhead's uneasiness was more than evident, but he did his best to try and ignore it. "To be honest, Niwa-san, I'm dying to leave. Another moment with these morons will send me over the top."

Daisuke stifled a giggle. "All right, I don't mind."

With that, Satoshi grabbed the artist's thin hands for the second time that evening and pulled him towards the back entrance so they could leave in peace. From there, they made their way over to the nearby parking lot to get Satoshi's car. The walk was in silence, and both relished being in the other's company. Daisuke was blushing again, feeling insignificant in comparison to Satoshi. There was just something inexplicably awe-inspiring about him. The artist in Daisuke acknowledged that fully, and if the man wasn't so naturally shy, he probably would have asked Satoshi to model for him long ago.

"Saa, we're here," Satoshi said, his light eyes looking over to Daisuke. The other one only nodded. "Is everything okay?" Daisuke nodded again, this time more forcefully.

The producer shrugged it off. He was probably just sleepy. Pulling out his keys, he selected the correct one and tried to unlock the car. Unfortunately, he missed.

Red eyes clouded over in concern. "Hiwatari-san? Daijoubu?"

Reluctantly, he found himself shaking his head. "I think I might have had a little too much to drink. Can you drive?"

Daisuke made a face, clearly upset. "Not for a long distance. I'm really sorry."

"No, no, it's all my fault. Do you mind if we stay in Tokyo for the night? It might be a bit difficult, but I can find us rooms."

His companion smiled. "Sure! I've never really been outside of Azumano. And one night should be interesting." His smile left and was replaced by a perplexed expression when he heard Satoshi laughing. It was a surprise to hear this serious man laughing, for whatever reason. It was nice: a deep tenor, rippling and curving into the hollows of the lot.

"Niwa Daisuke," and here the man being addressed brightened up at his first name being said, "You are…the strangest person I've ever met." And here his face reverted to its confused state. Satoshi continued. "There's no one in the field I work in like you. You're so…sincere. Always thinking of others, you're like—"

And Daisuke felt the closeness. Satoshi was _right_ there, his breath on his face, smelling lightly of expensive alcohol. His heart was racing, but slowing at the same time. It was insane.

"You're almost like an angel…Daisuke." He bent down a little, and his lips met Daisuke's.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Risa and Dark had been walking down the road, heading to the lot to pick up Dark's car, which had been graciously dropped off by a valet. Even though Tokyo at night was brightly lit, Dark's violet hair was considerable less noticeable. And no one would expect the star of a movie to ditch the after-party. Yes, Tokyo was a dangerous place, but those who knew their way around it could manage without getting in trouble.

"See? What did I tell you?" Risa trilled cheerfully. "Everyone loved it."

"Oh thank you glorious Risa! You who sees the future and knows all!"

She laughed. "Dork."

"Ditz."

"Show-off."

"Flat-chested."

The brunette shrieked. "I AM NOT! You promised never to call me that again!"

"What can I say? I like to win." His mouth formed into a half-smirk. "Anyways, wasn't there something you said you wanted to tell me?"

The woman sighed. She knew she needed to do it, but she worried about how things would turn out afterwards…the only way to find out was to try.

"Ano, you know I'm not the best seamstress out there—"

Dark briefly interrupted her by snorting. She glowered at him. "Sorry," he squeaked.

"Anyway, I was out doing some photography to show my boss these bubbly colors we could use for the fall collection—"

"Wait—bubbly?"

"Dark! I'm being serious here." She folded her arms over her chest, to demonstrate her irritation as well as attempt to warm herself up. It was getting chilly.

"All right, all right, I'm done." Dark didn't miss her shivering though. He took off his blazer to wrap it around her.

She smiled faintly. "Arigatou. Anyway, my boss…kind of wants me to go to Europe and try my hand at fashion photography with some proper training at this special school."

"Really?" Dark smiled a megawatt smile. "That's fantastic!"

"Yeah, it is. But…" she trailed off.

"What is it?"

Suddenly, she grabbed his larger, broad hand. "Do you feel anything?" she inquired.

Dark's eyebrows came together. "What? Your hands are cold."

"You see?" She sighed exasperatedly. "Once… I loved you. I loved you so much. Now, I still love you Dark. But, I don't think we share that thing we had before. Understand?" She wondered if these words were as cheesy as she thought they were.

"What I'm trying to say is…I want us to be happy. But this relationship doesn't make us happy. It's more like…a safety blanket." Her train of thought sputtered out.

It was silent for a moment, perhaps thirty seconds.

Then, out of nowhere, Dark laughed. Mahogany eyes looked up at him in surprise.

"Who would have thought?" he chuckled to himself. "You and me ending our relationship, everyone thought… We were supposed to…" Like her, Dark couldn't figure out what he wanted to say, so he kissed her on the forehead.

Risa ventured a question. "So you're not upset?" A tiny part of her felt a little miffed. A man not getting upset when she dumped them, how preposterous! Nevertheless, a little half-smirk crept onto her face.

"Yes, but not in the usual way, I guess. Just mad at myself for not realizing this sooner."

She shrugged. "Maybe we weren't supposed to figure it out until now?"

"You really do know everything. Wow. I never thought I'd say that to you." His comment earned him a hard punch to the arm. "Ow!" He regained his composure and carried on. "Anyway, do your best in Europe. Who knows? I might see you there."

The two smiled at each other: bittersweet smiles. Finality always had that feeling about it. At that moment, they had reached their destination. Dark, being the polite gentleman, opened the door for his now ex-girlfriend, although he didn't really think of her that way. Now she was simply just Risa.

As he helped her in and closed the door, he looked up over the car to revel in the glory of Tokyo one last time before they went home to quiet Azumano. But he didn't see the bright lights, or the stylishly (some un-stylishly) dressed people doing whatever it is they did at this hour. He never even saw the few stars that managed to break through and compete with the manmade lights. No.

He saw that creepy bastard Hiwatari Satoshi kissing Daisuke.

Dark averted his eyes away, as if he was intruding on something. He walked over to the left side and got into the car, closing the door with a quiet thud. His neck all of a sudden was stiff, as if an invisible thread was threaded through every single muscle and pulled them all together. He did his best to loosen those muscles so he could look back and pull out.

As he drove his way out, he saw the two men walking away from the lot. It seemed like they weren't going home any time soon.

"Dark? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine." He voice cracked at the end.

Risa leaned in to get a better look. "Are you sure?"

He whispered a small "Yes." And she left it at that. Obviously something was wrong, but when Dark was like that…it was time to leave him alone. Anyone who knew him from childhood understood that.

The drive home was steady and quiet, the wind howled insistently against the windows of the sedan. At Risa's apartment, she leaned over and gave him a chaste peck on his cheek before getting.

"Whatever's bugging you, you should shake it off. You know, maybe take a little break and leave it alone. Alright?" she whispered into his ear. The brunette sighed when he gave no reaction, so she took off his blazer and placed it on the seat. "Good night." She walked in, looking back at him one last time before going upstairs.

Dark's eyes were painfully dry. He couldn't close his eyes, even to blink. He knew what would happen if he did. His fingers gripped the wheel tightly, the whites of his knuckles apparent. Even when he reached the house, he didn't take his hands off. The images ran through his mind on loop and seared into his eyes. The soft brush of lips, the way the creepy bastard's hand ran through Daisuke's brilliant hair…it made his chest tighten.

_It hurts…_

His bleary eyes looked at the dark house from under his violet bangs, glinting from the streetlight.

"_Maybe take a little break and leave it alone…" _Risa's words echoed within his head.

Perhaps…

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Satoshi was the first to pull back. Cardinal red met frosty blue for one, tense moment. It was broken by a shared smile, just as broken and crooked. Daisuke exhaled, the faint taste of alcohol leaving his mouth. _Wow, Hiwatari-kun really did have a lot to drink_, he thought. The silence continued.

"I guess—" Daisuke started.

"Angels can't be touched, can they?"

The redhead simply shrugged, cocking his head his side. "Sorry…"

Satoshi looked up and smiled softly. "Tokyo is so horrible," pointedly changing the subject.

"Not really, it's just different," Daisuke murmured. "But I miss the stars of Azumano." He copied his companion and turned his gaze towards the sky.

"Would you like to go now? It's getting quite late."

Daisuke nodded enthusiastically. "Mm!"

The two walked side by side down the street, their mellow moods a stark contrast to the scintillating brightness of their surroundings.

"Arigatou gozaimasu!" Daisuke yelled after Satoshi's car. He waved and smiled brightly. As soon as the car was out of sight however, his face changed and he turned to face his home. Things were going to be awkward, weren't they? The two of them had multiple chances to see each other last night, and Daisuke had not congratulated Dark yet. He winced at the prospect of an extremely uncomfortable conversation. His hands trembled as he unlocked the door. A feeling of dread overwhelmed him as he stepped inside.

"T-t-tadaima," he called hesitantly.

No response.

Vermilion eyes looked up at the clock. It was a little after two; surely Dark would be home by now, wouldn't he? Daisuke walked up the stairs, a quiet deliberation building up with each step. That dread he had been feeling increased, although he sensed a subtle shift in its source.

_It couldn't be…_

He stopped right outside Dark's room. His hand hovered over the knob.

"Dark? Are you there?"

Nothing.

"Dark…Dark!" His voice hitched up an octave.

Daisuke couldn't handle any more waiting. He opened the door firmly.

"Dark!"

Not only was there no response, there was nothing in the room.

Absolutely nothing.

The sheets had been removed from the bed, Dark's favorite books were missing from the shelf, and when Daisuke looked into the closet, it had been completely emptied.

_Oh…oh no…_

Without another thought, Daisuke darted out the room and down the stairs to the one place that would confirm it all.

The kitchen was clean and tidy, just like the rest of the house. It was _so _organized; Daisuke felt a small part of him slowly going insane. He wanted something out of place. A cutting board not properly put away or a cupboard partially open: anything was fine.

His eyes turned to the refrigerator. He sighed when he realized a sheet of paper was on it. Maybe he was just being paranoid. Walking over, his sigh caught in his chest. It was Dark's loopy scrawl, but…

**Hontou arigatou, Daisuke.**

**Sayonara.**

With this note, Daisuke Niwa came to two realizations.

One, Dark had left the house…permanently.

_Two, he had irrefutably fallen in love with Dark Mousy._

And now, there was nothing he could do. He slumped against the refrigerator.

The room was freezing cold. Daisuke didn't know if the temperature suddenly dropped in the room, or in him.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

"Hey, is everything ready?"

"Yeah, I'll be coming with the tickets."

"Great."

"Did something happen?"

"…No."

"Are you running away from something, because it sounds like you—"

"No. Mind your own business, Krad."

"Whatever. Ja."

Dark clicked the phone shut. With an air of superiority, he supervised the men as they hauled his luggage. He wondered if they could see his trembling knees ready to buckle from underneath him.

He was not running away.

It was just time to move…on.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Ah, I hate Murphy's Law. I say two weeks, it turns out being three months. (sigh) But here it is: an estimated 4,500 words. I hope you enjoyed. I'm working as diligently as I can on the next chapter, which will be the final chapter. I've spent a lot of time on this fic, but it is time for the conclusion. No, it's not because I've lost inspiration. It's just that the story is calling for an end and it's my duty as author to provide it. I will finish this fic before the end of the year. But don't worry, I've got another work coming up soon, one that I think many people will enjoy. Please look forward to it!

Happy Thanksgiving to all of you, even if you're not American xD Every day should be Thanksgiving anyway.

Ja ne,

Vi


	22. Stopping Point

Guardian Gates: Stopping Point

**Disclaimer**: My last and final for this story— I DON'T OWN DNANGEL, kk? Kay.

**Warning**: Shounen-ai and language.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Riku shifted around her seat, thrumming her fingers incessantly. Upon noticing that she was doing so however, she stopped the thrumming immediately. This wasn't exactly the best place to attract attention. Deep chestnut eyes darted around almost frantically, and she unknowingly started finger tapping again. Suddenly everything lurched forwards, and the young woman felt like hurling the complimentary peanuts they just gave her. God damn sodium content…

"Miss? Is everything all right?" A stewardess bent over to meet Riku's eye level, her face filled with faux concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied effortlessly. As soon as the woman left, she muttered darkly under her breath. "Yeah, everything's great. I just need to vomit on these nice leather seats. I'm good with planes, sure. Not." She rolled her head back, closing her eyes, trying to pretend she wasn't thousands of miles above the ground. The best thing about tennis was that she could fly, but never have to leave the ground. This…this was traumatic.

A velvety voice forced her to return to her present surroundings. "You know, you look like a pregnant woman going into labor."

Her fine copper eyebrows stitched together, a pout appearing on her lips. Her eyes, however, were still closed. "Yes Dark, women _are_ usually pregnant when they go into labor," she seethed. "I'm not exactly in the mood to entertain you." She heard him shuffling as he attempted a lazy slink into the chair next to her. "What were you doing in America? Better yet, what are you doing on this plane to Japan?"

"I was wrapping up a movie. And now I'm done. And I'm here because I heard that a brunette Japanese tennis player was on my flight. So I switched seats. How's Risa?"

Riku didn't miss the avoidance of the second question. She'd pry it out of him eventually. It just took time. And everyone knew Riku was far, far more patient than the actor. She replied his question with a breezy "Good. Europe is loving her fashion photography. And she says university is a lot of fun, even though everyone calls her 'grandma'. Where's Krad?"

"He's sleeping. I had to get away from his snoring."

She had to giggle at that. Krad, as proper and polite as he was, was a heavy snorer. He couldn't control how he acted in his sleep after all.

They fell into a silence. Riku sat there, breathing carefully. After a few thoughtfully waited moments, she asked another question. "Did you know Kokuyouku's art debuted in the United States recently? It's making quite a splash there."

Funnily enough, it was her one casual and thoughtless moment that would have given her what she wanted. Since her eyes were tightly shut, she couldn't see the tensing of his shoulders when she asked that. She _did_ hear the quaver in his voice when he muttered "Yeah," though. But she attributed it to the slight turbulence and she thought nothing of it. It seemed like she wasn't meant to know why, the poor thing.

"So— did you get to see it?"

There was a bit of hesitation on Dark's part. "Yeah, I did. Kokuyouku is…quite talented."

Riku huffed, breaking her stream of calm breaths. "You're so lucky, getting to see the show. All I've been doing are matches, and absolutely no breaks," she sighed pitifully.

"But you're on this plane, going home. Doesn't that constitute as a break?"

"I meant no breaks until now."

"Sure," Dark drawled, extending the middle of the word by a few beats. "And don't you qualify for the upcoming Olympics now? You can't self-pity if you're in the Olympics."

The athlete was beginning to get frustrated. "Shut up, Dark. You do the whole 'woe is me' act far more than I do. I'm tired, nauseous, and it's my time of the month."

He squeaked. Riku smirked to herself. He always fell for that bluff.

Suddenly, Dark squealed so incredibly loud Riku was forced to open her eyes and see what was happening. The actor stood up to gently catch a white fur ball, which she quickly identified as…a rabbit?

"You can't just throw animals around, Krad!" Dark spat across the cabin.

Far in the back, Krad was livid. His voice a bit cracked since he just woke up, he shouted back. "Well, don't let your pet shit on me while I'm sleeping!" Sure enough, there was a brown little mark on his pants, but it was hardly noticeable. There were a number of hushes and annoyed glares. One man hissed "Some of would like to get some sleep here!" Dark and Krad sat down meekly. The blonde pinched the bridge of his name and closed his eyes, apparently trying to go back to sleep.

Dark cradled the bunny in his arms as if it would break. "Good boy!" he praised the thing quietly. "You're smarter than my manager if you can get out of your cage."

Riku reached out to rub the top of the rabbit's head, who squeaked in contentment. Its large red eyes stared at her quizzically. "So cute!" she cooed, forgetting her airsickness for a bit. "How'd you manage to get a rabbit on here?"

"Being famous has its props."

She murmured in agreement. "What's its name?"

"Wiz," he said, not skipping a beat.

"Mizu?"

"No, Wiz."

"That's an interesting name. Did you name him?"

"No," Dark said with a shake of his head. He took a turn petting the little thing, which was quickly drifting off to sleep. "Krad just took the name off a sign."

Riku snorted. "Figures."

Dark stood up, and shook a little from the imbalance. He made his way to the back of the first-class area and secured the animal back in its cage. He motioned to Riku that he was going to try and get some sleep and she gave him a curt nod to confirm that she understood. Sleep was probably a good idea. This whole airplane thing wasn't so bad if she was unconscious.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

In a small town in France, there was a café. It was quaint, cute in that vintage postcard way: circular tables with pretty umbrellas over them, metal chairs that were more like works of art than actual chairs, and the standard servers wearing all black under white aprons. The weather was warm, fitting for the end of spring. The only things disrupting the perfection of this environment were the abundance of birds, many of them calling _loudly_ for their mates.

At one table of this little restaurant, a pretty brunette sat and sipped coffee daintily. Her dark eyes scanned the landscape, hoping to scope out the annoying birds ruining her morning and perhaps hurt them—somehow. Unfortunately her only weapon happened to be an extremely pricey camera, something she wasn't keen on parting with. Unconsciously she ran her fingers over the top of the camera as it lay on the table. The woman closed her eyes, as if it would concentrate the warmth of the sun that descended onto her face and block out the noise of the irritating warblers.

"Harada Risa?" A hand fell on her shoulder.

She gave a squeaky yelp and before she knew it, she was on the floor. She grimaced out of embarrassment, the prospect of having a dirty skirt, and the sore she knew she was going to have down her back after this. Turning her head upwards, she faced the voice that surprised her. Her thoughts to tell the person to lay off flew out the window when she realized who it was.

"H-H-Hiwatari Satoshi? What the hel—what are you doing here?" Risa wasn't sure what her expression should be. The most natural was utter shock.

The corners of the man's lips lifted slightly as he nodded his head. "Work," was his simple response. Satoshi held out a hand to help her up, and Risa gratefully accepted.

_Oh, of course_. Risa thought. The man didn't know anything other than work.

"What about you, Harada-san? Why are you here?"

"Work, as well. I guess you didn't know I changed professions. I'm a photographer now!" She smiled and picked up her camera from the table. She held it tenderly, as if it were a small puppy.

Satoshi graced her with a real smile. Risa felt like her eyes should burn out for having seen such a thing. It was amazing. "It sounds like you truly enjoy what you do now."

She nodded and smiled back. Somehow, this was a different Satoshi from three years ago. Risa decided she liked this Satoshi. She wondered just how she liked the previous him when he was such a cold-hearted jerk. Then again, she hadn't been all rainbows and unicorns either, nor very intelligent when it came to choosing men.

They became silent, not really sure how the conversation should progress.

Satoshi was surprised that he approached her in the first place. His last memories of her involved her confessing her undying love and being a general pain. He supposed it was out of common courtesy, but he was greeted surprisingly well. It seemed like the girl had finally grown up into a woman.

"You look different," he said pointlessly. Satoshi wasn't very good in interacting with the opposite sex, but he was sure that was a safe comment.

Risa looked down at herself and shrugged. "Really? I don't know. I guess I'm probably healthier now. In France, I've been eating better. Nee~e!" Her face lit up and she sighed happily. "It feels so nice to be speaking Japanese. French is a lot of fun, but it's weird never speaking my native language."

Satoshi had to agree. "Yes… so, what have you been taking pictures of? Are you a fashion photographer?"

"More or less. Why else would I be in this tiny, tiny town?"

"Touché."

Risa pulled up her sleeve a little to check her watch. "Oh! It's almost time for me to go meet with Colette."

Satoshi raised an eyebrow. "Colette? As in—"

"The designer prodigy? Yes, yes I am. Are you surprised that even lowly photographers like me can have connections?" She raised her eyebrow to match his.

She smirked.

He smirked.

The two began walking down the road, both sharing a fiery ambition to defeat the other somehow.

Risa decided she liked this version of their relationship.

Satoshi decided he should re-assess this girl.

"So…are you dating anyone?"

The producer stifled a sigh. He spoke too soon. Of course she was still interested in him. "Why?" he forced out.

Risa's smirk widened. "Oh…so you're not dating that redhead Niwa-san? I thought you too would end up together."

"No, it…didn't work out between us." They were still quite good friends though. Somehow they had managed to hit on that level of relationship that was more than best friends, yet less than being in love. Perhaps it was like

Risa giggled innocently. "Good. Because you and Krad look way better together."

Satoshi nearly tripped. Lucky he happened to be coordinated and saved himself from a meeting with the sidewalk. The producer suddenly remembered why he kept his interaction with people (particularly women) to a minimum. They were so unpredictable.

"Um…no, I'm quite single."

The photographer simply smiled. "Being single is nice."

"Are you?" Satoshi was frustrated that he wanted to know, in just the slightest.

"Um…yes?"

"That didn't sound very confident."

She turned red. "Well…I don't know. There's this guy…"

Satoshi started to tune out. How stupid to even ask. Now she was going to go into high-school girl mode.

"…Funabashi-san and Saga-san—"

Selective hearing, what a wonderful gift. "Saga? As in—"

"Keiji Saga? Yeah. He's really—"

"Insane."

"Um, yeah." She looked uncomfortable agreeing with him. "But Funabashi-san's really sweet. He's quiet and…wait, how do you know Saga-san?"

Satoshi lifted an eyebrow.

"Oh, right!" Risa fluttered her hand up and down and laughed a big, hearty, quite uncharacteristic laugh. "You know everyone! How silly of me, I completely forgot."

Icy blue eyes disappeared under pale lids and his head shook back and forth. This girl was quite a specimen.

"Ah, Risa! How lovely it is to see you," a thin blonde woman walked out of a large store as they approached. "And, well, well, if it isn't Satoshi Hiwatari. Are you two…?" She raised a pencil-thin eyebrow, insinuating.

"_Non_, of course not Colette," Risa smiled, slipping into French effortlessly. "He's simply an old…acquaintance from Japan. A chance meeting for the two of us."

Colette shrugged and her face fell a bit; no gossip for her today. "You Japanese are so serious," she whined, biting her lip.

"Only in work."

"No, all of the time," the blonde remained adamant in her opinion.

Risa shot a glance at Satoshi. "Well, _some_ Japanese give off that impression but really they just have no sense of humor." The producer half-shrugged his shoulders.

"Ah, but speaking of Japanese who do know how to have fun, I have a new model. Would you like to meet her? Of course you do, please come in!" Without another word, Colette turned on her heel and retreated into the store. The other two had no choice but to follow.

When Satoshi realized who it was that Colette was introducing, he nearly choked for the second time in fifteen minutes.

It was that girl from the after-party he had gone with Daisuke a long time ago, that high-school girl who had tried to flirt with him to get herself into show business.

She looked back at him with wide, dark eyes, apparently just as shocked as he.

Colette didn't miss this exchange. "Saori? Do you know Satoshi?"

The girl had absolutely no idea what to do.

Satoshi stepped in to cover up for himself as well as her. No one needed to know about that incident. "She's the latest hopeful. I was simply surprised that she was in France. I thought she would be in Japan searching for some support. As a producer, I can't be a manager. Absolutely no time for it."

Saori stared at him in extended shock. Eventually she composed herself and affirmed it. "Oh, I'm sorry Hiwatari-buchou!" She slipped into Japanese unconsciously, then realized her mistake and repeated what she said in French. "I was offered one last modeling job."

Satoshi was impressed with her quickness of mind. Perhaps he actually would offer her a role. His latest production was in need of a supporting role anyway…

It was an idea. He mentally shrugged it off for later.

"Satoshi?" A melodic voice called him back to reality. Colette was looking at him expectantly. "Well? Will you do it?"

"Hmm?" He hadn't realized that he completely missed a conversation. It probably wasn't a big deal. "Sure, that would be fine."

Risa beamed suddenly at him. A sinking feeling popped up in Satoshi's chest. No sane person could smile as scary as that.

"So it's settled. You will go talk to Krad Hikari when you return to Japan so we may discuss Saori's future."

_WHAT?_

He attempted to murder Risa through piercing glares, but she brushed them off and giggled as if they tickled.

Colette completely missed this particular exchange, or she ignored it. "Ah, Risa darling, may we begin the photography now? I made this particular dress a bit tight so I'm sure Saori is uncomfortable. And if not, that large hairdo will probably make her fall eventually!" Colette tittered at her joke.

Risa smiled and started towards where all the equipment. Saori blinked her eyes sleepily, but assumed a couture pose quickly.

Satoshi sat in a corner, petulant. If he knew anything about Colette, and he did, this photo shoot would take a while. Why couldn't he have gotten his business done first?

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

"Daisuke-jiichan! Lemme see!" A little boy bobbed up and down, his chubby hands reaching upwards.

Blood-red eyes turned to look down at the boy. He smiled softly. "Alright, but you have to promise your hands will stay off of it. Do you understand?"

"Kou-chan understands, jii-chan!"

Daisuke shook his head and picked the tiny three year-old up with ease. As he did so, the tips of his fingers dug slightly into little Kouryuu's ribs. The toddler squealed. Daisuke rested him on his knee.

"What do you think, Kouryuu?"

The boy ran a hand through his short brown locks, hazel eyes furrowed in thought. He looked adorable, Daisuke thought. So small. Sweet. Innocent.

"Jii-chan?"

"Yes, Kou-chan?"

The boy turned and stared at his 'uncle' with large, unblinking eyes. "Why are your pictures so sad?"

"What?" Daisuke was taken aback by this question. How…

Kouryuu pointed his pudgy finger at the painting, directly at the middle. "She looks lonely. Ne, Daisuke-jii? Why?"

The 'she' was ballerina, a pretty blonde posed in a graceful arabesque, dressed in a striking sangria red outfit. Daisuke had dreamt of such a woman, and decided she needed to be seen in more than just his dream.

The ballerina took up only a small portion of the entire painting. In fact, Daisuke had made her face very small, and only did a little to it. She simply looked focused to him. It was strange how the child interpreted it. "How do you know she is sad?" Daisuke asked, truly curious.

Kouryuu shrugged. "Kou-chan knows," he replied, cryptic as most children are.

Daisuke sighed, and decided not to take much stock in what a little three year-old said. "Come on," he murmured. "It's time for you to go home now."

"No! Kou-chan doesn't want to!"

"Now, Kouryuu," the artist said, a warning evident in his voice, "what have we said?"

The boy slumped in disappointment. "No talking back or I won't ever come back…" His lip jutted out childishly. Daisuke resisted the urge to smile. But the boy caught it before it slipped behind a poker face. Kouryuu's face flamed and he buried his face in the redhead's chest, bunching up the fabric in his little hands.

Daisuke scooped the boy up in his arms and walked out of the room, down the stairs, right out of the house. At this point Kouryuu's mood changed again.

"Jii-chan, I want to get down!" Daisuke conceded to the request.

The two walked hand in hand a few blocks down the road to the toddler's home. By the end of it, Kouryuu had gotten tired and was just about to demand that he needed to be carried.

Knocking on the door briskly, Daisuke stepped back afterwards and waited with the tiny brunette boy in relative silence.

Mio opened the door and her face broke into a massive smile. "Cocoa! Daisuke!"

"Okaa-san!" Kouryuu ran into his mother's arms, also beaming. The resemblance between the two was clear when they smiled together.

She wrapped him up tightly in a hug, swinging him back and forth. Her son giggled. "How was your uncle's house? Did you two have, like, an uber-stellar time?"

"Mm!" He nodded vigorously.

"Good."

"Hey! Daisuke!" Takeshi popped up from behind his wife. "Hey, Cocoa."

"No!" Kouryuu suddenly shrieked, "Otou-san can't say 'Cocoa'!"

Mio gave Daisuke a shrug, as if asking 'Well, what can I do?' Then she directed her attention to her husband. "Takeshi dear, I think you should stop trying to say that. It's more of an American nickname."

Takeshi crossed his arms, and pouted. His son stuck his tongue out at him, smirking victoriously.

"Oh, Daisuke!" Mio said, completely jolted. "I'm so sorry, we forgot about you. We're just, like, so silly."

The man smiled. "Iei, it's fine. I'm going to go home and finish up."

"Are you sure, Daisuke? Takeshi is just making dinner now."

Takeshi chimed, "Yeah, man, I was planning on making extra—"

"No." It was such a serious answer. "It's alright. See you later. Bye Kouryuu."

Kouryuu waved a hand, clearly sleepy. Mio and Takeshi's faces fell, but allowed their friend to go.

"Do you think he's really okay?" Mio asked, worried.

"He's usually fine. He must be having one of those days," he responded, his eyes never leaving Daisuke's back.

The woman pulled at a blonde strand with her free hand. "What do you think triggered this one?"

"Who knows?"

The answer was right under their noses in the form of a young boy, eyes closed in blissful and ignorant sleep.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Daisuke sighed. His mind was heavy with what his little godson had said. Why would his artwork be sad? Was it just the boy who noticed it?

No, that was wrong; even critiques lately had stated there was something underneath his recent work, something heavy and depressing. He had ignored what they said. He always did.

But this came from one little toddler, this being whose sight was yet to be tainted by the world. He had not been told what was right and what was wrong yet. He was simply learning and took everything for what it was.

So what he said must have had a grain of truth to it.

But what was there to be miserable over? Kokuyouku was approaching an international status, as the Saehara's had decided to debut some of his work abroad. He spent many of his days with little Kouryuu and those were always joyful. He and Satoshi still talked whenever they can, and Daisuke had found a friend trustworthy and understanding in him, although sometimes he felt like he couldn't help out Satoshi as much. There wasn't anything else…

_Unless…_

Oh hell no. It wasn't that. It couldn't be that. The whole incident was three years ago. It hadn't even entered his thoughts for quite a while. Sure it had taken him a while, but still. And sure he wasn't dating, but then again, his social interactions had always been kept to a minimum. No, it was impossible. At that very moment, he could be tested by absolutely anything and come away saying that it was truly done with.

"D-Daisuke?" A voice came from behind him.

The artist stopped dead in his tracks. He must be hallucinating. It was his mental thoughts culminating in some kind of trickery. It was strange how his mind could reproduce that tenor so accurately.

"Daisuke Niwa?"

He couldn't avoid it. Daisuke turned around. He half-hoped it was just his mind, but yet…

It was him. Dark Mousy, the man with the violet eyes and hair, that trademark devious smirk, the acting skills of a seasoned thespian, the one who held Daisuke's heart once.

Yet, this seemed like someone else entirely. Where was the suave charisma? He had stuttered when calling Daisuke's name. He fidgeted, twitching his hands at his sides. It was like the man was so out of self-control he couldn't even use his acting to cover it up. But Daisuke knew. He knew that smile, that self-conscious and almost awkward looking smile, was entirely genuine.

He never could forget how those pearly whites looked. Dark's image had always appealed to his artist's side in so many ways.

But wait, Daisuke thought as he awoke from his shock. That was three years ago. Now it was only from an aesthetic point that was so enraptured with this man.

"Hey," the actor said softly. The redhead could barely hear it. He continued when Daisuke could not find the words to speak. "I know it's been a while, but…could I talk to you? For just a little?"

Daisuke steeled himself. He had just been thinking about this. Well, here was the test. He could prove to himself finally that he was finished with this ordeal. "Sure. But can we go to the beach? I don't want to go home just yet."

Violet eyes relaxed. An almost audible sigh left his lips, and his smile reappeared. "Yeah, that's fine."

The ocean was a dark sapphire with the waters near the horizon reflecting the sunset in all of its glory. The gentle sound of waves rolling against the shore calmed Daisuke's taut nerves. It was like the strength of the seas filled him with the ability to face this challenge. He turned around to face Dark, but found himself unable to look the man in the eye just yet. At the last moment, he turned scarlet eyes away and looked at a roll of seaweed on the sand.

"So…how have you been?"

Both of them repressed a nervous laugh. Somehow that sounded so incredibly…strange. But neither wanted to get to the point, either.

Dark responded slowly, tentatively. "Fine. I've been in America, filming. They say I'm horrible over there," he chuckled a little.

"Really?" Daisuke was honestly surprised.

"Sort of. Just horrible when it comes to news-making. My films are doing fine. I'm just not making the tabloids."

Daisuke's heart jumped. "Really," he said sarcastically, to counteract his heart.

It was quiet. Daisuke counted the sloshes of the waves.

One…

Two…

Three…

"I couldn't forget," Dark finally said, the words all jumbled together.

Daisuke looked up at him, his eyes blank and unknowing. "What do you mean?"

The taller man ran a hand through his violet locks, and stared upwards. He sighed heavily. "Shit," he hissed. "I screwed up, didn't I?"

"I'm afraid I don't get it, Mousy-san," Daisuke said, knowing full well what was going to happen. Nevertheless he jumped when the other man spoke.

"God damn it, shut the hell up if you're not going to cooperate!" Dark roared, his voice nearly overpowering the sound of the waves.

Daisuke nearly pulled back, but remembered what it was: a test. He was going to win. Besides, with a tone like that, he _needed_ to lash back. "What are you talking about? You're the one who wanted to have 'talk'! So let's talk!"

"I just wanted to tell you I was wrong!"

"Wrong about what? The fact that you left without saying anything? Guess what, you left me to wonder the past three years what the hell I did to make you go! Did I, or are you just an insufferable prick who does whatever he pleases without giving a damn about others?" Daisuke couldn't stop the words; they just flew out of his mouth.

The violet-haired one laughed, harshly. "Me? Me? I'm the one who's selfish…you're the one who ran off with that creepy bastard, probably doing god-knows what every hour of the day." Daisuke opened his mouth, but Dark continued. "You know what, forget it. I didn't come here to yell or be yelled at by some pint-sized shrimp who doesn't even know the whole situation—"

Daisuke scoffed, glaring piercing blood-red stares straight into Dark. "I'm not the only one, then."

"What?" The actor's mood suddenly changed to true surprise.

"Hiwatari-kun and I have never had such a relationship. Don't make up some random shit, Dark, if you want to really talk."

"Liar," Dark hissed. "Think back about the premiere. What was that, then?"

Red eyes widened, then narrowed back down almost instantly. "It was an attempt at something that wouldn't work. Why would you care anyway?"

"Didn't I tell you? I couldn't forget!" Violet eyes turned away and looked out towards the sea. "I couldn't forget. I didn't forget." Daisuke could barely hear the actor's voice now. It sounded so feeble, so fragile. "I thought…"

Daisuke took a step towards Dark, the anger within him dissipating quickly as if the tide was pulling it away. "Thought what?"

"I thought you didn't forget."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

Dark kept his eyes fixed on the horizon. He inhaled audibly. "When I was in America, filming…a group of friends wanted to see the Kokuyouku exhibit."

Daisuke's breath hitched in his chest. _It couldn't be…_

The actor continued. "I didn't want to go. I did, but I didn't. I didn't know!" His voice cracked at the exclamation. He stiffened, in an attempt to recompose himself. "But I went anyway. Have I ever told you you're amazing?"

Vermilion eyes widened.

"At painting, I mean."

"Oh…no," Daisuke responded meekly.

Dark shrugged. "Well, you are."

"Thanks…" _I guess_, the redhead thought to himself.

"I couldn't help myself… I ended up liking all of them. Except one. Do you know which one I'm talking about?"

The artist was at a loss of words. How was he supposed to answer? "I-I don't know."

Dark reached out a hand, grasping nothing but the cooling ocean breeze. "I couldn't tell if I hated it or…it was called… I think you named it—"

"'Hitotsu, Hitori.'" Daisuke finished his sentence. "Together, Alone."

Purple eyes looked to him in shock. "You…"

"Yes." Daisuke remembered that painting very well. He had painted it a year after Dark had left the house, right after a particularly bad night. He couldn't sleep that night, the imagery in his head bombarding him until he got up and painted it. Afterwards, he had fallen asleep on the floor in the painting room, dried tears on his cheeks. When he woke up, Daisuke had called up Takeshi right away to send it off, not wanting it in his house any longer. He never would have thought…

The painting was of a window: crisp white borders and open to let the draft in, so the rich creamy curtains fluttered slightly. The view outside the window was of nearby buildings, shadowed by the approaching twilight. On one building far away from the window stood a lone figure, watching the sky. The figure was obviously male, although only his silhouette could be seen. From behind him, two brilliant wings of indigo were ready to take flight.

"I was the only one who noticed what was in the corner, out of everyone." Dark said suddenly.

Daisuke wanted to say that he didn't know what Dark meant, but he knew full well. In the corner of the window, a light manila paper rested innocently, blending in almost seamlessly with the wall. There had been air of motion to it, as if it was drifting _into_ the room, not out of it. In tiny and loopy handwriting, the words "Zutto, aishiteru" were written: _'Forever, I love you.' _

"What did it mean, Daisuke, when you put that there?"

Daisuke looked downwards, seeing that Dark's feet were moving towards him. He refused to answer. His body shivered, despite the mild weather.

"Daisuke…" The voice was so pleading, so quiet. "Do you?"

The artist shrugged, keeping silent.

"Please…Daisuke…how do you—"

Daisuke couldn't take it anymore. Everything was just building up in his chest. Grabbing a bit of Dark's shirt, he pulled the taller man down to his level. Daisuke pressed their lips together tightly, shutting his eyes tightly. He took in the smell of light cologne and salty air, the feel of Dark's slightly chapped, utterly warm lips. For once, the artist soaked in everything without his eyes.

Then, a warm hand snaked into Daisuke's hair, and grasped it lightly while the other hand pulled the bodies in closer to each other. They stayed like that, just like that, for what seemed like ages. Daisuke felt hot tears dipping down his face, unsure who they belonged to. When he broke away and opened his eyes again, it turned out they were his.

There was a meeting between eyes of blurred crimson and clear wine. There was no exchange of expression, just pressing their foreheads together, gazes set on one another. Daisuke didn't know what to do next, so he closed his eyes, knowing that he was flushing ardently.

Dark's lips fluttered to his ear. "I love you." Then he placed a trail of soft kisses from the side of Daisuke's mouth to his neck. Unconsciously, Daisuke tilted his neck in the opposite direction, eyes still closed. "I love you. I love you. I love you." He said in between each kiss. He felt like he couldn't stop.

Daisuke exhaled. "Dark," he whispered, the sound disappearing into the waves.

As if responding to his name, the violet-haired man turned his attention back to Daisuke's mouth, kissing it fully. Finally, he broke away and buried his head in the crook of the redhead's shoulder. Daisuke trembled, the emotions turning in him threatening to crush him.

Dark laughed softly, as if to release his owns tumult of feelings. He grabbed at a few strands of red hair. "Your hair got longer," he noted quietly.

"Mm." Daisuke hadn't bothered to cut it in…three years.

"On the subject of red—do you like rabbits?"

"Hmm?" Daisuke felt himself loosen. Why was Dark so random sometimes? Ah, well. "Yeah, they're fine."

"…Cool."

Dark let go of Daisuke's hair and pulled the redhead's shirt to the side so he could kiss the pale shoulder. _Kissing Daisuke was so nice_, he thought. "God, Daisuke, there's so much to be done," he purred.

Daisuke shivered at the contact, and the comment. Daisuke looked up at the few stars appearing over his—soon to be their— house. He thought of his mother, his father, his grandfather. He thought of the name of the house. Perhaps his family had sent a guardian to him in the form of one handsome violet-haired actor. Even if they didn't, he would have to make do. He smiled softly.

The moon made its ascent into the sky as two young men stood on the beach, hands entwined tightly. The two knew not their future; only that the moon, at that very moment, was not nearly as full as their hearts.

x0x0x-**END**-x0x0x

There you have it. The end. The final. This is it. I hope you have enjoyed. I know that every single review, favorite, story alert I have received from this story has, is, and will always be cherished and loved dearly. You guys were the ones who I have been writing for. I know it's been a very long, long time, but I'm so unbearably appreciative of the fact that you've supported me from beginning to end. This is for you. All for you guys. I mean it. I would post the names of every single person I'm grateful to, but I'm afraid I would skip someone. So just know that I truly have acknowledged each one of you.

And my request? If you have never reviewed this story before… I would hope that you do so now. Was this as enjoyable for me as it was for you? I just want to know that my words have been heard and read. I know that many of you know what I mean.

My next DNAngel work will be Medium, a story set in a fictional town in Europe sometime between the medieval era and the Renaissance. I hope you will check it out when I post it. It will be a while though. I plan on finishing most of it before I post it. I'm also writing out a request, college-themed with a wintry flair. (shameless advertising here)

As for this story? Well, there might be a spin-off in the future. It will depend. I do have a short special that I plan on writing for this. But we will see how life treats us, ne?

I love you all, very, very much. Happy holidays!

Ja ne!

Vi


End file.
